Perdida en el paraíso
by Elizabethmasencullen16
Summary: Era la mejor amiga de Edward, ambos se atraían, ambos se protegían, o eso creía ella, todo cambia cuando entran a su último año listo para todo tipo de fiestas y exámenes interminables que los conducirá al camino de sus vidas. ¿Qué se sentirá ser la otra? ¿Qué se siente ser la que traiciona su moral y sus prejuicios? Bella lo descubrirá atraves de su mejor amigo.
1. Prologo

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

Hola damitas ¡^-^! Eh venido a traerles esta pequeña historia que no me dejaba dormir tranquilamente, no será muy larga (eso espero) espero la disfruten, como yo al escribirla.

Era la mejor amiga de Edward, ambos se atraían, ambos se protegían, o eso creía ella, todo cambia cuando entran a su último año listo para todo tipo de fiestas y exámenes interminables que los conducirá al camino de sus vidas.

¿Qué se sentirá ser la otra? ¿Qué se siente ser la que traiciona su moral y sus prejuicios? Bella lo descubrirá atraves de su mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Te necesito a mi lado bella por favor, ¿acaso no piensas en cómo me siento? Respire profundamente guardando todo rastro de amor, ella no se lo merecía yo no me lo merecía. La sangre se calentó y toda la ira y el dolor que mi cuerpo pudo contener exploto.

-deja de ser tan malditamente egoísta carajo, por un segundo deja de pensar en ti, siempre eres tú, y luego tu y al último tú, ¿crees que no pienso como te sientes? ¿Crees que no se cómo se siente Luciana? ¿Acaso no te as detenido a pensar en mi?, no soy tan fuerte Edward levanto barreras por que se cómo se siente que te lastimen y aun con barreras me duele, necesito esto Edward necesito irme y necesito tiempo y tu también lo necesitas.

Las lagrimas ya hacían por nuestras mejillas, nuestro cuerpos estaban tan cercanos que su respiración se mezclaba con la mía, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un casto beso.

-me voy a perder sin ti bella.

Susurro tan bajito, pero mi corazón sintió que se lo hubieran tatuado me dolía tanto, como él no se daba una idea el verlo tan vulnerable.

-a veces la mejor forma de saber que queremos y quienes somos es perdiéndonos amor.

Bese su frente y tome la ultima maleta, me llevaba todo con lo que había llegado, excepto algo, mi corazón.


	2. Dark paradise

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

Una nueva historia, una nueva vida.

Capitulo 1 "lucky ones" (afortunados).

Estaba sentada frente a la televisión de plasma, de fondo una hermosa pared de color crema, a cada lado de la tv. Se encontraban dos bocinas, debajo de este se encontraba un reproductor conectado a otras 4 bocinas que se situaban en cada esquina del cuarto, tres sillones color chocolate y una mesa de cristal se encontraban en la sala de mi hermoso departamento, pero lo que sin duda resaltaba de este cuarto eran las fotografías.

Esas fotografías que capturaron los mejores momentos de mi vida al lado del hombre más hermoso jamás visto, eran aproximadamente unas cincuenta fotos la que adornaban la pared, todas en blanco y negro, todas capturando la esencia de mi felicidad, agradecía internamente a la persona que invento la cámara.

Me encontraba sentada encima del sillón más grande con las piernas cruzadas mirando el álbum de fotografías.

Es extraño esa sensación que se produce cuando comienzas a recordar tu vida hace un cinco, hace cinco años era de las chicas mas envidiadas del instituto, hace cinco años tenia al mejor amigo del mundo, hace cinco malditos años sonreía todo el tiempo como una estúpida porque mi sensación de felicidad era enorme.

Ojala se hubiera quedado así.

No me lamentaba, sería estúpido decir que me arrepiento de lo vivido ¿Por qué hacerlo? Yo misma cree ese camino, yo misma me situé en ese lugar, estar aquí y ahora fue por decisión propia no iba a culpar a mis amigos por ello, yo les pedí consejos ellos me los dieron pero era mi elección saber qué hacer con mi vida y mi situación.

Eres muy tonta bella, eso es lo que eres, una tonta, ¿ya te fijaste donde estas? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que no ay nadie? ¿Ya aprendiste que el solo jugo contigo?, ¿recuerdas cuando decías que nunca ibas a dejarte humillar y que nunca perderías tu dignidad por un hombre? Yo sí, yo sí recuerdo como eras una diosa, una guerrera una mujer con poder, que no se dejaba humillar por nadie y al mismo tiempo era la persona más sensible y amable, que conocía a todos y a todos los quería y que si alguien te juzgaba o te señalaba tu ponías le frente en alto, ¿en donde esta esa bella?

Es en demasía algo molesto el tener una conciencia, pero por muy molesta me agradaba ella me recordaba quien era y en lo que me estaba convirtiendo.

Abrí lentamente la tapa del álbum lleno de flores que se encontraba enfrente de mí, es irónico que ese pequeño pedazo de papel con fotografías tuviera la capacidad de tumbar todas mis barreras y hacerme una frágil criatura.

Comencé con las fotos de cuando éramos unos pequeños niños, cuando no tenia preocupaciones, cuando mi mayor miedo era la noche, cuando sabia que Edward estaría a mi lado siempre y me cuidaría de todos, era dos años más grande que yo pero eso nunca impidió que fuéramos los mejores amigos.

Pase mi dedo por la fotografía que se empezaba a deteriorar, estábamos en un columpio, el me veía a mí y yo a él, ambos teníamos una sonrisa en nuestro rostros mientras nos tomábamos de las manos.

_-mas fuerte Edward._

_El pequeño de cabellos cobrizos reía ante las exigencias de su pequeña amiga, le encantaba hacerla molestar._

_-Edward por favor._

_Se imagino el pucherito que su amiga de pelo achocolatado estaba haciendo, empujo un poco mas con más fuerza._

_-¿así bella? _

_Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras con sus pequeñas manitas se agarraba fuertemente de los cables del columpio situado en el parque._

_-siéntate en el otro Edward hagamos unas competencias._

_El niño apresuradamente subió al columpio que se encontraba alado de su pequeña bella, con sus piernitas que cada vez crecían mas comenzó a impulsarse, cuando la velocidad de su amiga disminuyo el dejo de balancearse._

_Ella aun sin bajarse del columpio tomo la mano de su amigo._

_-muchas gracias Edward siempre serás mi mejor amigo._

_-y tu mi mejor amiga bella, no lo olvides._

_-¿me lo prometes?_

_-te lo prometo._

-otra promesa que no cumpliste Edward.

Cerré el álbum y lo coloque en la mesita de enfrente, me deje caer en el sillón abrazando mis piernas.

El nunca entiende bella, no cumplió muchas de sus promesas ¿recuerdas?, por esto estas aquí, lejos de tu familia, sin tus amigos, todos creyendo y sacando conclusiones injustas, ¿Por qué bella? Contesta esa maldita pregunta ¿Por qué?

-porque lo amo estúpida conciencia por eso.

No supe ni cuándo ni cómo me quede dormida, de lejos escuchaba una voz, una muy chillona cabe resaltar.

Estaba levantándome con los ojos cerrados cuando una voz me sobresalto.

-hasta que despiertas bella durmiente.

Alice.

La única amiga que tenia, la única que supo la historia de principio a fin, la única capaz de levantarme cuando me caigo, es una idiota muy hermosa pero idiota, bueno en realidad no lo es pero con ella también comencé una amistad desde pequeña.

-disculpa por descansar mientras tu quien sabe que cochinadas hagas.

Soltó una sonoro carcajada, teníamos esa amistad tan grande y tan fuerte como ninguna otra, ella si cumplió con sus promesas, ella me siguió no al fin del mundo como cuando lo prometió pero lo hizo me siguió y se quedo conmigo aun cuando no lo merecía.

-no seas tonta, fui al súper para llenar la alacena traje todo lo que pediste.

Mi sonrojo ese característico de ser muy ingenua "si claro", se hizo presente.

-oh, entonces te pido una disculpa.

Ella asintió con su cabeza.

-si bueno, no lo hagas puede que me allá encontrado con un chico muy guapo de camino y me trajera en carro y bueno ya sabes, un beso, lleva a una cosa y luego a otra.

Si, esa era Alice.

-calla, calla no me interesa saber qué clase de cochinadas hiciste en el estacionamiento.

Ambas reímos, éramos unas solteronas codiciadas, si yo si cumplí con mi promesa, bueno estaba en camino de cumplirla le prometí a Alice olvidar y disfrutar de mi juventud y eso iba a hacer.

-anda levanta tu sensual trasero y prepárame algo de comer, solo por eso voy al súper.

Resignada me dirigí a mi cocina a prepararnos algo de comer, nuestra cocina era enorme, mi casa era enorme, bueno para ser solo un departamento.

Tenía tres recamaras, tres baños y medio, una sala de estar, una de juegos, la cocina y el comedor.

Si no éramos unas pobretonas, ser hijas de padres de clase alta tenía sus ventajas.

Alice se sentó en la barra desayunadora mientras me veía cocinar, era uno de sus momentos en los que me analizaba.

Estaba preparando una sopa de verduras, pero aun así sentía su mirada cosa que me ponía torpe y me molestaba.

Irritada me gire para enfrentarla y con el cucharon la señale.

-¿Qué mierda me estas analizando pitufo?

Entrecerró sus ojos y me levanto el dedo.

-pitufo tu cola desgraciada, no estoy analizando nada solo quería aprender cómo preparar la sopa, algún día me casare y ni pienses que te voy a llevar conmigo perra.

Soltamos una carcajada que tal vez sonó al otro lado del país, a ambas nos salían lagrimas de la risa.

-lo siento Alice sabes que te amo.

-y yo a ti bambina.

Me lanzo un beso y comenzamos a comer, Alice estaba muy rara conmigo, eso era raro con ella.

-escúpelo.

Termino de comer, y me miro, después de unos segundos bajo su vista al plato que ahora estaba vacío.

-hable con emett.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, y la cuchara callo a mi plato, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y comencé a sentir frio.

-¿y, y que te digo?

Comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

-me pregunto por ti, quiere vernos, y me conto cosas que han sucedido, tu mama y tu papa bueno ellos, están preocupados por ti.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente, la ira y el dolor no eran una buena mezcla de sentimientos.

-¿preocupados? ¿Después de un maldito año? Después de que tuve que actuar como una ladrona trayéndome conmigo todo el dinero que tenia y el otro poco que "generosamente" me dieron, que se vallan bien lejos porque a mi ya no me interesa lo que ellos puedan sentir por mí.

Era un dolor fuerte, abrumador el que se sentía que tu "familia" te echara a la calle como si fueras un maldito trapo viejo, los recuerdos me pegaban fuertemente.

_-mama escúchame carajo yo no la avente por las escaleras._

_Charlie y renee miraban a bella como una persona ve a alguien grotesco asqueroso malo, veían a la niña de sus ojos como el ser más malo de la tierra._

_-no me llames así, tu ya no eres mi hija ¿Quién te crio así? ¿Quién te hizo un maldito monstruo?._

_Isabela miraba atónita a sus padres, era por culpa de Luciana, ella era la única culpable, vino llorando y gritando como magdalena, todo lo que ella tenía Luciana se lo quitaba._

_-te lo juro mama que yo no hice eso ¿Por qué no me crees?_

_El nudo en la garganta de Isabela apenas le permitía hablar, su papa que se encontraba en el marco de su habitación aventó tres maletas, en silencio, el no hablaba, eso dolía, la miraba con desprecio, eso dolía aun mas._

_-¿Cuántas veces te encontré en situaciones inapropiadas con Edward?_

_Isabela miro al suelo, era cierto más de una ocasión la había encontrado en situaciones nada respetuosas pero su madre y ella eran amigas, su mama más allá de enojarse solo les pedía que se protegieran._

_-muchas pero no quiere decir que por eso iba a aventar a Luciana por las escaleras._

_Su papa que miraba atónito la conversación de ambas se acerco a la cama de Isabela donde esta se encontraba sentada, levanto su mano y con todo el dolor de la decepción que sentía abofeteo a su hija._

_Por primera vez en diecisiete años Charlie swan le había levanto la mano a su pequeña de cabellos achocolatados._

_Isabela levanto la mirada, mientras que con una mano tapaba el pómulo derecho ahora rojizo, saldría un buen moretón su piel blanquecina siempre la delataba._

_Con el poco orgullo y dignidad que le quedaba tomo todas las prendas y accesorios que las lagrimas y su dolor le permitían, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta en la que se encontraban quien alguna vez considero sus padres, sonrió tristemente._

_-¿saben que es lo más loco exquisito y sensacional de todo esto? _

_Miro a ambos padres a los ojos, su madre lloraba silenciosamente mientras que su viejo, su papi, el único hombre a quien le entrego su corazón sin restricciones miraba a la nada._

_-que cuando se enteren de la maldita verdad me van a rogar perdón me voy a encargar que cada maldito bastardo que se atrevió a señalarme y a culparme de algo que yo no hice se retuerza de la maldita culpa, pero ustedes, tu principalmente._

_Señalo a su padre mientras este la veía sorprendido._

_-tu cargaras este golpe en tu conciencia toda la vida, y cuando descubran la verdad yo seré quien los juzgue como un verdugo quien los sentencie a no recibir el perdón de su hija, desde ahora yo ya no seré una estúpida swan para mi ustedes dos están bien muertos aquí._

_Señalo su corazón y tomo las maletas como pudo, bajo las escaleras a tropezones mientras escuchaba el sollozo de la que antes fuera su madre, abajo sentado en el inicio de las escaleras se encontraba la persona que mas amaba y quien más la cuidaba._

_-emett._

_Al escuchar su nombre el muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes como su madre y como su hermana perdieron la felicidad que tanto los caracterizaba._

_-lárgate._

_Si Isabela creyó que solo le había dolido las palabras de sus padres, lo que dijo su hermano, su compañero de travesuras su amigo fiel, su protector._

_Eso termino por destruirla._

_Termino de bajar las escaleras, su hermano abrió la amplia puerta de la mansión swan en forks._

_Antes de partir ella dio una última mirada a ese lugar que alguna vez considero su hogar_

_Giro su rostro al hombre que ahora se encontraba a un lado de la puerta._

_-de todas las personas, de todos los que me juzgaron, creí por un momento que serias el único en sacarme de ese agujero al cual me tiraron sin razón alguna, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, tu y yo sabemos que yo no soy capaz de terminar la vida de un pequeñito como me juzgan de hacerlo, pero como se los dije a esas personas allá arriba, cuando se descubra la verdad, cuando sepan todos que todo esto solo es un teatro y que a la única que agarraron a ji tomatazos fue a mí, me burlare y humillare a todos y cada uno en sus caras, pero a ti, a ti no te permitiré ni respirar el aire que respiro, no te permitiré acercárteme nunca en mi vida._

_Con sus maletas en la mano y su corazón hecho ahora cenizas esparcido en este lugar se marcho de la ciudad que la vio crecer la misma que la vería regresar siendo una mujer fría._

-todos ellos se equivocaron bella, juzgaron mal ahora saben la verdad dales una oportunidad de remendarse, cometieron un error.

Voltee a mirar incrédula a Alice, limpie con mi mano las lágrimas traicioneras que salían por mis ojos.

-¿un error Alice? Un error hubiera sido que mi mama se hubiera decepcionado, un error hubiera sido que mi papa me hubiera investigado, un error hubiera sido que mi hermano me señalara, un maldito error Alice hubiera sido que Edward no me creyera, ese sería un maldito error, ¿sabes que sería un error? Volverlos a dejar entrar en mi vida, les abrí a cada uno de ellos mi corazón y mi vida, ¿Qué hicieron? Me humillaron me golpearon me señalaron como aun maldito asesino, ¿un error Alice? Ja, no me hagas reír.

Me pare de mi asiento dejando a medio terminar mi sopa, tenía que olvidar estos recuerdos, hoy saldría a disfrutar, a gozar de mi juventud, y lo aria a lo grande.

¿Qué tal les pareció? Una bella muy, muy orgullosa y muy grosera: $! ¿Un comentario? ¿Una crítica? Sisisisi *-*!

Nos leemos luego besos :*!


	3. Pasado

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

Una nueva historia, una nueva vida.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía D:

Gracias a ashleyswan y eugiis19 Por sus comentarios (': n.n

Capitulo 2 Dark Paradise (paraíso sombrío)

* * *

_5 años atrás._

Me encontraba acostada en la amplia cama de mi enorme habitación, decorada con luces y colores pasteles rosa, verde, morado, azul, toda la habitación estaba decorada por mis mejores amigos, cada uno de ellos dejo su esencia en cada pared.

Gire a ver el reloj, hoy me había levantado cinco minutos antes, ya quería verlo, a él, a Edward.

Teníamos un año de mantener un romance "secreto", si desde hace un año eras la otra ¿cierta bella? Yo misma me preguntaba constantemente, la respuesta era la misma por que el así lo quería, dijo que era secreto entre comillas por que tanto Alice, emett, rose, Jacob y mis padres, sabían que tenía una relación como "amigos con beneficios" con Edward.

Edward.

Era el ser más maravilloso, cariñoso, tierno, celoso, amigable, protector, y mi mejor amigo.

Del cual estaba enamorada.

No puedo definir con exactitud como comenzó, estábamos bailando, tomando, fumando de pronto nuestros roces se convirtieron en caricias, caricias en besos y de besos a hacer el amor.

Estaba mal.

Jodidamente mal.

Yo sabía en qué me estaba metiendo, yo sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, y que me quemaría como la gasolina al tener contacto con la lumbre.

Pero era él, siempre fue el siempre estuvo cuando los demás no estaban, siempre supo leerme con la mirada, siempre tuvo ese toque eléctrico que me disparaba fugazmente.

Nunca me gusto ser la otra, no me gustaba, jure desde pequeña nunca serlo, y no lo cumplí.

Era sencillo acabar con eso, decirle basta a Edward y tener mi conciencia limpia.

Patrañas.

Mentiría si no digo que perder a Edward seria perder a mi alma gemela, a mi mejor amigo, a mi confidente mi otra mitad.

Yo lo necesito, como la arena al mar, como un drogadicto a su droga, como el aire a los pulmones, en pocas palabras mi vida era suya.

¿Por qué aceptaba ser la otra?

Porque él me lo daba todo con simples cosas, pero él nunca fue conformista, siempre necesitaba más y mas de mi, a cambio de nada.

Me levante resignada de mi cama, me dirigí al baño que se encontraba a lado de mi recamara, quite los mechones de mis ojos y me mire al espejo.

Un juego retorcido me hizo verme con la cara de Luciana.

¿Qué siente lastimar a alguien inocente? ¿Qué se siente romperle el corazón cada vez que te das un revolcón con Edward? ¿Cómo se sentirá ser quien le vea la cara de tonta?

Luciana Brown, la segunda joven más hermosa después de Isabela swan, estatura de 1.55, pelo rojizo hasta la cintura, labios rosados, mejillas rosadas, blanca como la nieve.

¿Qué hacia especial a Luciana?

Era irrompible.

La pequeña caperuza como la apodábamos todos, era la persona más seria y difícil de conocer, no emitía palabras, era solitaria, y poseía un aura de misterio.

Edward era el lobo.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos intento por todos los medios entrar en el mundo de la pequeña Luciana, tres meses de arduo trabajo le costó poder estar con ella.

Ahora tenían una relación de un año tres meses, una relación que según Edward pronto terminaría.

Hubiera deseado no ir a la escuela ese día.

Pero son mas grandes mis ganas de verlo así que como un rayo me metí a bañar.

Después de hacer mi ritual, de cremas maquillaje ropa y peinado baje a desayunar.

Entre a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a mi nana sue, grave error.

Estaba mi madre.

-buenos días bella.

Su tono de sarcasmo elevo mi sonrojo a un mil porciento las imágenes de ayer corrompieron mi mente.

_Era domingo estaba a punto de ver una película cuando tocaron el timbre._

_-sorpresa_

_Mis ojos se iluminaron y mi sangre corrió por todo mi cuerpo como una locomotora._

_Estaba aquí, Edward estaba aquí._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Se supone que iría con su estúpida novia al cine o a comer no sé ni me interesaba mucho._

_-cancele mi salida con Luciana._

_Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, ni siquiera reaccione bien cuando sus ricos labios ya hacían un encuentro con los míos._

_De un movimiento se metió a la casa y cerró la puerta, mi cuerpo choco con la puerta y sus labios seguían unidos a los míos, con su lengua me pidió permiso para introducirse cosa que no negué._

_Entre jadeos Edward dijo._

_-si fuera a morir en algún lado agradecería que fuera en tus labios._

_Ambos sonreímos y después de una muy buena ronda de besos hablamos._

_-¿Qué ibas a hacer que traes esa ropa?_

_Baje mi vista hacia mi vestimenta, traía un pequeño short negro y una blusa de tirantes blanca, no llevaba zapatos y mi pelo, bueno mi pelo era un desastre._

_-pues empezaba a ver una película, pero luego cierto hombrecito guapo vino a interrumpir._

_Le regale una sonrisa sexy y volví a unir nuestros labios, el comenzó a caminar hacia tras y choco con el sillón se dejo caer y me recostó encima, nuestros sexos se comenzaron a rosar, era un vaivén excitante._

_-dios me pones tan loco._

_Comencé a besar su cuello mientras internamente hacia un pequeño baile de victoria._

_Le quite la camisa rápidamente y admire su cuerpo, bendita la hora en la que nos acostamos por primera vez, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos enamorados._

_Baje lentamente por su bien torneado torso, dejando besos húmedos mientras desabrochaba su pantalón, baje lentamente su pantalón junto su bóxer y Edward dejo escapar un sonido ronco._

_-bella por favor no juegues._

_Con mi mano tome su miembro estaba erguido listo para mi, hace rato que mis bragas estaban mucho muy húmedas, estaba a punto de besar su pene cuando escuchamos unas llaves._

_-mierda._

_Los dos como locos nos sentamos en el sofá mientras Edward se colocaba de nuevo los pantalones y se colocaba la camisa._

_-hola chicos._

_La cantarina voz de mi madre nos saco un buen susto, ambos estábamos agitados y ni que decir de nuestras caras que ahora eran de un color rojo intenso._

_-hola René._

_Mi mama dejo escapar una risita cómplice._

_Si, si nos había visto._

Después de recordar nuestra incomoda escena de ayer desayunamos juntas, papa salió temprano al trabajo, y emett bueno el siempre desayunaba faltando cinco minutos antes de entrar.

Después de comentar nuestro fin de semana y despedirnos Salí por mí bonito Mini Cooper de color rojo era mi bebe, papa me lo había regalo hace apenas un año.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegue al instituto me coloque en mi lugar de siempre, entre el jeep de emett y el convertible de Alice, ya estaban todos los carros de mis amigos incluyendo la moto de Jacob, excepto el jeep de mi hermano el idiota siempre llegaba tarde.

Baje rápidamente del auto mientras todos se acercaban a saludarme, todos menos Edward y Luciana que se encontraban del otro lado besándose.

Otro golpe a mi corazón.

Salude a todos mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras clases, pero antes de avanzar Alice me detuvo.

-necesitamos hablar.

Todos comenzaron a entrar a la escuela mientras Alice y yo nos encontramos entre nuestros autos.

-¿Qué sucede?

Alice dio una gran bocana de aire y bajo la vista al suelo.

-Luciana está embarazada.

Deje de respirar.

Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas, me deje caer al suelo de rodillas.

No todo menos eso.

Embarazada.

Un bebe.

De Luciana y Edward.

Las lagrimas rápidamente empezaron a bajar por mi rostro, no, no podía ser cierto eran muy jóvenes, ¿como un bebe?, no me negaba a eso.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

Alice se situó enfrente de mí y comenzó a sobar mi espalda en círculos, después de tratar de quitar las lagrimas en vano ella me miro con lo que más odiaba.

Lástima.

Odiaba eso con todo mi corazón, me sentía vulnerable débil y estúpida.

-contéstame carajo ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Fijo de nuevo su mirada en el suelo y bajito musito.

-ayer Edward dejo plantada a Luciana, tu sabes que soy amiga de las dos me pidió que fuera a verla que necesitaba desahogarse con una amiga, cuando llegue a su casa, estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas pensé que había sido por Edward pero después dijo que no había reglado y ella era muy exacta respecto a eso, fui a la farmacia por tres pruebas de embarazo y todas dieron positivo, tiene un mes de embarazo.

Un mes.

Embarazada.

Edward.

Me paralice, comencé a sentir frio y me abrace a mí misma, ya no lloraba, no podía ser tan débil.

-lo siento bella, pero debes de entender que ahora es el final que ya no puedes seguir con Edward se acabo su romance.

Deje salir un sollozo me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero mi corazón ese dolía horrible.

-lo sé Alice.

Nos paramos de ahí ya habíamos perdido biología ahora eso no importaba mucho.

-¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Alice asintió con la cabeza.

-diles a los maestros que no podre asistir hoy a clases que me siento muy mal.

-pero hoy tenemos tres exámenes.

Mi cabeza no daba para exámenes lo mejor sería perder el día de hoy si no solo cometería alguna estupidez.

-pide un permiso para que me los apliquen mañana no se negaran necesito hacer algo.

Nos paramos torpemente del suelo y Alice me abrazo, juro que de no ser por ser tan malditamente orgullosa me hubiera echado a llorar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Mire a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana a los ojos.

-sacare todas mis cosas de la cabaña.

La cabaña era una pequeña casita cerca de la push, Edward y yo vivíamos ahí prácticamente siempre que podíamos de pequeños y ahora se había convertido en nuestro nido de amor

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras introducía la llave en la puerta del coche ella tomo mi mano derecha y me hizo girar.

-tomes la decisión que tomes yo te voy a apoyar, si te vas al fin del mundo te voy a seguir no me importa lo que digas ¿entendido?

Me lance de nuevo a sus brazos y me eche a llorar como idiota, después de unos minutos me subí al carro y partí al lugar que un día considere lo mejor de mi vida.

Cuando iba hacia la cabaña mi celular comenzó a timbrar, dirigí mi vista para saber de quién se trataba y mi corazón se rompió un poco más.

Me coloque el manos libre y conteste la llamada.

-hola Edward.

-bella donde estas.

-voy camino a mi casa.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te sentiste mal?

-mi cabeza duele y no creí poder contestar los exámenes como es debido.

-¿quieres que te vaya a ver?

-nooo, no lo hagas no quiero que pierdas el día.

-¿estás segura?

-si.

-bueno iré a la salida, mejórate princesa.

Un nudo enorme se formo en mi garganta.

-gracias.

-¿bella?

-dime

-te quiero.

No aguante mas y termine la llamada, ¿Por qué me hace eso? ¿Por qué me duele tanto todo esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente termino con ella cuando se lo pedí?

Seguramente porque él no te ama, es sencillo bella, nunca has escuchado un te amo de sus labios, nunca hizo algo más que llevar una relación en la que solo había sexo y ya, mírate, mira tu vida de hace un año y la de ahora, antes comían juntos todo el tiempo hacían travesuras asistían a fiestas, ¿y ahora? Ahora solo es sexo, escuchar sus dramas, sus problemas, no salen juntos si no va Luciana, ¿eso es lo que quieres por siempre bella? ¿Quieres seguir siendo la otra?

Me detuve frente la cabaña como un trapo, tal vez mi conciencia tenía razón, tal vez Alice tenía razón, y no era tal vez la tenían ambas la tenían, ahora no solo era Luciana era un bebe también.

Subí los pocos escalones que había y me situé enfrente de la puerta.

Flashes de cuando éramos pequeños golpearon rápidamente mi mente.

Nosotros corriendo adentro porque iríamos la playa, nosotros jugando a los príncipes en el suelo, nosotros jugando a las escondidas, nosotros abrazados, nosotros riendo, jugando, gritando, siendo felices.

Luego crecimos y hicimos de la cabaña el mejor lugar para las fiestas, nosotros riendo, nosotros bailando, tomando, haciendo el amor.

Todo eso se veía lejano, los últimos cuatro meses habíamos estado tan metido en los malditos exámenes que ya no hacíamos fiestas, ya no convivíamos como antes, ¿Por qué mierda teníamos que cambiar tanto?

Resignada entre a la cabaña y me arrepentí.

Todo olía a nosotros, a Edward, foto el lugar estaba lleno de fotografías en las paredes en las mesas, encima de la chimenea.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir rápidamente, se agolpeaban unas contra otras, me sentía tan sola, tan vacía, tan malditamente mal conmigo misma.

Cuantas veces me había jurado a mi misma no volver a sufrir por un hombre.

_Cuando tenía quince me enamore perdidamente de un chico mayor, james._

_El no me rompió el corazón, no me hizo daño, nunca me lastimo, nunca me hizo llorar intencionalmente, todo lo contrario._

_Estaba ahí conmigo cuando lo necesitaba, me abrazaba, me besaba como si yo fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo, todo el tiempo me hacía sentir querida que yo valía la pena, que yo era una prioridad y no una opción y que si las cosas se ponían mal, si estaba a mi lado no importaría._

_Teníamos la mejor relación, sin duda era muy envidiada a todos les gustábamos excepto a Edward según el no me convenía, cuando james tuvo que irse a Inglaterra a comenzar la universidad yo ya no era la misma._

_Todo me parecía una mierda y Edward no me dejo caer sin embargo hizo promesas que no cumpliría._

Rápidamente comencé a empacar toda mi ropa, las fotografías mientras lloraba en silencio, eso es una porquería sin duda no llorar o llorar a medias es una carga horrible para cualquier persona.

Ya llevaba todas las cajas solo faltaba una maleta.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras en la puerta divise a alguien.

Edward

Su cara estaba pálida, sus ojos verdes amarillos ya no brillaban tanto como me gustaba

-¿Qué haces?

Su voz era pastosa señal de que había llorado.

-estoy recogiendo mis cosas.

Su mirada comenzó a inspeccionar toda la sala, después su mirada se fijo en la maleta que traía.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y deje de respirar, era un infierno verlo tan triste y vulnerable.

-iba a ir a verte y entonces Luciana hablo conmigo del embarazo Alice estaba con nosotros cuando me le confesó y supuse que ya te lo había dicho y cuando estuve a punto de ir a buscarte Alice dijo que estarías acá.

Cuando intente decir algo simplemente no paso nada.

Tenía ganas de decirle que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta a seguir con el, que si él me lo demostraba yo me quedaría a su lado, que juntos hallaríamos la forma de seguir con su vida y el bebe y estar juntos.

Pero no dije nada.

No valía la pena, siempre era yo dando todo por nada, ser la otra, la que desase la felicidad, la que estorba, esa era yo, yo era la otra.

-me tengo que ir Edward, esto no está bien, no solo somos tu y yo también es Luciana y el bebe y sinceramente estoy harta de ser la otra.

Se acerco rápidamente a mí.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Te necesito a mi lado bella por favor, ¿acaso no piensas en cómo me siento?

Respire profundamente guardando todo rastro de amor, ella no se lo merecía yo no me lo merecía. La sangre se calentó y toda la ira y el dolor que mi cuerpo pudo contener exploto.

-deja de ser tan malditamente egoísta carajo, por un segundo deja de pensar en ti, siempre eres tú, y luego tu y al último tú, ¿crees que no pienso como te sientes? ¿Crees que no se cómo se siente Luciana? ¿Acaso no te has detenido a pensar en mi?, no soy tan fuerte Edward levanto barreras por que se cómo se siente que te lastimen y aun con barreras me duele, necesito esto Edward necesito irme y necesito tiempo y tu también lo necesitas.

Las lagrimas ya hacían por nuestras mejillas, nuestro cuerpos estaban tan cercanos que su respiración se mezclaba con la mía, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un casto beso.

-me voy a perder sin ti bella.

Susurro tan bajito, pero mi corazón sintió que se lo hubieran tatuado me dolía tanto, como él no se daba una idea el verlo tan vulnerable.

-a veces la mejor forma de saber que queremos y quienes somos es perdiéndonos amor.

Bese su frente y tome la ultima maleta, me llevaba todo con lo que había llegado, excepto algo, mi corazón.

Subí al carro rápidamente y me dirigí a casa, mi vida sin dudas cambiara y tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno saldría.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo y el siguiente hablaran de cómo sucedieron las cosas, actualizare un día sí y un día no y así.**

**Besos y gracias por seguir :***


	4. Segundo adios

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

_Nuevamente perdón si hay faltas de ortografía.$:_

_Gracias por sus comentarios a las bellas damitas: __Guest, Gatita Swan y Mariiannee_

_Solo por si quieren como un comentario extra, las canciones que escuche mientras lloraba y escribia fueron: inoccent de Taylor swif y ride de lana del rey.C:_

* * *

_**5 años atrás…**_

Las cosas no estaban bien en absoluto, volví a caer, volví a tropezar con la misma piedra, ¿Cómo era posible que no entendiera? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Yo misma me había buscado esto de eso estaba consciente pero nunca de verdad que hubiera imaginado que iba a doler tanto.

Había apenas pasado una semana desde que me había alejado completamente de Edward, no solo había perdido a mi alma gemela era mi mejor amigo, y a pesar de que Alice y emett nunca me dejaban sola y rose y Jacob se encargaban de hacerme reír, ya nada era como antes ya todo había perdido el sentido ya todo se sentía negro y triste.

Faltaban dos semanas para que termináramos el instituto, después de ahí todo iba a cambiar mientras que Alice emett Jacob y rose se dedicarían a la universidad Luciana y Edward aprenderían a criar a un bebe, de mi ni que decir no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, si me quedaba seria morir cada vez que viera a ese bebe o a Edward tenerlo cerca pero no poder tocarlo eso no era bueno, y si me iba si decidía dejar este pueblo me mataría no saber nada de Edward así que mientras pasaban estas dos semanas pensaría que hacer.

Me levante como un zombi y me di una ducha rápida, ya no tenia ánimos de nada simplemente íbamos a la escuela para terminar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de graduación.

Me senté frente al tocador y me vi en el espejo, mi pelo estaba opaco y sin vida, mi cuerpo estaba muy pálido, pero mis ojos, esos ojos que brillaban siempre, que habían aprendido analizar a la gente, que te mostraban el fondo de mi alma estaban tan vacios, estaban tan perdidos tan solos.

Deje escapar un jadeo.

Cualquiera puede decir que era fuerte, que había hecho las cosas bien, ¿pero por que dolía tanto? ¿Por qué me hacía sentir tan miserable?

Me quede mirando mi reflejo tanto tiempo y estaba tan perdida que no escuche ni vi a mi madre en la puerta hasta que hablo.

-a veces me da miedo que hagas eso bella, siento que un día te quedaras en tu mundo y no vas a volver.

Vi a mi mama por el espejo, ella eran tan hermosa sus cabellos rubios ojos verdes y esas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos la hacían parecer la mujer más bella, ella era tan fuerte tan alegre, Charlie siempre nos decía a emett y a mí que amaba tanto a nuestra madre por ser una mujer con mucha dignidad y orgullo, pero más que nada humildad se amaban tanto que daba envidia ver tanto amor.

-tal vez porque este no me gusta mama, es irónico que si haces algo bien cueste tanto trabajo y duela tanto, en cambio hacer algo mal es tan fácil y cobarde.

Mama se acerco a donde me encontraba y se sentó a un lado mío, pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-si las cosas buenas fueran fáciles bella todo el mundo las aria, en cambio hacerlas malas todo mundo lo puede hacer, pero quien pone todo de su parte quien lucha a un cuando la guerra sea tan dolorosa esa persona hija al final del día es más feliz, tal vez ahora duele pero en un tiempo no muy cercano ni tampoco lejano, veras este momento esta situación y tú misma juzgaras si hiciste las cosas bien y si el dolor que sientes valió la pena.

Me abrace fuertemente de mi mama, ella era tan sabia, ella tiene razón tiene que tenerla porque yo no le veía la pena a este dolor.

-te amo mama.

Ella me estrecho más a sus brazos y unas lágrimas descendieron por sus ojos.

-y yo a ti mi pequeñita, comparte tu dolor bebe no lo guardes solo para ti, tal vez si lo sacas y lo compartes sea menos doloroso.

Estuve llorando como nunca lo había hecho, pero mama tenía razón se habérmelo quedado adentro me hubiera dolido mas.

-ahora pequeña arréglate que tienes que desayunar eh irte a la escuela.

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a arreglarme, de verdad me sentía mejor, no me sentía bien, pero deje de sentir que cargaba algo demasiado pesado en mi espalda.

Solo mis amigos, mis padres y los de Edward sabían lo del embarazo, esme lloro mucho cuando se entero argumentaba que Edward solo se había echado a perder la vida ya que era muy joven, estuvo triste durante tres días, esme quien siempre considere una segunda madre al igual que yo perdió ese brillo en su mirada.

Termine de arreglar mi ropa, hoy iba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados a mi cuerpo, tenis, y una sudadera azul, mi pelo decidí dejarlo caer y hacerse un nido de pájaros si así gustaba.

Cuando Salí de mi habitación emett me esperaba en el pasillo.

Emett quien al igual que Edward era dos años más grande que yo, siempre pareció ser un niño pequeño, era un niño pequeño siempre hacíamos travesuras, a sue, a mi madre a nuestros amigos, siempre fuimos muy unidos, lo amaba y él me amaba a mí, cuando éramos pequeños el Edward y rose decidieron dejar perder un año para tratar de quedarse más con nosotros, Alice y yo tuvimos un año demasiado estresado pues tuvimos que aplicar un examen para que así nos dejaran a la par que mi hermano y mis amigos.

Por eso era que todos nos graduaríamos juntos, desde la primaria nunca nos separábamos, al llegar a la prepa éramos de los más populares, pero siempre fuimos humildes, nunca permitimos que hubiera violencia ni conflictos, nos convertimos en amigos de todos, pero nuestra amistad era irrompible y siempre había confianza algo que muchos envidiaban y admiraban.

Se acerco lentamente a mí y me cargo, me dio un abrazo fuerte, un abrazo de los que pedían a gritos nunca soltarte, el siempre me supo leer con el silencio, el sabia que necesitaba esto, que necesitaba que me sacara de nuevo a la luz porque si no lo hacía entonces probablemente me perdería, y si es triste perder a alguien creo que perder tu esencia perderte a ti misma eso, eso es horrible.

Correspondí su abrazo porque lo necesitaba con todo mí ser, después de unos segundos susurro a mi oído.

-estoy contigo ¿recuérdalo si?

Asentí varias veces con la cabeza, no podía hablar un nudo en la garganta se había instalado y la verdad estaba harta de llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estábamos en clase de matemáticas, el señor Gordon se había encargado de darnos un discurso de vida los últimos cuarenta minutos, me daba cuenta de que era demasiado aburrido por la expresión de mis compañeros y de Jacob quien se encontraba a un lado de mí.

Jacob era otro de mis mejores amigos, el comenzó la secundaria con nosotros, y después de un malentendido con Edward nos hicimos mejores amigos, ellos en especial eran los mejores amigos, Jacob siempre se ah caracterizado por tener un corazón enorme, siempre estaba ahí para hacerte reír hasta llorar, defenderte a golpes por encima de quien fuera, ese era Jacob mi Jacob, pero no era muy bueno con las palabras, la mayoría de las veces lograba deprimirte más o hacerte reír por su intento de consuelo.

El al enterarse de mi "romance" con Edward me grito horrible, sobre qué clase de mujer era y ese tipo de cosas, al final me hizo llorar diciéndome que yo no tenía por qué ser la otra de nadie cuando podía ser un mundo para alguien, pero ni eso me hizo recapacitar, después de un tiempo él lo acepto.

Yo no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía el maestro, mi mente estaba en la situación en la que me encontraba.

Ninguno de mis amigos se alejo de mi, al contrario se alejaron mas de Edward, y aun cuando ellos sabían que era más culpa mía que de Edward el que yo sufriera en este momento, ellos lo culpaban a él, argumentando que si Edward hubiera terminado antes con Luciana probablemente el ahora estuviera preocupado por la universidad y no por ver que le dará de comer a un bebe.

-¿sabes que la gente la pueden juzgar de loca por lo que estás haciendo?

Gire mi vista a Jacob que me veía asustado.

-¿de qué hablas tonto?

-de eso que haces, quedarte viendo fijo algo y después solo está tu cuerpo aquí, es como si te tele transportaras a otro mundo y no fueras a volver.

Deje salir una risita.

-eres la segunda persona que me lo dice en el día.

-entonces esa persona debe de ser muy inteligente porque de verdad mujer que das miedo.

Le saque el dedo de en medio y después nos echamos a reír.

Ya nos encontrábamos en el comedor, todos hablábamos de lo que sucedería después de salir, y yo seguía sin saber que mierda hacer con mi vida.

Irme

Quedarme

Irme

Quedarme.

Y como si el destino me diera la respuesta, a lo lejos en una mesa de la esquina Edward miraba el suelo mientras Luciana lo miraba a él.

Estaban hablando de algo, pero Edward tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto, después de unos segundos su mirada se encontró con la mía y juro que deje de respirar.

Sus ojos, ellos, estaban tan tristes tan marchitos, me regalo una sonrisa de medio lado, esa que te mojaba las bragas, pero ahora ya no causaba nada de eso, solo dolor, mucho dolor.

Luciana también me miro y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Me tenía que ir.

Me tenía que largar de este maldito pueblo por qué juro que de quedarme aquí me cortaría las malditas venas.

No podía, no era normal una persona no puede con tanto dolor, no cuando la persona que amas, cuando la persona por la que estas dispuesta a dar tu vida sufre tanto y no puedes hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Cobarde

Eso soy una cobarde, pero ¿Qué hacia? Quedarme solo complicaría las cosas, probablemente ellos se casen, vivan juntos, después de un tiempo continúen sus vidas en la universidad ¿y yo? Quedarme a contemplar eso sería una verdadera estupidez.

Fije mi vista rápidamente de nuevo a la mesa, y todos estaban callados, todos me miraban, con lo que más odiaba, lastima.

-dejen de verme como si fuera una estúpida, no me tengan lastima saben que la odio y no la necesito.

Me pare rápidamente y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la escuela, teníamos prohibido ir ahí pero si me quedaba un momento más adentro me ahogaría me sentía sofocada.

Rápidamente saque un cigarrillo de la bolsa delantera de mi suéter, no era una chica fumadora, empecé a fumar casi al mismo tiempo que comencé a ser la otra, no me gustaba fumar, no mucho, pero cuando lo hacía al aire libre, cuando el viento helado chocaba en mi rostro me hacía sentir bien, cada vez que el humo entraba en mi garganta y pulmones y luego lo liberaba, sentía que liberaba también parte de la mierda con la que cargo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no tienes que fumar?

Mi cuerpo entero se tenso.

Gire lentamente y ahí, enfrente de mí la persona que mas amaba me veía con ¿amor? No se ya no distinguía nada, mi mente solo captaba que Edward esta aquí.

-lo necesitaba, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lentamente se acerco a donde yo estaba.

-vine a ver qué sucedió, cuando saliste los chicos me miraron de una forma no muy agradable.

Tire la colilla del cigarro y deje salir el humo.

-te ves tan sexy cuando haces eso.

Se acerco rápidamente a mí y me abrazo por la cintura, su rostro, Jesús bendito estaba a dos centímetros del mío.

No sé quien allá arriba me amaba o me odiaba y me dio autocontrol y me retire de los brazos de Edward.

-no me hagas las cosas más difíciles Edward por favor.

Sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lágrimas.

Jodida mierda.

-¿Qué no te haga las cosas más difíciles? ¿Sabes cómo se me ha hecho difícil a mi? Tú no sabes que tan difícil Isabela, tú no eres quien se tiene que preocupar por pañales, tú no te tienes que preocupar por que pasara con tu vida ahora, tú no estás sola, a ti no te dejaron solo quien considerabas tus amigos, tus papas no están decepcionados de ti.

Era cierto, tenía razón pero eso no daba derecho a que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera y luego irse con Luciana, ya no, no cuando un pequeñito necesitaba ahora de su atención.

-es verdad, tienes mucha razón, pero eso tampoco te da derecho a creer que volveré a hacer lo de antes, siento muchísimo lo que estas pasando, se que debe de ser muy doloroso ¿pero no fue por mi culpa o sí? Yo te pedí tantas veces que dejaras a Luciana, que tú y yo comenzáramos nuestra historia pero tú estabas tan cegado por querer que fuera ella tu novia, de ser tu quien demostrara que podía entrar en la vida de la santa Luciana, no me quieras echar a mí la culpa de tus actos Edward, no cuando no tienes ningún argumento.

Las lágrimas caían intensamente por mi cara.

-pudiste haberme hecho recapacitar bella, es cierto que me pediste que le dejara, pero siempre terminabas regresando a mis brazos, siempre terminábamos juntos, tal vez no estaba ciego tal vez estoy enamorado de Luciana.

Mi corazón se detuvo, la sangre se fue de mi cuerpo, el alma se me fue del cuerpo.

La amaba.

La quería.

A ella.

No a mí.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer con más intensidad, pero ahora eran de furia, furia conmigo por ser tan estúpida eh ingenua, es claro que la ama carajo, por eso nunca le dejo, por eso siempre venia conmigo cuando tenía ganas.

De repente comencé a sentir más frio del que en realidad hacia, y comencé a temblar como una hojita de otoño a punto de caer.

-eso, eso está bien supongo, el bebe debe de crecer con unas padres que se amen.

Se acerco rápidamente a mí y aun cuando trate de quitar sus manos de mi rostro me miro directamente a los ojos.

-pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame, eso no quiere decir que no imagine contigo mi vida, fuiste tú siempre has sido tú quien eh amado tanto, por eso me molestaba james, por eso me peleaba con todos tus novios, por eso no te eh dejado ir.

Me beso y todo mi dolor y todo se fue a la mierda.

Conteste el beso.

Porque era el último.

Porque esta era la despedida.

Porque después de tanto y todo, y aun cuando lo ame más que a mi vida, aun cuando lo necesite como al aire, el ya no es mío.

Nos separamos cuando escuchamos ruido detrás de Edward.

No había nadie detrás, pero juro que escuchamos algo.

Se giro a verme nuevamente y me separe de él.

-¿sabes que esto es todo verdad? Que dentro de dos semanas me iré a la universidad y que no voy a regresar, que tu y yo solo seremos parte del pasado ¿cierto?

El asintió tristemente con la cabeza.

-me arrepiento muchísimo de no haberte hecho caso, de ser un estúpido inseguro que creyó que si me quedaba con Luciana tu seguirías a mi lado por que ibas a pelear por qué me amabas, pero tú lo hacías, tú me amabas y yo dudaba de eso.

me eche a sus brazos y lloramos, lloramos por que no solo perdíamos nuestra amistad, no solo nos dejaríamos de ver para siempre, estábamos negándonos a nuestro amor y eso era lo más doloroso.

-te amo.

Dijimos al unisonó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Dos semanas después.**_

-debe de haber testigo de que me vas a matar con estos tacones Alice Brandon.

Las semanas de calificaciones exámenes y detalles de fiestas y universidades habían terminado.

Todo había tenido su fruto, salir con honorarios era algo espectacular.

Todo iba bien, todo menos algo.

Mi corazón

Después de ese encuentro, el y yo ya no hablamos, ya no podía decir su nombre ni pensarlo y echarme a llorar como una magdalena.

Me metí lleno de con los detalles de la universidad, administración de empresas.

El viejo abuelo marco le heredo la empresa a su única nieta Isabela.

Si el abuelo antes de morir estipulo que yo me quedaría con la cadena hotelera más grande de estados unidos, _swan corporación_.

La sede más importante estaba en nueva york desde ahí mi tío aro manejaba la empresa, y hace unos días se comunico conmigo para él personalmente darme la noticia, el necesitaba un descanso y que mejor que cederle el lugar a su nieta preferida palabras sabias de mi tío aro.

Después de resolver que sería de mi vida, salimos cada noche de fiesta, todos nuestros compañeros nos invitaban a celebrar nuestro adiós en cada casa o antro y a cada una asistimos pero hoy, hoy era la más grande eh importante la que era organizada por la escuela.

-no seas exagerada, esos tacones se te ven maravillosos, ¿verdad que si rose?

Rosalie asintió y me guiño el ojo.

-rosalie por dios calma tus hormonas.

Las tres nos soltamos a reír, iba a extrañar esto, rose y emett se iban a california a estudiar ingeniería mecánica automotriz, si los dos estaban enamorados en arreglar carros, su sueño era abrir varios talleres en el país, y aunque el abuelo no le dejo una empresa le dejo una buena cantidad de dinero para sus gastos.

En cambio Alice y Jacob se irían conmigo a nueva york, Jacob quería ser abogado mientras que Alice estudiaría moda y diseño, a los dos se les veía un buen futuro, aunque Jacob le costaría más trabajo ya que bueno mi amigo no era bueno para dialogar.

Ambas nos dimos una última mirada en el espejo nos veíamos hermosas, aun con nuestras túnicas y sombreritos nos veíamos hermosas, hoy él era el día, después de hoy nuestra vida comenzaría.

* * *

**Asdfghjkjhgfds! Larguísimo este capítulo pero me gusto mucho, pero el otro, o por dios el otro lloraran, ya todo se desenlazara y bueno es algo horrible )':!**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir esta humilde historia, a las que se toman el tiempo de leer también muchas gracias *w*! nos leemos el domingo C:**


	5. Desterrados de mi vida

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

_Aquí el 5 capitulo: llore muchachas, se los juro que llore, pero ahora sin más disfrútenlo. _

**Nota: las gradas de los centros deportivos son consideradas por esta autora escaleras también xD!**

**Capitulo 4: desterrados de mi vida.**

* * *

**5 años atrás.**

Nos encontrábamos en medio de la cancha de basquetball del instituto, las mesas estaban adornadas con un mantel verde y un bonito florero de tulipanes margaritas y miles de flores de colores exóticos, por todos lados se escuchaban murmullos, ya todo estaba hecho la generación 2004-2007 se había graduado como era debido, claro habían sus altas y sus bajas, pero todos siempre fuimos unidos, todos se felicitaban lloraban y reían, esto era todo, habíamos entregado tres años importantes a los estudios, exámenes y maestros fastidiosos al igual que fiestas, sexo y amor.

Después de unas palabras del director todos se dispusieron a celebrar nuestra última borrachera juntos, me senté a lo lejos, encima de las gradas mientras veía a mis compañeros, todos y cada uno de ellos, me habían regalo una vivencia una lección y un tiempo hermoso, algo que mucha gente necesita y no lo encuentra, todos me habían deseado lo mejor y me habían confesado lo agradecidos que se encontraban conmigo por ser su amiga, claro que las lagrimas y los agradecimientos de mi parte no se hicieron esperar.

Mire sobre la gente a mis amigos, todos ellos bailaban en un circulo mientras sonreían y gritaban cosas, nuestros compañeros se comenzaron a acercar y el circulo comenzó a crecer rápidamente, iba a extrañar esto, extrañaba esto y todavía no me iba del pueblo, en dos semanas desaparecería de aquí y solo vendría al reencuentro que se hace cada diez años, mis padres se mudarían a Inglaterra y yo ya no tendría nada que hacer aquí.

Estaba tan perdida sonriendo a la imagen que tenia frente a mí, preguntándome donde estaría Alice que no me percate quien estaba a un lado mío.

-es genial cierto.

Gire mi rostro rápidamente a la voz que me había hablado, también estaba contemplando la imagen de mis amigos bailando.

-yo quise todo eso ¿sabes? Yo quería ser la persona que tuviera todo eso, unos amigos incondicionales, una familia unida, una mejor amiga, un novio que me amara, pero todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando cumplí nueve, mi mama se separo de mi padre por que este le pegaba todas las noches, mi mama se convirtió en la persona más fría y detestable de mi vida pero también a la que mas amaba y estaba dispuesta a dar todo por ella, cuando cumplí once mama conoció a un señor, camerón se llamaba me trataba muy bien y había regresado a mi mama, ala que yo amaba, ala cariñosa hogareña y amable, cuatro meses después el vivía con nosotros, me encariñe rápido de él y cuando menos lo espere cinco meses después me violo dos meses después me encuentro embarazada, obviamente era muy pequeña para traer un bebe al mundo, apenas me había comenzado a menstruar, entonces aborte, aborte porque ese niño me recordaría siempre lo que me había sucedido, mama se entero y denuncio a camerón pero yo ya estaba vacía quebrada, ya no valía le pena nada.

Me quede inmóvil y quieta en mi lugar, mi respiración estaba entrecortada, ¿Por qué me decía esto?

-pensé que después de esto ya nadie me amaría que todos se alejarían de mi porque les causaba asco, por eso me encerraba en mi mundo y no me permitía ser amigable con nadie, pero Edward, Edward se metió rápidamente a mi corazón, huía de él, trataba de alejarme de él pero cada vez que lo intentaba el se metía mas y mas en mi corazón, entonces accedí a que entrara a mi vida, y cuando paso el tiempo ambos queríamos estar juntos pero yo no quería, un día le confesé todo y ese día lo hicimos nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma y el limpio el mal recuerdo de lo sucedido, y lo amo, lo amo con mi vida porque él es mi todo, el no solo me enseño amarlo enseño a amarme a mi misma algo que simplemente sentía imposible.

Su mirada ahora estaba perdida en algún lugar al igual que la mía ¿Cómo mierda pude ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo pude haberle hecho esto? Aun cuando no supiera de esta historia ella no se merecía esto, ella al contrario de Edward y yo había sufrido lo suficiente como para que todavía le hiciéramos algo así.

En minutos me sentí horrible, me di asco a mi misma ¿Cómo mierda Edward continuo con eso aun cuando sabia de esto? El si era egoísta, pero me mentiría a mi misma si dijo que él era malo porque aun cuando me sentía de la mierda con esto que acaba de enterarme no hubiera dejado a Edward.

-hace unas semanas descubrí que Edward me engañaba.

Rápidamente mi cuerpo se tenso y comencé a sudar frio y a temblar esto me pasaba normalmente cuando tenía ataques de nervios.

-no sabía quién era, me resultaba difícil descubrir quién me estaría robando a Edward, no lo hubiera descubierto de no ser por la mentira que cree sobre el embarazo.

Rápidamente me gire a verla de nuevo ¿mintió? ¿No estaba embarazada? Miles de preguntas se comenzaron a formar pero ninguna tenía respuesta.

-no no estoy embarazada le hable a la estúpida de la enana para tener una testigo mi madre sale ahora con uno de los médicos del hospital de forks fue fácil obligarla a ella y a su estúpido novio a que me ayudaran con el plan, las pruebas de embarazo que vieron Alice y Edward son de una paciente de mi nuevo papi.

Me quede en blanco.

-Así fue fácil darme cuenta de que eras tú, te alejaste rápidamente de él al igual que todos tus amiguitos que te miraban como la inocente como la que estaba sufriendo rápidamente todo encajo, se que tú eras la otra, se que Edward estaba enganchado de ti pero ya no mas no después de hoy.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo que es debido ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-si será una pena que avientes por las gradas a la pobre de Luciana haciendo que pierda al bebe en el proceso.

Me le quede viendo horrorizada ¿Cómo mierda me decía eso? Pero todo era claro, estábamos en la parte más alta, apenas y la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana nos reflejaba cualquiera creería eso, pero no estaba embarazada.

-pero tú no estás embarazada Luciana.

Ella comenzó a reír como bruja de cuento, me comencé a sentir mal, se me estaban juntando demasiadas emociones está loca tenía un plan a la perfección, ¿lo había inventando todo en estos pocos minutos? Comencé sentir mucho miedo ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Mis amigos? Alguien que se diera cuenta de los planes de esta enferma.

-tú hiciste todo tan fácil Isabela, el plan era sencillo, te hablaría pidiendo ayuda porque me sentía mal sobre si contarle o no a mi mama, tu irías y me consolarías porque eres santa Isabela, diría que en realidad fuiste a mi casa diciéndome que te acostabas con Edward, tu egoístamente me tumbarías por las escaleras pues ese bebe seria un estorbo en tu camino y así tú podrías estar con Edward, yo me tumbaría de las escaleras diciendo que me empujaste, entonces mi nuevo papi afirmaría que perdí al bebe por culpa de mi caída y entonces ¡bum!, te irías directo a la mierda por zorra.

No supe en qué momento comencé a llorar, estaba loca, tenía todo tan calculado y todo era tan perfecto que si ella no me lo hubiera dicho podría haber sido perfecto ¿Qué mierda seguía haciendo yo parada aquí?

Trate de bajar una de las gradas pero ella me tomo del brazo.

-suéltame Luciana por favor no hagas esto.

Rápidamente me tomo del brazo derecho y encajo sus uñas en el.

-no zorra me pagaras esto, no te quedaras con Edward y te quitare todo lo que tienes como lo hiciste conmigo.

Comencé a llorar y trate de zafar mi brazo de su agarre, cada vez me lastimaba mas, podía sentir la sangre escurriendo por mi brazo, y entonces sucedió.

Toda fue demasiado rápido.

Luciana me soltó y se aventó por las gradas.

Horrorizada deje salir un fuerte sollozo, no podía ser posible.

Su cuerpo baja en picada, escuchaba como su cabeza y sus extremidades pegaban en las bancas.

No llego hasta abajo solo a la mitad, pero de su cara salía bastante sangre y podía ver que estaba inconsciente.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente y me miraban horrorizados.

No.

No puede ser.

No era cierto.

Los maestros y todos los alumnos rápidamente se acercaron a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Luciana, me deje caer en la grada que era como unas pequeñas escaleras mientras veía todo.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Todos me hablaban y me trataban de hacer reaccionar pero no podía escuchar nada, no tenia control de mi cuerpo.

Luciana había ganado.

Me sentía mal sentía que una sombra se había apoderado de mi envolviéndome, no reaccione hasta que rosalie me abofeteo.

Rápidamente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y toque mi mejilla que rosalie había lastimado.

Entonces de apoco a poco todos los sonidos comenzaron a escucharse, muchos gritos y murmullos se encontraban alrededor de mi y de Luciana.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste Isabela?

Rose y emett me veían con furia mientras Jacob me veía asustado.

-lo logro ella lo logro, yo no fui se los juro que yo no fui.

Rose me sacudió fuertemente de los hombros lastimándome.

-¿Qué mierda logro Isabela? La empujaste, la tiraste por las escaleras.

Comencé a hiperventilar, el estomago me dolía y entonces todo se oscureció a mi alrededor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-está despertando.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me sentía muy pesada y mi brazo dolía.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré con las caras de Alice Jacob rose emett la enfermera del instituto y el director.

Todos tenían miradas diferentes, Alice me veía con complicidad, Jacob me veía interrogante y su semblante seguía siendo de alguien asustado, emett y rose me veían furiosos, mientras que la enferma y el director me veían decepcionados.

El director fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué sucedió Isabela?

Tome aire fuertemente y comencé a contarles todo, mientras relataba lloraba y me avergonzaba de todo.

Todos me veían intrigados y confundidos, pero había algo más, algo que no les dejaba creerme.

-¿entonces te acostabas con Edward?

Asentí con la cabeza.

El director negó con la cabeza, como cuando alguien se niega a creer que la persona que admiras se ah equivocado.

-eras mi alumna preferida isa, siempre fuiste la ejemplar siempre fuiste la admiración de las muchachas ¿Cómo pudiste caer en eso?

Baje avergonzada la mirada hacia el suelo.

-por amor director.

Todos se quedaron callados, entonces comenzamos a escuchar gritos y golpes, yo reconocía esa voz.

Edward.

Entre empujones de algunos de nuestros compañeros y la sub directora un Edward bastante molesto entro a la enfermería.

-tú.

Me señala con un dedo mientras se dirige rápidamente a mí.

-¿Cómo mierda pudiste Isabela? ¿Qué clase de enferma egoísta y perra eres?

Mis ojos comenzaron a picar mientras escuchaba a mi corazón quebrándose.

-Edward deja me explicarte, yo no la avente te lo juro.

Edward me miraba furioso mientras unas lagrimas descendían a sus mejillas, cuando trate de quitarlas se hizo para atrás, y cuando menos lo espere me abofeteo.

Deje salir un jadeo al igual que Alice.

-que mierda te sucede.

Gire mi vista para ver por qué solo Alice me defendía, el director se salió junto a la enfermera con la mirada en el piso, emett y rose solo me veían con dolor eh indiferencia, Jacob tenia apretados sus puños y se quedo ahí sin hacer nada.

Edward me tomo del cabello en una coleta mientras me tiraba de la camilla, deje escapar un grito desgarrador, me estaba lastimando horriblemente, trataba de zafarme pero su agarre se hacía más fuerte y me dolía cada vez mas.

Me saco al pasillo donde se encontraban solo algunos de nuestros compañeros de clase, escuchaba la música de fondo, de los alumnos que continuaron celebrando la graduación.

Cuando estuve en medio del circulo el cual habían formado me dejo caer horriblemente en el suelo.

Alice corrió rápidamente hacia mí pero uno de los muchachos la había tomado de la cintura y se la había llevado, Alice solo gritaba que yo tenía razón, que Luciana mentía, que me dejaran en paz pero nadie le prestaba atención.

Trate de levantarme pero de nuevo una bofetada me tiro al suelo, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, me sentía horrible comencé a sentir como temblaba y nadie me ayudaba ¿Dónde estaba emett? ¿Por qué me hacia esto Edward?

Levante mi mirada y Edward estaba en cuclillas me miraba con un profundo odio, rencor, ira todo los sentimientos de repulsión hacia alguien él lo sentía lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-déjame explicarte Edward.

Apenas termine de hablar y Edward me abofeteo de nuevo, esta vez me había tomado del mismo brazo del cual estaba lastimada, me levanto y me aventó fuertemente a uno de los casilleros la palanca de seguridad de los casilleros se encajo fuertemente en mi espalda. Me caí al suelo en seco.

-eres una puta zorra eso es lo que eres maldita perra, ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a Luciana? ¿Qué querías Isabela dímelo?

Edward tomo fuertemente mi rostro haciéndome mirarlo, trataba de hablar pero su agarre no me lo permitía, cuando se percato de esto soltó mi cara bruscamente haciendo chocar mi mejilla con el frio casillero.

-yo no la avente te lo juro Edward, ella planeo todo, ella ni siquiera está embarazada trato de lastimarme mírame el brazo ¿Cómo me aria yo eso? ¿Cómo podía tirarla yo de las gradas cuando te pedí que nos alejáramos para estar con ella? ¿Por qué no me crees?

El dejo salir un bufido y después una vez más me pego una bofetada.

-tú no sabes lo que ella ah vivido, tú no sabes su pasado, ni lo mucho que le emocionaba la idea de un bebe en su vida, ¿Por qué mierda ella se aventaría de las escaleras?

Trataba de hablar pero mi llanto no me dejaba, los muchachos seguían aquí y me daba mucho miedo lo que estaban esperando.

-porque sabe que tu y yo nos acostábamos Edward ella sabe que la engañabas conmigo ¿Por qué no me crees carajo?

El agacho su mirada y me miro de nuevo con los mismos ojos que había tenido en toda la noche.

-te vieron empujarla Isabela, eres una arpía mentirosa me das asco, yo mismo te matare si Luciana no vuelve a despertar y si mataste a mi hijo ¿entendiste?

Me miro fijamente y me quede congelada, estampo su puño en el casillero que se encontraba a un lado de mi a la altura de mi cara.

-¿Qué si entendiste carajo?

Asentí varias veces con la cabeza.

No podía ser esto posible, preferiría estar muerta a estar viviendo todo esto.

Me levanto bruscamente y me dejo tambaleándome se giro hacia los muchachos y solo basto una mirada para que ellos se movieran y lo vi irse rápidamente por el pasillo de la escuela.

Cuando pensé que todo esto ya era suficiente, que estaba pagando lo que sea que allá hecho en mi otra vida, los cinco o siete muchachos que se encontraban ahí me dejaron caer una cubeta de agua helada, mi cuerpo rápidamente brinco por el contacto con el agua y comencé a temblar fuertemente, cuando pensé que ya era todo, cuando deseaba con todo mi ser que fuera todo me escupieron en la cara.

Todos se largaron de ahí hacia el gimnasio.

Y yo me quede ahí, tirada llorando, sintiéndome la mierda más grande del universo, me sentía sola y me sentía mal demasiado mal, las palabras simplemente no describen como se puede sentir alguien de esa manera.

Me hice una pequeña bolita en el suelo mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.

Alice llego rápidamente a mi echa un mar de lagrimas, me abrazo mientras me susurraba que ella había escuchado todo lo que Luciana me había dicho que ella sabía todo y que teníamos que demostrar que era inocente.

Quería apoyarla quería decirle que tenía razón pero no podía hablar no salía nada de mi garganta.

Me levante lentamente, cuando iba apoyarme en Alice resbale cayendo al piso completamente, seguí llorando porque era una desgracia tras otra, porque me mataba estar así.

Llegamos al coche de Alice y todo comenzó a ir más rápido.

Baje del auto, y entramos a mi casa, subí rápidamente las escaleras tanto como me lo permitieron mis piernas, cuando llegue a mi cuarto solo tome una ducha caliente y ni siquiera puede colocarme la ropa cuando caí rendida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me hicieron despertar.

Me pare lentamente a abrir la puerta todo mi cuerpo dolía, todo mi ser pesaba demasiado.

Mis papas estaban mirándome tristemente desde el umbral de la puerta.

Me volví a la cama y me senté en ella porque si seguía parada un minuto más caería al suelo nuevamente.

Charlie y René me miraban decepcionados.

-hace un rato Luciana estuvo aquí junto con Edward nos han contado todo Isabela ¿Qué hiciste?

-mama escúchame carajo yo no la avente por las escaleras.

Sabía que aria eso sabía que envenenarían a mi familia con eso.

-no me llames así, tu ya no eres mi hija ¿Quién te crio así? ¿Quién te hizo un maldito monstruo?.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo, ¿Cómo podían hacerme esto?, las lagrimas se agolpeaban fuertemente en mis ojos, las ultimas horas solo hacia eso llorar y llorar como imbécil.

-te lo juro mama que yo no hice eso ¿Por qué no me crees?

Apenas y si podía gesticular alguna palabra, el nudo en mi garganta no me permitía hablar.

-¿Cuántas veces te encontré en situaciones inapropiadas con Edward?

Baje mi mirada avergonzada, mama me había encontrado muchas veces con Edward en situación vergonzosas solo ella no mi papa que me veía sorprendido y el cual cargaba tres maletas.

-muchas pero no quiere decir que por eso iba a aventar a Luciana por las escaleras.

Dejaba caer las lagrimas, necesitaba que me creyeran necesitaba su maldito apoyo.

Mi papa se acerco lentamente a mí y cuando estuvo cerca de mi me abofeteo, el también lo hizo, el también me toco, no sabía que dolor era más grande recibir un golpe de su parte, o que hubiera sido en la misma mejilla en la cual Edward me había pegado.

Con la poca dignidad y el mucho dolor que sentía, me pare y comencé a empacar lo esencial, gracias a dios que ya me había puesto un short de mezclilla y una sudadera, del cajón de la ropa interior saque todos mis ahorros, junto con los poco billetes que Charlie tiro en una de las maletas.

Sonriendo tristemente y con todo el dolor de mi corazón me dirigí a mis padres.

-¿saben que es lo más loco exquisito y sensacional de todo esto?

Mi mama lloraba silenciosamente, y mi papa solo veía a la nada, sabía que estaba sufriendo pero a estas alturas ya no me importaba.

-que cuando se enteren de la maldita verdad me van a rogar perdón me voy a encargar que cada maldito bastardo que se atrevió a señalarme y a culparme de algo que yo no hice se retuerza de la maldita culpa, pero ustedes, tu principalmente.

Mire fijamente a mi padre mientras lo señalaba.

-tu cargaras este golpe en tu conciencia toda la vida, y cuando descubran la verdad yo seré quien los juzgue como un verdugo quien los sentencie a no recibir el perdón de su hija, desde ahora yo ya no seré una estúpida swan para mi ustedes dos están bien muertos aquí.

Señale mi pecho donde debería de estar mi corazón, y tome las maletas como pude pesaban horrible pero no me importaba tenía que salir de ahí.

Comencé abajar las escaleras y entre tropezones y mi llanto, escuchaba como René dejaba salir un sollozo otro golpe a mi alma.

En el principio de las escaleras se encontraba sentado quien se decía ser mi hermano, pero aun cuando todo lo que pasó ayer tenía la esperanza de que me creyera.

-emett

Su nombre salió como un susurro.

-lárgate.

Si creí que lo que mis padres me dijeron había dolido, escucharlo de él me mato.

El se levanto rápidamente y me abrió las puertas de la gran casa, termine de bajar y cuando me acerque a él deje que hablara mi corazón.

-de todas las personas, de todos los que me juzgaron, creí por un momento que serias el único en sacarme de ese agujero al cual me tiraron sin razón alguna, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, tu y yo sabemos que yo no soy capaz de terminar la vida de un pequeñito como me juzgan de hacerlo, pero como se los dije a esas personas allá arriba, cuando se descubra la verdad, cuando sepan todos que todo esto solo es un teatro y que a la única que agarraron a ji tomatazos fue a mí, me burlare y humillare a todos y cada uno en sus caras, pero a ti, a ti no te permitiré ni respirar el aire que respiro, no te permitiré acercárteme nunca en mi vida.

Y era verdad lo cumpliría así se me fuera la vida en eso.

Salí de la casa rápidamente.

Tome mi celular y le hable a Alice, hipeando y llorando le explique todo lo que había pasado, ella dijo que también a ella la juzgaron de cómplice que empacaría todo lo que pudiera y nos iríamos en su carro, que nos veíamos en la casa de Jacob en veinte minutos.

Como pude y con las maletas comencé a caminar hacia la casa de mi mejor amigo, cuando llegue el se encontraba sentado en la vereda de la entrada de su casa, estaba con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, cuando me acerque lo suficiente levanto su mirada y dejo escapar un jadeo.

-dios mío pero vete nada mas Isabela.

Me veía de la mierda, tantos golpes de anoche y el reciente de Charlie me dejaron la cara morada junto con un labio bien abierto y un ojo irritado.

Le sonreí tristemente.

-vengo a despedirme.

El me miro confundido.

-¿te corrieron?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿no te creyeron?

-no

El se quedo callado mirando detrás de mí.

-¿tu tampoco verdad?

Sabia la verdad, sabía que no me creía solo quería terminar de comprobar cuánto daño me había causado Luciana.

-no, pero tampoco creo que hicieras eso.

Deje caer mis maletas y me lance a sus brazos.

-te lo juro Jacob que no lo hice que todo fue una trampa hecha por ella, y cuando lo descubran juro que me pagaran todo esto que me están haciendo.

El me abrazo delicadamente y lloro conmigo, solo él y Alice me quedaban.

-lo siento mucho bella, nuestros planes no cambiaran, dentro de dos semanas me iré a nueva york con ustedes, tu y Alice consigan un departamento con tres cuartos y si pueden búsquenme un empleo, no estás sola bella me tienes a mí y a Alice.

Asentí frenéticamente, a lo lejos escuchamos el sonido de un claxon, giramos para ver a Alice que me hacía señas de ir hacia ella con las manos.

-tengo que irme Jacob, no le digas a nadie a donde fuimos.

Tomo mis maletas y las subió a la parte trasera del carro, Alice acelero y por el retrovisor vi la imagen de mi mejor amigo despidiéndose.

Unos kilómetros más adelante divise el letrero de la salida de forks, atraves de la ventana vi al pequeño pueblo que me vio crecer, y el cual hoy me destruía, al cual no iba a regresar nunca, no hasta que todo esto se solucionara.

En la noche paramos en un hotel y sacamos las cuentas de nuestros ahorros, Alice me explico que estuvo escuchándonos todo el tiempo que para nuestra mala suerte no tenia pila su celular y no pudo grabar la conversación.

Entre más llanto y dolor nos quedamos dormidas, necesitábamos dormir porque mañana emprenderíamos un largo camino.

**Dos semanas después**.

-buenos días señorita Isabela.

-bueno días Georgina.

Me encontraba trabajando de asistente en la empresa de mi tío, cuando llegue una semana atrás el ya sabía la noticia, pero cuando le conté como estuvieron las cosas lo que en realidad había sucedido, casi explota la tercera guerra mundial, entre Alice y yo no calmamos y supo entender nuestra posición inmediatamente nos dio el departamento de soltero que tenia, se encontraba en una buena ubicación, pero en el interior no había nada, con el dinero de la universidad pagamos todo lo que se necesito para dejarlo de lujo mi tío nos dio becas a cada uno.

Como el dinero que ambas teníamos era suficiente Alice se empeño en llevarme de compras, llenamos los armarios de ambas al igual que el de Jacob, el cual había llegado una semana después, nos conto que todo estuvo muy tenso en el pueblo y que Luciana estaba demasiado mal, la estúpida de verdad no despertaba a causa de los golpes, emett y rose se habían marchado antes a la universidad, y Edward de él no quise saber nada

Aun no me acostumbraba a esto, a lo que había sucedido, era todo tan irreal parecía que mi vida había salido de una novela barata, pero cada vez que veía los golpes y que cerraba los ojos y recordaba cómo me miraban, como me humillaron, como me trataron me levantaba gritando bañada en sudor, y últimamente me daban más ataques de nervios, entonces me daba cuenta de que todo había sucedido en verdad.

La universidad iniciaba en un mes, quería comprar un carro antes de entrar a clases, estaba decidido todo seguiría mi vida conforme había planeado, estudiaría y me aria cargo de la empresa y cuando me levante, cuando todo el dolor pase, todos se darían cuenta del grave error que cometieron.

Eso es todo fin.

* * *

_**Ah' que dijeron pinche autora loquilla ¿apoco no? xD! Hasta aquí el pasado de bella a partir de ahora será la historia cinco años después, sere breve con lo que sucedió en los últimos cinco ¿me entienden? Osease el otro capitulo será su vida de los cinco años que siguieron después y luego la actualidad C:! bueno luego se fijan de que hablo xD**_

_**Besos y gracias por leer :***_

_**nota: dejen comentarios guapas eh cumplido con el horario u.u**_


	6. Tiempo detenido

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

_Soy una autora muy idiota -.-' en el capitulo anterior, cuando corren a bella René explica que Luciana y Edward le habían dicho lo que había sucedido, y cuando Jacob pone al tanto de las cosas a bella y Alice dice que Luciana no ha despertado a causa de los golpes, osease que a los papas de Isabela les contaron lo sucedido, solo eso me hice bolas lo siento: C!_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz.!_

_Un beso super mega tronadisisisismo a yoxi granado *-*! _

_Raiting m muchachonas m de mucho sexo xD na no es cierto solo pondré un poco de sexo matutino algo con lo que deberíamos de despertar siempre._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El tiempo ha transcurrido****.**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Salí del pequeño pueblo de forks.

New york era algo enorme, y ya había recorrido media ciudad en pequeñas caminatas, si cada vez que recordaba a Edward a mi familia o a mis amigos sentía punzadas horribles en mi corazón y prefería irme a caminar que estar lamentándome por lo sucedido.

Ojala fuera así de fácil en las noches.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir todo se iba por la ventana, comenzaba a sudar horriblemente y en mis sueños me veía en un lugar oscuro sin salidas ni ventanas, y después escuchaba voces, que al paso de uno minutos se trataban de las voz de Edward repitiendo una y otra vez lo misma de esa noche, vivía con miedo, porque Luciana había conseguido que Edward pensara que yo había matado a su bebe.

Me obligaba a mi misma tener la mente metida en lo que fuera, y lo lograba con mi tío realizaba el trabajo yo sola, cuando regresaba a casa me dedicaba a limpiar hacer de comer y a estudiar, cuando esa rutina me cansaba iba al gimnasio que se encontraba a unas cuadras del departamento, a veces Jacob o Alice me acompañaban pero últimamente me daban sermones sobre que necesitaba un respiro y ese tipo de cosas, ellos no sabían que estaba feliz de poder hacer eso porque así no pensaba en cosas desagradables.

Cuando la rutina comenzó a cobrarme factura decidí ir con una psicóloga no le veía nada malo desahogarme con alguien profesional y que me escuchara sin pensar que la estaba decepcionando como era el caso de Jacob y Alice.

Cuando estuve desempacando mis cosas me percate que traía conmigo un álbum de fotografías, rápidamente lo metí en el fondo de mi armario pero cada noche, todas las malditas noches sentía que algo había dentro del armario, algo que me iba a destruir o algo por el estilo, estaba loca básicamente.

Las clases ya habían comenzado para los tres, y a los tres nos absorbía por completo, pero cada fin de semana terminamos borrachos en un antro diferente, los tres terminamos con alguien diferente.

Al principio no me agradaba la idea pero con el paso del tiempo entendí que era joven, que me protegía y que no me encontraba con nadie ¿entonces por qué no? Al principio me comporte como una estúpida creyendo que tenía que guardar algún tipo de respeto por Edward ¿enserio? ¿Por qué aria algo como eso?

Las cosas entre Jacob Alice y yo marchaba de maravilla, después de que Alice le confesara lo que había sucedido esa noche Jacob me creyó completamente.

_Nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala escuchando algún programa de música mientras hacíamos la tarea, las cosas estaban un poco tensas por parte de Jacob hacia mí, y aunque fingiera que no me dolía, me carcomía por dentro su falta de confianza._

_Alice que se encontraba en el sillón más grande ojeando una revista de moda dejo salir un suspiro y cerro la revista._

_-necesito platicarles algo a ambos._

_Jacob que se encontraba en la laptop bajo la pantalla y coloco el aparato sobre la mesa, mientras que yo que traía un periódico lo cerré igualmente y lo coloque en el suelo._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_Le pregunto Jacob._

_Alice comenzó a jugar con sus manos, algo que hacía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa._

_-el día de la graduación cuando la fiesta comenzó y todos bailábamos._

_Mi cuerpo se tenso, no quería escuchar esto, no quería volver a revivir esa noche._

_-no Alice por favor no me hagas esto._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mis mejillas inconscientemente, Jacob se paro rápidamente y se sentó a un lado mío mientras me abrazaba en sus fuertes brazos y con su brazo me daba círculos en la espalda baja._

_-tienes que escucharlo bella, Jacob merece saber que sucedió._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos asentí, ella tenía razón, quería a mi mejor amigo de vuelta._

_-yo no encontraba a bella en ningún lado y me preocupe, sabía que ni Luciana ni Edward asistirían a la graduación y por un momento creí que tal vez bella había ido a buscarlo._

_Eso fue un golpe bajo._

_-la vi subiendo las gradas cosa que me llamo la atención, subí las gradas por el otro lado quedando en la parte más oscura del lugar, ella los veía a ustedes melancólicamente, sabía que le dolía y que ella estaba sufriendo y me molestaba mucho que lo hiciera en silencio, de la nada apareció Luciana, se veía tan frágil y tan pequeña, y comencé a preguntarme donde estaba Edward._

_-de pronto ella comenzó a contarle a bella la historia desde que ella era pequeña y las cosas tan malas que le habían sucedido, yo no podía ver a bella a la cara pero sabía que estaba sufriendo que se sentía culpable por haberla traicionado._

_De un momento a otro mi respiraración se comenzó a ser mas difícil y Jacob me abrazaba más fuertemente, era revivir todos esos momentos, era volver a tener la sensación de estar ahí._

_-cuando escuche que se tiraría trate de tomar a Luciana pero no alcance y me sentí muy culpable porque todos juzgarían a bella como lo hicieron, y cuando trate de explicarles a toodos nadie me creyó por que todos decían que por ser amiga de bella trataría de hacerla quedar como alguien inocente, sentía tanta impotencia y cuando el la golpeo y ni tu ni el imbécil de emett hicieron algo por defenderla y que bella no hacía nada por defenderse comprendí que ella solo quería ver que tanta confianza tenían en ella, aun me siento impotente pero me siento bien al saber que ella está conmigo y se encuentra dentro de lo que se puede decir bien._

_Los tres comenzamos a llorar en silencio, me pare del sillón y me abrace de Alice, le agradecía tantas cosas que ni esta vida la siguiente me alcanzarían para pagarle._

_Cuando terminamos de abrazarnos y de sonreír como tontas unos fuertes brazos me levantaron del piso._

_-lo siento mucho se que me necesitabas y te di la espalda, perdóname nunca terminare de sentirme un imbécil._

_Escondí mi cara en el cuello de Jacob y aspire su aroma esperaba que después de ahora todo se solucionara._

Después de eso todo comenzó a fluir y comenzó a tener sentido, hasta ahora.

Acababa de llegar del trabajo, nuestros horarios eran casi iguales, íbamos en la mañana a la universidad de ahí al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa, comíamos juntos y tratábamos de cenar juntos pero entre tareas y dormir se nos iba la noche.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse solo un short pequeño de licra blanco y una blusa negra, iba a salir a la cocina cuando escuche que Jacob hablaba con alguien.

-¿en verdad lo descubrieron leah? ¿Pero cómo?

Leah era compañera nuestra en la prepa siempre estuvo enamorada de Jacob pero mi querido amigo ni sus luces con la guapa morena.

Después de unos minutos Jacob se despidió y todo su semblante estaba en blanco, cuando estaba dispuesta a preguntar que estaba sucediendo mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Un fuerte presentimiento me golpeo el estomago, algo malo había pasado, tenía el presentimiento de que algo sucedía pero no sabía que era.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto mi celular se encontraba sobre la cama, lentamente me acerque y cuando vi el identificador de llamadas casi me desmayo.

Emett.

Comencé a respirar aceleradamente, ¿de eso hablaba Jacob? ¿Qué había pasado?, mi celular volvió a sonar con insistencia, cuando lo tome y volví a ver el identificador casi muero, eran llamadas de mis padres, de emett de rose de Alice y de…

¡Oh por dios!

Sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar hacia atrás hasta que choque con el pecho de alguien, sin darme cuenta me gire y me eche a sus brazos.

-Tranquila bella, respira.

La voz de Jacob se comenzó a escuchar lejana, otra vez estaba cayendo hondo, todo era negro como un pozo sin fondo, me estaba absorbiendo y me daba miedo, sentía mi boca moverse pero no salía nada de ahí, pero era extraño porque al mismo tiempo comenzaba a escuchar como gritaba.

Parpadee varias veces y cuando los volví abrir me encontraba acostada con Jacob y Alice, ambos me veían preocupados.

-ya regreso.

Alice y Jacob me abrazaban fuertemente.

-perdón por haber gritado como una idiota.

Jacob y Alice se miraron entre sí.

-nunca gritaste bella ni siquiera hablabas, cuando chocaste con mi pecho solo me abrazaste y no me soltabas, y no llorabas no hacías nada solo veías a la nada.

Ya era definitivo estaba loca, pero ahora eso no importaba necesitaba saber porque me estaban hablando todas esas personas.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué me están hablando?

Jacob se sentó y giro su rostro a la ventana, ya era noche.

-hable a casa porque tengo mucho sin saber cómo están mis padres, contesto otra persona leah, y ella me dijo que mis padres estaban con los tuyos, que Charlie estaba mal, le pregunte el porqué y fue porque descubrieron la verdad.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y comencé a ver hacia la sala, ¿Charlie en el hospital? ¿Descubrieron la verdad? ¿Luciana había confesado todo?

-parece ser que Luciana despertó un día después de que yo me fuera, tus papas se sentían responsable por lo que había sucedido, ella acepto gustosa la ayuda económica, Edward se enojo y comenzó a trabajar con Carlisle en el hospital, un cambio de carpetas equivocadas llego a las manos de Edward, era el expediente de Luciana, se descubrió que nunca estuvo embarazada.

La verdad.

Sabían la verdad.

Luciana había caído.

-eso no fue todo.

Intervino Alice.

-el director le hizo llegar a tus papas la grabación del día del incidente, yo no me veo pero si se ven tu y Luciana, además que gracias a uno de nuestros compañeros pudieron grabar perfectamente todo lo que Luciana te dijo, pero no solo le hicieron llegar ese video también el video en el cual Edward, bueno tu sabes.

Comencé a llorar, pero ahora mi cuerpo se sentía liberado.

Sabían la maldita verdad.

Todos esos bastardos que me criticaron y que me juzgaron incluyendo quien se dijo ser mi familia sabían la jodida verdad.

René siempre lo había dicho cada vez que emett me echaba la culpa de algo.

"las cosas por su propio peso caen bella".

Tenía razón, pero eso no cambiaba nada, todo seguía igual, por lo menos para mí, seguiría como hasta ahora pero ahora descansaría sabiendo que todos se sentían una mierda como me hicieron sentir.

Mi celular volvió a timbrar de nuevo, lo hubiera cambiado meses atrás pero no veía el porqué, bueno si lo veía pero no quería, todos los días a todas horas en las primeras semanas comenzaron a llegar mensajes anónimos y con remitente diciéndome obscenidades y deseándome la muerte, yo simplemente los ignoraba y los borraba pero seguían estando ahí en mi corazón clavados como pequeñas espinas.

Tome el celular y le saque el chip, tome el pequeño cuadrito y lo rompí a la mitad, y extraño o no me volví a sentir más ligera mas en paz, equilibrada conmigo misma.

Me senté de nuevo en la cama y mis dos amigos me abrazaron, y por fin después de cuatro meses de sentirme como un insecto como algo sucio me sentí amada, me sentí acompañada.

-esto amerita ir a celebrar ¿no creen?

Era jueves solo faltaba un día para el fin de semana,

-mejor mañana Alice, hoy cenemos juntos y mañana celebraremos a lo grande.

Nos levantamos y juntos preparamos espagueti y pizza, tomamos unas copas de vino y entre risas y platicas de trivialidades, me di cuenta que todo este tiempo estuve ausente, que el saber que ellos sabían la verdad me había regresado el alma y los sentimientos.

Después de recoger y lavar todo nuestro cochinero cada quien se fue a descansar, pero antes de dormir debía de encargarme que nadie supiera de mi paradero.

Fui a la pequeña sala a hablar por el teléfono mañana mismo tenía que comprar un nuevo chip, después de tres timbres mi tío contesto.

-aro

-hola tío.

El tono de voz de aro pasó de ser alguien frio hablando de finanzas a alguien amoroso.

-hola mi pequeñita.

Sonreí felizmente.

-tío ya se enteraron.

-lo sé pequeña.

Su respuesta me sorprendió.

-¿te lo dijo Alice?

-no, tu madre hablo y me conto que Charlie estaba mal, después de que me contara el porqué colgué, trate de hablar contigo pero imagine que habías apagado tu celular.

Mis sentidos se pusieron alertas. Charlie era hermano de mi tío aro

-si bueno no dejaban de hablar y tire el chip, ¿ellos saben que trabajo en la empresa? ¿Saben que tú conoces mi paradero?

-no, de hecho esta es la segunda vez que hablamos, la primera fue para avisarme lo que había sucedido, alejando que no sabían si irías conmigo o si te irías del país, le grite a tu madre que era una estúpida, ni siquiera tienes la mayoría de edad y te había echado como si nada, y a tu padre, bueno le dije que se despidiera de su parte pues ni loco le iba a dar un centavo, yo no creí su cuento bella, siempre supe que fuiste inocente, estaba decepcionado sí, pero por haberte metido con alguien ajeno, nunca creí ese cuento princesa, yo les dije que estaban equivocados que cuando descubrieran la verdad se arrepentirían enormemente, hoy cuando hablo tu madre, me dijo que era cierto que siempre tuve razón y un sinfín de cosas que bueno no valen la pena hablar.

Me quede enormemente sorprendida, mi tío supo todo antes de contárselo y no me juzgo ni siquiera me había echado de la empresa, yo siempre había visto en mi tío un segundo padre, pero esto, esto arre basaba lo que sentía por él, ni mi papa me había creído tanto como él lo hizo.

-muchas gracias tío sabes que siempre vi un padre en ti, que te amo como si lo fueras, y que una vez más compruebo que tu también me amas como una hija.

-no me agradezcas nada hija, te amo y no dudes de eso, y no te preocupes no les diré donde estas, solo trata de hablar para saber cómo está tu papa.

Acepte no muy gustosa.

-está bien tío, muchas gracias te amo nos vemos mañana.

-yo también te amo pequeña buenas noches.

Ambos colgamos al mismo tiempo y me quede sentada en el sillón, este día se habían descubierto tantas cosas.

-vamos bella tienes que dormir.

La voz de Jacob me asusto y calentó rápidamente mi corazón, me levante y lo abrace de la cintura últimamente me sentía muy confundida por él, el no hacía nada seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero había algo de él que me empezaba a llamar.

Me cargo al estilo novia y después de una risita que se escapo de nuestros labios, nuestras miradas hicieron contacto sentía muchas cosas pasar por mi estomago pero decidí dejarlas ir, sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a mi cuarto me dejo suavemente en mi cama.

-buenas noches bella.

-buenas noches Jacob.

Deposito un beso en mi frente y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse lo jale del brazo y lo tire a un lado de mi, el entendió el mensaje y se acostó detrás de mí, paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me sentí segura.

Cuando comencé a quedarme dormida beso mis cabellos y me susurro al oído.

-yo te protejo mi niña.

Y me deje caer rendida por los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Un año después.**_

-está bien divertirse muchachos nadie niega eso ni lo prohíbe pero ay días para esas actividades, no entre semana y que vengan con su cara de idiotas descompuestos, esa cara seguro no la traían anoche verdad.

Estúpido, estúpido señor Johnson que no se callaba, ¿si veía nuestro estado porque mejor no se callaba y nos daba libre el día?

-te lo juro bella que si sigue hablando yo misma lo castro.

Solté una pequeña risita, Ángela mi compañera de banco y quien además se había convertido en una buena amiga en los últimos meses decidió dar una gran fiesta, todo era perfecto todo estuvo perfecto excepto algo el maldito día, apenas hoy era miércoles, pero ella tenía razón la próxima semana se acercaban los exámenes y no nos darían ni sol ni sombra.

Era extraño ya había pasado casi un año y medio y había días en los que sentía que solo habían pasado unas semanas, y a veces era al revés sentía que todo había sucedido hace años, por lo que sabía mis papas me estaban buscando desde hace tiempo cuando me fastidiaron tanto atraves de mis amigos decidí hablar con ellos.

_Alice miraba dudosa su celular mientras terminábamos de lavar los trastes sucios._

_-¿Por qué no contestas enana?_

_Alice me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y después volvió a mirar al celular._

_-son tus padres bella, tienen todo el maldito día hablando._

_Un dolor común que no había terminado de cerrar me comenzó a molestar, me seque las manos con el trapo que se encontraba a un lado de mí y tome el celular de Alice._

_Descolgué y la voz de René me lleno de tristeza._

_-Alice hasta que contestas hija, por favor dime donde esta bella ella se fue contigo déjame hablar con ella por favor._

_Deje salir una risotada muy hipócrita._

_-¿bella?_

_Termine de reír y limpie la lágrima que había resbalado por la risa, del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la respiración acelerada de René._

_-¿Qué quieres René? ¿Por qué no dejas en paz a Alice? Entiendan yo no quiero hablar con ustedes, yo no necesito nada de ustedes, no me interesa que sepan si sigo vivía o muerta, si me encuentro bien o mal ¿no pensaste eso cuando me tiraste a la calle como un trapo sucio recuerdas? Cuando te pedí que creyeras en mí, porque yo, yo soy tu hija porque teníamos tanta confianza que sabias que yo no era capaz de hacer eso pero tú no me creíste, tu como todo ese pueblo de mierda decidió creerle a esa loca, sabes no guardo rencor a ella, en cierta parte ella solamente mintió pero ella nunca los obligo a que me trataran así, ella solo está mal está loca lo que quieran pero no les puso una pistola en la cabeza y les dijo que me trataran así ¿verdad? _

_Escuchaba como René y yo llorábamos, la extrañaba era mi madre mi amiga mi confidente mi consejera, era la persona que mas amaba, pero el sentimiento no era igual hacia mí._

_-es cierto bella, tienes razón pero entiéndenos hija yo tampoco esperaba que fueras la querida de nadie, y cuando todo paso todo estaba perfectamente alineado tu y ella se encontraban solas allá arriba y cuando nos dijeron que la habías empujado nosotros…._

_-cállate no me interesa, no quiero saber su respuesta, te lo prometí a ti y a Charlie, no van a tener mi perdón, no ahora ni dentro de diez años, nunca escúchame bien perdonare el que me hayan tratado así, no vuelvas a marcarle a Alice, ella sabe que no debe de contestar así que no pierdas tu tiempo buenas tardes._

_Esa noche volví a llorar como no había llorado hace meses._

Después de un mes Salí de la depresión en la que me había sumergido, fue ahí cuando conocí a Jessica Ángela ben Mike y Peter.

Pronto se convirtieron en mis amigos, y todos estaban dispuestos a trabajar conmigo en la empresa terminando nuestras carreras.

-¿bella estas bien?

Gire a ver a Ángela que me miraba extrañada.

-si lo siento.

Me percate de que todos estaban comenzando a salir al parecer era la última clase del día.

-me asustes bellita, en la noche iré a ver una película con ben ¿te gustaría ir?

Ángela y ben eran novios al igual que Jessica y Mike.

-no creo Ángela además tu y ben van al cine como si se tratara de un hotel.

Comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas mientras reíamos, el maestro que todavía seguía en el salón nos mando una mirada desaprobatoria y salió de ahí echando chispas.

Después de despedirme de los chicos me monte al audi negro regalo de mi tío por mi cumpleaños, llegue al departamento y me di cuenta que había mucho movimiento adentro, tal vez eran Jacob y Alice cambiándose para irnos al trabajo.

Creía eso hasta que abrí la puerta y una Alice muy enojada veía a Jacob furiosamente y al mismo tiempo triste.

_-_¿Cómo te vas a si, de buenas a primeras? ¿Tan mal te atendemos aquí?

Alice se dejo caer en el sillón y comenzó a llorar, Jacob se le acerco y la abrazo, al principio Alice no le correspondió y después se hecho en los brazos de mi Jacob.

-¿Quién se va a ir?

Alice y Jacob se separaron rápidamente, Jacob me miraba nervioso y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-bella siéntate por favor.

Me senté a un lado de Alice y ella acomodo su cabeza en mis piernas, instintivamente lleve mis manos a su cabello y comencé a masajearle su cabeza.

Jacob se sentó frente de nosotros en la mesa, odiaba que hiciera eso, el era muy fuerte y grande podía romperla pero ahorita eso no importaba.

-me dieron una beca para estudiar en Europa.

Abrí grandes mis ojos, ¿Europa? ¿Por qué tan lejos? ¿Por qué me comenzaba a sentir vacía?

-¿y?

Trago en seco y contesto.

-acepte.

Pude sentir como Alice volvía a llorar, y yo sentía como mis ojos se humedecían.

-¿no te gusta estar con nosotras? ¿Es porque somos dos mujeres?

Jacob sobo la cabeza de Alice y sonrió tristemente.

-claro que no tonta, amo estar con ustedes dos y por los hombres tu o bella se encargan de traer uno nuevo cada semana.

Me sonroje violentamente es era cierto.

-la beca es importante para mí, voy a aprender muchas cosas, además de que conoceré mas partes del mundo, y bueno espero enamorarme de alguien allá.

Eso dolió.

¿Pero porque?

¿Me estaba enamorando de Jacob?

-Alice puedes dejarnos a Jacob y a mi hablar un momento a solas por favor.

Alice se levanto y rápidamente se fue a su cuarto.

Me acomode un poco mas cercas de Jacob y tome sus manos.

-¿Por qué buscas enamorarte de alguien allá?

El tomo mis manos y se las llevo a su cara, yo apreté levemente mis manos contra sus mejillas y él se acuno en ellas.

-porque me siento solo, porque la persona que me gusta necesita estar sola por un tiempo.

Era yo.

Y eso me produjo cosquillitas en la panza, no como con Edward, con el sentía una descarga un maratón de animales cada vez que lo veía, pero ahora no estaba con Edward.

-¿y si esa persona corresponde tus sentimientos?

Bajo mis manos y las tomo entre las de él.

-ella no está enamorada de mi, está enamorada de la persona que es cuando está conmigo.

Se respuesta me tomo por sorpresa.

Era cierto.

Estaba enamorada de la persona que era cuando me encontraba con él, no de él, lo quería si y mucho pero amarlo, amarlo como ame a Edward, no ni siquiera se le parecía.

Baje mi cara decepcionada esperaba que alguien entrara en mi corazón, alguien como Jacob y que me hiciera amarlo como a Edward, pero no había nadie, no dejaba a nadie entrar en mi corazón, me negaba a volver a ser lastimada.

El tomo mi cara entre sus manos y lentamente me acerco a sus labios, fue un beso casto uno muy tierno, uno donde había amor sincero, pero amor de amigos de dos personas que se protegerían por siempre.

Cuando terminamos de besarnos me abrazo fuertemente.

-me siento mal por dejarte, pero sé que ya has conocido más gente y que te aman, y aunque me iré por dos años no quiere decir que me quede allá, vendré a pasar navidad y sus cumpleaños con ustedes, te lo prometo y sabes que lo cumpliré bella.

-¿pero no irías con tu familia a celebrar esas fechas?

-ustedes son mi familia, tu Alice y el tío aro, son mi familia ahora.

Después de despedirnos y de a ver llorado un montón llevamos juntas a Jacob al aeropuerto, al parecer el sabia de este viaje desde hace tres semanas pero tenía miedo de decirnos porque sabía que estaríamos tristes.

Alice y yo nos habíamos encariñado de sobre manera con Jacob y aun que esa tarde estuvimos juntos sabia que lo extrañaría demasiado, no solo yo Alice también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**2 años después.**_

-Isabela Peter va a tirar esa puerta si no abres.

¿Y por qué jodidos no abría la puerta? Así por que la señorita viva la soltería se había emborrachado como si no hubiera un mañana.

Estábamos celebrando haber salido de vacaciones habíamos tenido unas semanas demasiado ocupadas tanto en la escuela como en el trabajo, gracias a la temporada de navidad los hoteles comenzaban a llenarse rápidamente y teníamos miles de pendientes que ver.

Pero ayer había sido la excepción y pudimos terminar todo en tiempo record así que decidimos irnos con los muchachos a tomar unos tragos, que luego se convirtieron en margaritas, tequila, cervezas y una borrachera inolvidable.

Me puse rápidamente las pantuflas de garras de lobo que Jacob me había regalo hace unos años, extrañaba tanto a mi amigo, pero al parecer su vida amorosa iba de viento en popa al igual que sus estudios.

Me puse un pantalón de piyama gris pegado mi cuerpo y una camisa negra de chicago bulls, mi pelo estaba hecho un nudo que solo de verlo provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta y un hermoso hombre con dos cafés negros se encontraba parado en el pasillo.

-hola pequeña borracha.

Me sonroje fuertemente, hace más de dos meses Peter y yo comenzamos a salir, todos sabían mi historia todo lo que había sucedido y todos me apoyaron algo que agradecía demasiado, pero Peter que más de una vez se me había insinuado, estaba vez se acerco mucho mas y aunque tenía miedo de volver a salir herida decidí darle una oportunidad, no podía vivir con miedo, si me lastimaban pues tendría que ser fuerte y volverme a levantar.

Peter conocía mis sentimientos sabía que no podía amarlo y que aunque lo apreciaba mucho tenía todavía muchas barreras levantadas, a él le dolía y a mí me dolía lastimarlo pero el acepto eso con tal de seguir a mi lado.

Me acerque lentamente y lo abrace de la cintura, me pare de puntitas para poder alcanzar sus labios y lo bese despacio, a él le agrado que tuviera la iniciativa y con la mano que tenia desocupada pego mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Y aunque la lista de cosas que Peter sabia hacer muy bien era larga la más increíble era la de besar.

Aturdía mis sentidos y podía logar excitarme de una manera muy sorprendente.

Lo jale hacia mí y ambos jadeamos.

Entramos rápidamente y dejo los cafés en la mesa, lo tome de una mano y casi corriendo lo metí dentro de mi habitación.

Acorrale su cuerpo contra la puerta y sonríe de lado.

De nueva cuenta tuve que pararme de puntitas para alcanzar su oído.

-me encantas.

Sentí como su piel se erizaba, comencé a darle besos húmedos por el cuello lentamente hasta llegar a su mandíbula.

Me tomo por la cintura y me giro, ahora yo era la que estaba acorralada.

Me beso demandantemente y sentí como mis bragas comenzaron a mojarse rápidamente, con unas de sus manos me sostenía mientras con la otra comenzaba a rosar suavemente mi pezón.

-Peter

Con su lengua comenzó a mordisquear mi cuello, mas allá de enojarme porque sabía que me dejaría marcas comencé a sentirme más excitada.

Me tomo desde mi trasero y me dejo caer en la cama, una risa salió de nuestros labios, y aunque él tenía otros planes yo quería que me siguiera besando.

Lo jale de la camisa y gustoso metió su lengua en mi boca, como pude le quite su camisa, el me quito la mía y apretó uno de mis senos con su mano.

Su ingle hacia fricción con mi sexo y juro que me estaba volviendo loca.

El entendió el mensaje y comenzó a bajar mi pantalón junto con mis bragas.

Quite rápidamente mi brasear y él como un imán pego su boca con uno de mis senos.

Sentí como mi orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, este hombre era bendecido por su boca.

-Peter….

El idiota sonreía ladinamente sabia que lo necesitaba adentro y siempre me obligaba a rogarle como gata en celo.

Sin hacerse de esperar bajo sus pantalones junto a su bóxer, tomo su muy erguido miembro y comenzó a esparcir mis jugos por mis raja, como autómata busque fricción con nuestros cuerpos y el entro de una estocada.

Con ambas manos apreté las sabanas.

-peeeter

Era rápido fuerte y duro como me gustaba, todo el cuerpo se lleno de jadeos, sudor y olor a sexo.

Mi orgasmo estaba por llegar al éxtasis.

-Peter me vengo.

El entro dos veces más y fue mi limite, acallo mi grito con su boca y enseguida se vino el.

-dios mío bella.

Su cuerpo descansaba encima del mío, su respiración y la mía buscaban normalizarse, sonreímos de lado y unimos de nuevo nuestros labios, tal vez esto no estaba tan mal, tal vez debía dejarlo entrar de una vez en mi corazón y llevarse el recuerdo de Edward.

Nunca fui una chiquilla frágil, james siempre me decía que no me fuera débil, que el amor era eso amor y ya, no era un permiso para que alguien destruyera tu corazón, no era ser el juego de otra persona ni mucho menos su sumisa, el amor iba mas allá de eso, es saber que sufrirás con una persona y aun así valía la pena.

Peter comenzó a besar mis mejillas y mi cara.

-¿en qué piensas hermosa?

Pegue su cuerpo al mío de nuevo y lo mire a los ojos.

-en que debemos de ir al súper a comprar las cosas de la cena, recuerda que tu y yo nos ofrecimos a hacerla.

El hizo un hermoso pucherito y lo bese.

-no es justo, tu y yo deberíamos de estar en la cama todo el día y solo salir a comer.

Deje salir una risita.

Cuando estuve a punto de contestarle, Alice atraves de la puerta grito.

-calla Peter suficiente tengo que escuchar con sus malditos gritos como para escuchar tus incoherencias.

Peter y yo nos echamos a reír.

Después de otra ronda de sexo en el baño nos fuimos al súper, nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto comprando comida, Peter contaba anécdotas de cuando era pequeño, una de ellas fue cuando su mama lo dejo formado en la fila y regreso por papel higiénico, el se asusto mucho y comenzó a llorar imaginármelo no fue una muy buena idea, me solté a reír como loca y una viejita me miro feo.

Comenzamos a preparar todo tipo de comida, puré de papa, ensalada de manzana, pavo, pastel de frutas, un sinfín de comida casi podíamos darle de comer a todo el edificio.

Peter tenía algo de ropa en mi departamento así que a las puras siete nos comenzamos a arreglar, Alice iría a recoger a Jacob al aeropuerto.

Comencé a arreglar la mesa mientras escuchábamos música de Bruno marsh, Peter y yo hacíamos bailecitos improvisados, estaba tan feliz, tan llena de alegría.

Peter estaba en la cocina cuando el timbre sonó, tal vez seria Alice y Jacob.

Corrí tanto como los tacones me lo permitieron.

-bienvenido.

Casi me cuelgo del muchacho que se encontraba enfrente hasta que me di cuenta que era un mensajero.

-bueno gracias pero vengo a entregarle esto a la señorita Isabela dwayer.

Si esa era yo, ya no utilizaba el apellido swan.

-soy yo.

Firme rápidamente la tableta que traía en sus manos y tome la caja de sus manos, con un asentimiento de cabeza el muchacho se retiro y se fue de ahí.

-¿Quién era amor?

Comencé a ver el paquete esperando encontrar un remitente.

-un mensajero trago esto.

Nos sentamos en el comedor y abrí la cajita, estaba forrada de un papel conmemorativo de navidad.

Abrí la tapa de la caja y casi muero.

Dentro de la caja un sinfín de fotos se encontraba adentro, fotos de cuando era pequeña, y muchas muchísimas fotos con Edward.

No me atreví a seguir mirando su contenido, cerré rápidamente la caja y la metí dentro del closet.

Cuando me gire para irme de nuevo a la sala Peter estaba en la puerta del cuarto.

-¿era el verdad?

Su semblante estaba tenso y sus ojos sacaban chispas.

Asentí con la cabeza por que no podía ni hablar, ¿Quién había mandado eso? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? ¿Por qué no me dejaba ser feliz? Porque era el tan egoísta, tan cabron para hacerme eso.

A veces la gente puede llegar a hacer muy mierda y no darse cuenta, pero esto, esto rebasa mi límite de paciencia.

Entonces capte.

Sabe donde vivo.

Me encontró.

Peter se dio cuenta de mi cambio de pensamientos, y se acerco a mi.

-¿Qué sucede bella?

Mire sus ojos azules y encontré miles de emociones, pero la que más me gustaba era la del amor.

-nada Peter solo pienso en lo afortunada de haberte conocido, que te necesito en mi vida, y que te quede claro que después de ahora no me puedes hacer daño o lastimar porque te matare y ni se te ocurra largarte ¿entendido?

El asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, me acerque a ellos a besarlos y escuchamos de nuevo el timbre.

-son ellos vamos.

Íbamos tomados de las manos y antes de salir del cuarto me gire a verlo.

-no digamos nada ¿sí?

El beso mi frente y asintió.

Jacob aro mis amigos y Peter tuvimos la cena de navidad más hermosa de todas, mi tío nos sorprendió llevando a una hermosa mujer solo dos años menor que él, sulpicia una mujer demasiado agradable y amable, pero más que nada cariñosa el tipo de esposa que mi tío necesita.

Jacob nos conto como estuvo su viaje y trago a su novia Vanessa una hermosa morena de Colombia que al igual que el había ganado una beca para estudiar en Europa y ahora eran pareja.

Todo estuvo tan perfecto tan tranquilo y feliz y por un momento me permití verme en la casa con mis padres, los extrañaba demasiado pero sinceramente no al grado de perdonarlos no podía y no quería.

A si transcurrieron los días hasta año nuevo, la cena se ofrecieron a hacerla mi tío y sulpicia, todos estuvimos juntos de nuevo y entonces supe que quería esto, que necesitaba capturar todo esto, que tenia gente que me amaba y que yo los amaba y que no necesitaba de nada más.

Y esa caja, esa caja no sería abierta por mí en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**4 años después.**_

-es un honor para mí haber compartido cuatro años con las personas que nos encontramos este día, de crecer y compartir nuestros conocimientos entre nosotros, el haber decidido un camino en común y poner el empeño en alcanzarlo, es por eso que este día les dijo reinventen no sean conformistas, hagan algo genial y vuélvanlo a hacer más genial y no se detengan por que la única persona capaz de detenerlos son ustedes mismos.

Mis compañeros comenzaron a aplaudir, si hoy nos graduábamos solo faltaba yo y mis amigos, Alice y Jacob lo había hecho una semana atrás, y estábamos tan malditamente felices.

Alice y Jacob ya tenían un lugar de trabajo y aunque me odie infinitamente por ser la causante de que ellos no invitaran a sus padres ellos juraron que no solo me habían juzgado a mi si no también a ellos, y aunque ellos no lo digieran sabia que estaban tristes.

Yo no necesite a mis padres, solo a mis amigos y a mis tíos, si mi tío y sulpicia se casaron, la noticia fue una bomba, pues mi tío era dueño de casi todos los hoteles de estados unidos y tenía muchos más por el mundo.

De ahora en adelante yo sería la dueña de _swan corporación_.

Jessica y Mike se irían a los Ángeles a la sede de hoteles que se encontraban ahí, ben y Ángela se irían a la de Inglaterra, Peter y yo nos quedaríamos aquí, eso se suponía, antes de haber ganado la única plaza de administrador en Dubái, si en Dubái en la zona más cara del mundo.

En un principio se negó a aceptarla y eso me puso contenta pero después pensé ¿Qué tan egoísta eres que no lo dejaras crecer con sus propias alas? Entonces decidimos terminar con la relación, el ya no estaba aquí se había marchado hace una semana y otra vez la sensación de vacío se apoderaba de mi, esta era la última haría como Alice y viviría de mi soltería, iría de país en país a conocer las cedes y a disfrutar del mundo, nada de relación ni de sentimentalismo con nadie.

Esto empezaba aquí, y lo demás terminaba ahora ya no habría más, no más dolor no más encaprichamiento con nadie, iba a vivir la vida como se debía.

* * *

_**Ya sentía que no terminaba esto x.x se supo la verdad no después de 5 años como muchas pensaron xD solo dos meses basto, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les allá gustado por que no entregue la tarea de ayer ni entregare la de hoy por estar escribiendo(: Mucho muy hermosos sus comentarios muchas gracias a todas me hacen muy feliz (':**_

"_**Cuenta la leyenda que si le das aquí abajito donde dice dejar un comentario Edward cullen te ara inmortal"**_

_**Nota: si hay faltas de ortografía dispénsenme estaba un poco presionada**__**.**_


	7. Perdida en el paraiso

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

Todos sus hermosos comentarios son como juventud para mi (':! Muchas gracias a todas enserio no terminare de agradecer lo bonito que se siente leer todo lo que piensan.

**Para las que tienen duda actualizo un día si y un día no. Este es el final de fic ya no habrá mas prometí no hacerlo tan largo y aquí tienen.**

xD! No es cierto todavía faltan unos cuantos capítulos, el otro capítulo fue para que se dieran una idea de lo que paso :'( peter mi peter se fue cuando mi bella estaba dispuesta a superarlo todoD: El fic no tendrá mucho sexo, es una historia basada en el amor mutuo sobre dos personas que es puesto a prueba, no de sexo -.-¡ asi que sin más muchas gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios :* besos y abracitos disfrútenlo.

_En el capítulo 1 (la actualidad)_

_-hable con emett._

_Mi cuerpo se tenso, y la cuchara callo a mi plato, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y comencé a sentir frio._

_-¿y, y que te digo?_

_Comenzó a jugar con sus manos._

_-me pregunto por ti, quiere vernos, y me conto cosas que han sucedido, tu mama y tu papa bueno ellos, están preocupados por ti._

_Mi corazón comenzó a bombear fuertemente, la ira y el dolor no eran una buena mezcla de sentimientos._

_-¿preocupados? ¿Después de un maldito año? Después de que tuve que actuar como una ladrona trayéndome conmigo todo el dinero que tenia y el otro poco que "generosamente" me dieron, que se vallan bien lejos porque a mi ya no me interesa lo que ellos puedan sentir por mí_

_-todos ellos se equivocaron bella, juzgaron mal ahora saben la verdad dales una oportunidad de remendarse, cometieron un error._

_Voltee a mirar incrédula a Alice, limpie con mi mano las lágrimas traicioneras que salían por mis ojos._

_-¿un error Alice? Un error hubiera sido que mi mama se hubiera decepcionado, un error hubiera sido que mi papa me hubiera investigado, un error hubiera sido que mi hermano me señalara, un maldito error Alice hubiera sido que Edward no me creyera, ese sería un maldito error, ¿sabes que sería un error? Volverlos a dejar entrar en mi vida, les abrí a cada uno de ellos mi corazón y mi vida, ¿Qué hicieron? Me humillaron me golpearon me señalaron como aun maldito asesino, ¿un error Alice? Ja, no me hagas reír._

_Me pare de mi asiento dejando a medio terminar mi sopa, tenía que olvidar estos recuerdos, hoy saldría a disfrutar, a gozar de mi juventud, y lo aria a lo grande._

**Capitulo 6.- Perdida en el paraíso.**

* * *

Me senté frente al tocador de mi recamara, me quede mirando fijamente mi reflejo, los años habían pasado por mí, mis pechos estaban más grandes, mi cintura más pronunciada, mi cara seguía siendo la misma, mi cabello estaba largo casi a la cintura y de un color negro muy hermoso, ya no era una niña, ya no lo parecía, tenia veintidós pero había algo alrededor de mi un aura de grandeza, como el de alguien que ha renacido de las cenizas.

Hace cinco años que mi vida se había detenido en un lugar oscuro y frio, y ahora era como de color gris, había algo bueno pero no era blanco, tal vez se debía a que Peter ya no estaba conmigo, lo extrañaba mucho, extrañaba todo lo que antes tenía, extrañaba sonreír del todo, extrañaba a mis amigos, a mi familia, extrañaba lo que un día fui, a veces sentía que mi vida era un juego que alguien movía mal las piezas porque necesitaba saber que tanta capacidad tenia para sufrir.

Era absurdo extrañar a Edward, eso hacía no necesitaba que alguien me lo digiera era una estúpida extrañaba a alguien que me había lastimado, pero también extrañaba a mi mejor amigo, a mi compañero de juegos a quien no me dejo sola aun cuando yo quería lo contrario, a quien me hizo el amor, a quien me enseño que el tiempo no curaba las heridas que solo estábamos esperando a que llegaran nuevas para borrar el recuerdo de las otras, que a veces no es malo tener cicatrices si valen la pena.

Pero me seguía sintiendo mal ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dolía extrañarlo? Porque no simplemente no puedo dejarlo ir, no puedo decir que estoy feliz sin el por qué eso no es cierto porque aun cuando él me lastimo y me humillo pero eso no entraba en mi cabeza, yo solo pensaba y estúpidamente lo justificaba pero los hechos eran otros.

-¿recuerdas como René odiaba que hicieras eso?

Gire mi rostro a la puerta, Alice me miraba triste.

-siempre decía que un día te quedarías en tus mundos y no regresarías.

Gire mi vista y la concentre en mis manos.

-a veces siento que eso ya ha sucedido, que estoy en otro lugar, y tengo la estúpida esperanza de que alguien venga y me diga que esto es un sueño y debo de levantarme.

Ella se sentó a un lado mío y tomo mis manos.

-Pues si yo fuera esa persona debes de escucharme, si quieres despertar necesitas terminar con esto, no te digo que vuelvas a hacer como antes, o que simplemente olvides todo, pero sí que les hagas saber que los perdonas por que también te perdonaras tu misma.

Lo que Alice decía tenía sentido pero para mí no era tan fácil, es fácil decirle alguien que hacer o aconsejarlo pero nunca sabemos que piensan ellos, que sienten o que desean.

-a veces me gustaría saber quién eres en realidad y que es lo que sientes.

Gire a ver a Alice y la mire a los ojos.

-aun cuando te diga que siento y quien soy nunca comprenderás el dolor y nunca sabrás en realidad quien soy, y no es porque no quería si no porque ni siquiera yo sé quién soy.

Ella me abrazo fuertemente y le correspondí su abrazo.

-¿Qué te parece si esta noche vamos a musa?

Musa era el nombre de el mejor antro de la ciudad, conseguir una reservación ahí era casi imposible, pero una noche en un antro diferente Alice y yo conocimos al dueño, Alice y el eran como amigos con derechos, así que teníamos acceso vip cuando nosotras quisiéramos.

-claro que si necesito una buena ronda de copas.

Ambas nos echamos a reír y nos comenzamos arreglar.

Yo iba con un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes con unos tacones rojos de infarto un caso rojo y mi cabello estaba totalmente planchado.

Alice iba con un vestido verde agua y unos tacones negros un saco negro y su cabellos castaño a la cintura iba con ondulaciones.

Llegamos al club a las once, ya había demasiada gente haciendo fila, nosotros solo tuvimos que sacar la pequeña tarjeta gris neón y entramos, todo se giraban a vernos, hombres y mujeres, subimos a la parte más alta y nos dieron una mesa privada, comenzamos con un cosmopolis, pero a Alice y a mí nos encantaba el Jack Daniel's, así que cada una compro su respectiva botella, unas cuantos minutos después llego Morgan el dueño del bar, entre él y Alice se devoraban cosa que no me disgustaba pero no me gustaba ser quien solo mirara.

Como nuestras botellas casi estaban vacías y a mí el alcohol no se me subía tanto como deseaba me dirigí a la barra para consumir algo más fuerte.

De camino muchos hombres se me insinuaron, la mayoría eran guapos pero esta noche no tenia ánimos de ligar con alguien, la música me agradaba demasiado, "lost in Paradise" de rihanna retumbaba en el lugar, movía mis caderas a ritmo de la melodía.

_**¿How was I to know that my love was delusional?**__**  
**__**Somebody told me how to mend a broken heart this old**__**  
**__**In love we all we fall but we fell a little harder**__**  
**__**What am I supposed to do with this heart.**_ _**It may be wrong but it feels right to be lost in paradise**_

_¿Cómo iba a saber yo que mi amor era delirante?__  
__Alguien me dijo como reparar un corazón roto y viejo...__  
__Todos nos enamoramos, pero nosotros sentimos algo más fuerte.__  
__¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer con este corazón?__  
__Puede que este equivocada pero me siento tan bien estando perdida en el paraíso._

Cuando de pronto lo vi, de espaldas, su cabello ese que me encantaba tocar estaba más brilloso de lo que recordaba, su espalda estaba ancha de alguien que hacia ejercicio, traía puesto un suéter azul marino y encima una chamarra negra de cuero, un pantalón negro pegado a sus bien torneadas piernas y unos zapatos negros, estaba aquí, después de tanto tiempo, después de que creí haberlo olvidado, el estaba aquí estaba frente a mí.

_**I'm so lost in paradise**__**  
**__**If I open up my eyes**__**  
**__**I can see the storm, I can see the sky**__**  
**__**I can see the darkness flashing lights**__**  
**__**All my fears, gone tonight**__**  
**__**Let me stay, I'm lost in paradise.**_

_Estoy tan perdida en el paraíso,__  
__y si abro mis ojos...__  
__Puedo ver una tormenta, puedo ver el cielo,__  
__puedo ver luces intermitentes en la oscuridad.__  
__No voy a negar todos mis miedos,__  
__déjame quedarme perdida en este paraíso._

La canción debía de tener razón, debía de estar perdida en el paraíso para volver a encontrarlo.

Lentamente me acerque a él, sentía una revolución de emociones en mi estomago, cuando estuve más cerca su amigo que era muy guapo cabe decir se giro a verme, el volteo a ver a quien miraba su amigo y me miro.

Y era él.

Y entonces todo regreso.

Y yo como una estúpida solo puede decir.

-james.

_**Edward pov**_

¿Cómo se había acabado todo? ¿Cuándo la persona que amaba se había ido llevándose mi corazón? No entendía no comprendía como lo había cagado todo, convertí a la única mujer que amaba en mi amante, la única persona que siempre supo estar ahí cuando yo la necesitaba, que dejaba todo de lado solo por estar conmigo ¿y yo que había hecho? La humille la golpee la hice sentir lo que de verdad no quería, pero fue tan extraño cuando mi papa me había comunicado que Luciana estaba en el hospital por culpa de Isabela, casi muero de angustia, la persona que mas amaba había lastimado a la persona que también quería y sobre todo que era la madre de mi hijo.

Cuando mi papa afirmo que había un gran riesgo de perder al bebe mis sentidos se nublaron, yo solo pensaba que esa pequeña personita no iba a conocer el mundo que no podría jugar conmigo a la pelota, no lo vería crecer, no lo llevaría al primer día de clases ni escucharía de su boca un "te amo papa" solo por el egoísmo de bella, y aunque yo confiara mucho en ella todo apuntaba a que ella lo había hecho.

Después de lo sucedido en la escuela me sentí una mierda pero necesitaba sacar el dolor que mi pecho sentía, yo todavía no veía a ese bebe y ya quería tenerlo entre mis brazos, al día siguiente iba con toda la intención de volverle hacer saber a Isabela que la odiaba por el hecho de tener en riesgo a mi hijo y a Luciana, ella había sufrido tanto que no era justo que le quitara su única esperanza del mundo.

Unos días después me entere que Luciana había perdido el bebe, cuando me lo dijeron juro que escuche como mi corazón se destrozaba en ese momento agradecí que Isabela se hubiera largado del pueblo porque de haberse quedado la hubiera hecho sentir la mierda mas grande.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde el incidente de mi bebe, cada semana le llevaba flores y regalos a su tumba, y me odiaba, me odiaba porque si solo me hubiera quedado con Isabela Luciana no se hubiera embarazado y mi hijo no estaría muerto, pero sinceramente odiaba mas a Isabela esa mujer que ame, que amaba con todo mi ser y que no podía odiar algo en mi corazón no lo permitía.

Me había levantado temprano y me di una ducha caliente, mis musculosos se sentían tensos y todo mi cuerpo se sentía débil, me puse una ropa cómoda pues dentro de una semana me iría a la universidad junto con Luciana ambos estudiaríamos medicina, la pobre Luciana lloraba todas las noches sobando su vientre, ella al igual que yo seguíamos extrañando a ese pequeño bebe.

Desayunamos juntos en silencio, ella iría con René a comprar unos víveres, si después de que Isabela huyera del pueblo los señores swan cuidaban todo el tiempo a Luciana pues se sentían culpables por los errores de su hija, yo por lo tanto iría al consultorio con mi padre.

Estacione el volvo en el lugar de siempre, entre al hospital y salude como todos los días a las enfermeras y los pacientes que ahí se encontraban, tenía que hablar con el padrastro de Luciana Bob, yo ayudaba con la medicina general mientras que el se encargaba de las enfermedades más avanzadas.

Entre a la oficina y en el pequeño escritorio que me habían concedido se encontraban varias carpetas de los pacientes que atendería hoy, comencé a ojearlas rápidamente y me detuve en la última, era la de Luciana, comencé a leer su expediente por simple curiosidad y cuando comencé a ver su registro me quede helado.

Luciana era estéril.

Luciana no podía tener hijos producto de los golpes y abusos de su padrastro.

Ella no podía estar embarazada.

Mintió.

Y como flashes las imágenes de bella tirada en el suelo llorando me golpearon fuertemente.

Me deje caer de rodillas al frio suelo, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho Luciana? Mi bella, mi pobre bella todo lo que dije lo que le hice.

Comencé a sentir como las lágrimas se derramaban por mis mejillas, era un cabron con todas las letras, siempre fui fuerte el mejor, el más arrogante, pero esto, esto se me había salido de las manos.

Sentí como la furia comenzó a hervir en mí, me pare rápidamente y Salí corriendo al estacionamiento, subí a mi carro y me fui directamente a la casa de los swan Luciana tenía unas cositas que aclarar.

En el camino todo empezó a encajar, Alice me lo había dicho, Isabela me lo intento explicar y no le hice caso, hice que la juzgaran como una zorra asesina, cuando ella no era nada de eso, cuando ella solo quería mi felicidad, aun cuando ella le doliera.

Iba manejando como loco cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar era mi padre.

-¿Qué sucede Carlisle? Pregunte exasperado.

-¿en donde estas? La voz de Carlisle sonaba nerviosa, algo extraño en mi padre el siempre era cálido o neutro.

-me dirijo a la casa de los swan tengo que hablar con Luciana.

-¿Qué sucedió? Pregunto confundido

-hablamos mas tarde.

Aparque en la mansión de los swan y corrí rápidamente a la entrada, como loco comencé a tocar la puerta.

-Luciana. Comencé a gritar encabronadísimo, todo lo veía rojo.

Su la nana de bella abrió la puerta asustada.

-niño Edward ¿Qué pasa?

Agache mí vista a la cara preocupada de la nana y un poco más calmado hable.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Luciana?

-en el despacho con los señores y el director de la escuela.

Abrí mis ojos ¿Qué hacia el director aquí?

Sin pedir permiso entre al despacho de los swan, Luciana se encontraba en una silla a lado de René frente al escritorio, Charlie y el director se encontraban parados frente al monitor mientras un chico que había reconocido como seth escribía unas cosas en el teclado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward?

Gire a ver a Luciana y ella dio un pequeño salto en la silla, esa bruja sabia a que venía.

-antes de que contestes tengo que decirles algo, Edward cierra la puerta con seguro por favor.

Me gire a colocarle seguro a la chapa de la puerta.

El director nos veía nerviosos y en sus ojos se veía tristeza, pero cuando veía a Luciana había enojo furia contenida, al igual cuando me miraba a mí.

-seguridad me acaba de entregar este video, debido a la mala calidad solo se escuchaban murmullos y la imagen era borrosa debido a la hora en la que fue grabada, pero seth se ofreció a darnos una mejor calidad de video, a continuación veremos lo que sucedió el día de la graduación.

Seth hizo girar el monitor y tanto el director como Charlie se colocaron frente al escritorio.

En la imagen se veía la cancha de básquet, por medio de las bocinas que se encontraban en la oficina comenzamos a escuchar y a ver todo lo que sucedía.

A lo lejos se veía como los muchachos bailaban y gritaban como locos, de repente el cuerpo de una hermosa diosa comenzó a subir las gradas, su semblante era triste de melancolía, se sentó en la parte superior y comenzó a ver a los alumnos, ella aparta un mechón de su cara y me quede congelado.

Bella.

Ella se abraza a sí misma y sonríe tristemente, de pronto un cuerpo se sitúa a un lado de ella.

Luciana.

-es genial cierto

Era la voz de Luciana, esta se encontraba llorando en silencio.

Bella gira su cabeza y se sorprende de verla.

-yo quise todo eso ¿sabes? Yo quería ser la persona que tuviera todo eso, unos amigos incondicionales, una familia unida, una mejor amiga, un novio que me amara, pero todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando cumplí nueve, mi mama se separo de mi padre por que este le pegaba todas las noches, mi mama se convirtió en la persona más fría y detestable de mi vida pero también a la que mas amaba y estaba dispuesta a dar todo por ella, cuando cumplí once mama conoció a un señor, camerón se llamaba me trataba muy bien y había regresado a mi mama, ala que yo amaba, ala cariñosa hogareña y amable, cuatro meses después el vivía con nosotros, me encariñe rápido de él y cuando menos lo espere cinco meses después me violo dos meses después me encuentro embarazada, obviamente era muy pequeña para traer un bebe al mundo, apenas me había comenzado a menstruar, entonces aborte, aborte porque ese niño me recordaría siempre lo que me había sucedido, mama se entero y denuncio a camerón pero yo ya estaba vacía quebrada, ya no valía le pena nada.

Bella comienza a respirar difícilmente se escuchaba a través de la música.

-pensé que después de esto ya nadie me amaría que todos se alejarían de mi porque les causaba asco, por eso me encerraba en mi mundo y no me permitía ser amigable con nadie, pero Edward, Edward se metió rápidamente a mi corazón, huía de él, trataba de alejarme de él pero cada vez que lo intentaba el se metía mas y mas en mi corazón, entonces accedí a que entrara a mi vida, y cuando paso el tiempo ambos queríamos estar juntos pero yo no quería, un día le confesé todo y ese día lo hicimos nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma y el limpio el mal recuerdo de lo sucedido, y lo amo, lo amo con mi vida porque él es mi todo, el no solo me enseño amarlo enseño a amarme a mi misma algo que simplemente sentía imposible.

Bella comienza a temblar.

-hace unas semanas descubrí que Edward me engañaba.

Todos se giraron a verme.

-no sabía quién era, me resultaba difícil descubrir quién me estaría robando a Edward, no lo hubiera descubierto de no ser por la mentira que cree sobre el embarazo.

Ahora todos veíamos a Luciana, las mejillas de René estaban llenas de lagrimas que pedían salir.

-no no estoy embarazada le hable a la estúpida de la enana para tener una testigo mi madre sale ahora con uno de los médicos del hospital de forks fue fácil obligarla a ella y a su estúpido novio a que me ayudaran con el plan, las pruebas de embarazo que vieron Alice y Edward son de una paciente de mi nuevo papi.

Luciana tapaba su rostro y yo sentía como el dolor y la furia comenzó a crecer en esa habitación.

-Así fue fácil darme cuenta de que eras tú, te alejaste rápidamente de él al igual que todos tus amiguitos que te miraban como la inocente como la que estaba sufriendo rápidamente todo encajo, se que tú eras la otra, se que Edward estaba enganchado de ti pero ya no mas no después de hoy.

En la imagen se aprecia como bella da un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.

-si será una pena que avientes por las gradas a la pobre de Luciana haciendo que pierda al bebe en el proceso.

Todos nos miramos nerviosos, esto era horrible, esto era peor de lo que imagine.

-pero tú no estás embarazada Luciana.

La voz de mi ángel se escucho atraves de las bocinas y ese fue el detonante para que tanto como Charlie René y yo nos pusiéramos a llorar en silencio, la única que no pudo con eso fue René que dejo salir un sollozo de tristeza.

Una risa grotesca su escucho en el cuarto, era de la grabación.

-tú hiciste todo tan fácil Isabela, el plan era sencillo, te hablaría pidiendo ayuda porque me sentía mal sobre si contarle o no a mi mama, tu irías y me consolarías porque eres santa Isabela, diría que en realidad fuiste a mi casa diciéndome que te acostabas con Edward, tu egoístamente me tumbarías por las escaleras pues ese bebe seria un estorbo en tu camino y así tú podrías estar con Edward, yo me tumbaría de las escaleras diciendo que me empujaste, entonces mi nuevo papi afirmaría que perdí al bebe por culpa de mi caída y entonces ¡bum!, te irías directo a la mierda por zorra.

René giro a ver horrorizada a Luciana, ella solo tenía la cabeza gacha.

En la imagen se apreciaba como mi pobre bella comienza a llorar, y como si la orden hubiera llegado tarde ella trata de bajar las gradas y Luciana la toma del brazo.

-suéltame Luciana por favor no hagas esto.

De ahí venia el golpe que bella me dijo que tenía y yo como un estúpido lo deje ir.

-no zorra me pagaras esto, no te quedaras con Edward y te quitare todo lo que tienes como lo hiciste conmigo.

Bella trataba de zafarse mientras Luciana la seguía apretando del brazo.

Y entonces se ve como Luciana se tira apropósito de las gradas, no se ve el cuerpo de ella bajando pero si el grito que bella da y como de repente se queda mirando a la nada.

Todos giramos a ver a Luciana como algo que daba miedo y asco.

Sin previo aviso René estampo su mano en la mejilla de Luciana.

-¿Cómo pudiste maldita chiquilla de mierda? ¿Quién crees que eres o que te da derecho de haber hecho eso?

Luciana lloraba mientras tocaba su mejilla, Charlie no se hizo de esperar y tomo a René y la sentó en el sillón que se encontraba más alejado.

-ella me quito todo, Edward es mío no podía compartirlo, y esa perra me lo quito, el no me amaba por culpa de ella, por eso tenía que hacer que la borraran del maldito pueblo.

Estaba a punto de aventármele encima cuando el profesor se interpuso en mi camino.

-detente porque te darán más años de cárcel después de que vean esto.

Todos giraron a verme y seth volvió a teclear algo en la computadora y mi mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos.

Comenzaron a pasar el video en donde yo trate como mierda a bella, y juro que yo mismo me hubiera matado de no ser yo el protagonista.

Bella mi bella estaba hecha un trapo en el suelo y después de que ellos la mojan y trata de pararse con ayuda de Alice vuelve a caer y juro que el dolor que se siente ver algo así no tenia limite.

Todos me veían horrorizados pero de pronto el puño de Charlie se encontraba en mi nariz.

El golpe me tiro al suelo y toda mi cara comenzó a dolerme.

-¿Cómo mierdas haces algo así? Es una mujer bastardo por mucho que la hubiera cagado no tenias por que pegarle así.

Yo me sentía mal, me sentía una mierda.

-con esto te pueden meter directamente a la cárcel por violencia Edward, pero no les traje esto para que discutieran si no para que supieran la verdad, y para que vieran el enorme error que han cometido, no solo está.

Señalo el director a Luciana.

-si no todos ustedes, porque si yo me arrepiento de no haber creído en ella, ustedes.

Señalo a los padres de bella.

-la cagaron horrible, la corrieron siendo una menor de edad, la dejaron sin nada, no solo eso ya sé que usted Charlie la abofeteo y que usted René la tacho de puta, ustedes ahora se sienten mal por haber hecho eso ¿Cómo creen que se siente ella? ¿Cómo creen que esa pequeña se siente cuando toda su familia, sus amigos y el amor de su vida las juzgaron sin darle derecho a defenderse? Lo siento tanto por ustedes porque en verdad yo nunca les perdonaría algo así.

Seth tomo las cosas y salió de ahí junto al director.

René lloraba de una forma que dolía, Charlie veía a Luciana con una furia enorme y yo solo veía al vacio.

Las palabras del director quedaron en mi cabeza, ¿Cómo se sintió bella? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien? y entonces mi cuerpo se congelo.

¿y si se quito la vida? ¿Y si le habían hecho algo malo?

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, Luciana hablo.

-no me arrepiento de nada, ni de mentirles ni de lastimarla, y ni siquiera se sientan con el derecho de juzgarme de algo por que ustedes terminan siendo de la misma calaña, ¿si vieron el video? Yo no la humille, yo no la golpee, ni la tire a la calle como un perro, fueron ustedes que fue por mi culpa es cierto, pero seamos sinceros es su hija, era tu amante y tu mejo amiga y no lo creyeron ¿Quién es más mierda entonces?

Tome a Luciana del brazo y la saque fuera de la casa.

-tomas todas tus putas cosas de la casa y tienes un maldito día para desaparecer porque si no iré y buscare a camerón.

Los ojos de Luciana me miraron horrorizada, si quería jugar con fuego pues entonces que se quemara.

-tú, tú no puedes hacerme eso Edward.

Sonreí como un loco maniático y le susurre al oído.

-claro que puedo Luciana, darle tu dirección, y que vuelvan a los viejos tiempos ¿no te gustaría? Que te vuelva a ser suya, y que te sientes igual de mierda que hiciste sentir a bella, anda lárgate de aquí y no olvides, si te encuentro el primero en enterarse será camerón.

Comenzó a forcejearse en mis brazos y corrió a su camioneta y se largo de ahí, si yo era un jodido cabron que se dejaba ir por la furia.

Gire mi vista de nuevo al despacho, René estaba sentada frente al escritorio y Charlie quiso sentarse en su silla pero cayó al suelo.

-Charlie.

Gritamos ambos, sue corrió y cuando vio a charle tendido en el suelo llamo a la ambulancia, tome su pulso y me di cuenta de que lo tenía acelerado.

Minutos después toda la casa estaba llena de enfermeros y personas que venían a ver a Charlie, cuando estabilizaron a Charlie me di cuenta de que era hora de irme.

Toda la tarde llame a bella a su celular al parecer estaba viva porque conservaba el mismo número, después de unas diez llamadas y mensajes la operadora me informo que el número estaba apagado o fuera de servicio.

Tenía que darle tiempo, tenía que asimilar esto y buscarla dentro de unos meses, y rogar por su perdón por que ella era todo lo que quería, ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué es pareció Edward?, la verdad no sabía que poner con el porqué no me siento con la capacidad de transmitirles en palabras lo que él sentía, pero ojala se den una idea(:**

**¿reviews?**

**-Liz ^-^**!


	8. Entre tu y yo

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios las amo (':!**_

_**Perdón por atrasarme bellas damas, aquí el nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Capitulo 7.- Entre tú y yo.**_

* * *

_**7 años atrás.**_

Me encontraba sentada en la mesa del instituto con mis amigos, te sientes a pensar que soy la chica más linda y afortunada de todas, mi familia me ama, mis amigos me aman, la gente me odia por ser probablemente el prototipo de chicas que sus padres quieren, tengo a mi mejor amigo al que nunca me deja al que amo con mi vida que supo estar conmigo desde pequeña, pero irónico o no, me sentía vacía.

Sentía que ah mi vida le hacía falta algo, no algo, alguien, todos tenían una pareja, todos tenían un chico en mente y yo no, y entonces pensaba ¿Qué tipo de chica soy? ¿De qué se supone que debo de enamorarme? Mama y Edward contestaban esas preguntas, "eres el tipo de chica que es única" y "estas enamorada de la vida", pero esas respuestas no bastaban, siempre me considere el tipo de chica que vive enamorada de algo por siempre, siempre estuve enamorada del sol, de la luna, de la soledad, amaba cosas que a menudo la gente detesta, el hecho de ver cosas en las personas que ellas mismas no notaban me hacia sentir especial.

Especialmente una mierda.

Quería a alguien en mi vida, y todo el tiempo tenía la sensación de que estaba ahí mirándome que me veía con "ella es la elegida" "ella es la que necesito" "ella me necesita" pero no había nadie, no lo veía y eso en mayoría me molestaba.

Y entonces sucedió.

Sin previo aviso y sin darme cuenta, el estaba ahí.

Ya sabía quién era y siempre nos tratábamos mal, no podíamos vernos en la misma sala sin encararnos lo patéticos que resultábamos para el otro.

Raramente comprende el cerebro cuando el corazón habla, el mío había hablado, había sido flechado por el único hombre que me trataba como una mierda.

James.

El típico muchacho guapo inteligente popular egocéntrico y sobre todo hermoso.

Venia caminando hacia nuestra mesa con su mejor amigo Taylor, ambos al igual que Edward jasper y emett eran de los jóvenes más solicitados por las hormonas de las mujeres, james hale hermano mayor de la espectacular y hermosa rosalie hale mi mejor amiga.

Mayor que yo por dos años casi tres, todo el tiempo desde que cumplí seis se ha encargado de joderme la vida, todos los días, a todas horas era un constante dolor de cabeza, uno que me gustaba y que soportaba porque siempre encontraba divertido y no molesto.

Saludo a las chicas con un beso y a los hombres con un apretón de manos, Edward y james siempre tuvieron una pequeña batalla sobre quien era mejor, aun cuando james era mayor encontraba a Edward como una amenaza.

Cuando le toco saludarme a mi sus ojos brillaron con el típico deje de algo, algo que no descubría que me intrigaba demasiado.

-Isabela.

-james.

Desvié la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos azules, el bastardo tuvo que haber sido algún tipo de súper modelo en su vida pasada, su cabello rubio con un deje de castaño cortado al ras, un cuerpo bien torneado, media aproximadamente 1.95, era claro que alado de él era una chiquilla insignificante cabellos negros ojos verdes un poco agraciada 1.60.

Era una enana a lado de él cosa que aprovechaba para molestarme todo el tiempo, nunca odie mi estatura tanto como cuando james comenzaba a molestarme con ella.

-te noto diferente.

Gire mi vista a la ventana que daba al bosque, mis mejillas estaban rojas eso era seguro, otra cosa que el estúpido este utilizaba en mi contra.

-no sé de que hablas.

Se puso en cuclillas y quedo a la altura de mi cara, mis amigos seguían en sus burbujas personales.

Tomo mi mentón con un dedo y me hizo mirarlo.

Error.

Era como ver a un Ángel, que dijo a un ángel, a un maldito demonio de la lujuria, sus ojos me miraban tratando de descifrar algo.

-ya sé que es.

Baje mi vista a mis manos, juro que me iría del maldito pueblo si se daba cuenta que me gustaba, utilizaría todo a su alcance para molestarme y hacerme sentir mal.

-¿Qué?

Ahora subí mi vista y lo mire encabronada ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? ¿No se supone que ya tuvo que madurar? A no era un idiota.

-hoy amaneciste más fea.

Lo mire incrédula y él se echo a reír, en realidad fueron todos pues decidieron escuchar lo que el pendejo este tenía para decir.

Me levante de golpe y en el proceso la silla cayó al piso, estaba enojada, lo que seguía encabronada, pero su estúpida sonrisa me tenia hipnotizada.

-pues… pues tu eres un idiota.

Salí de la cafetería enojadísima, teníamos prohibido ir a otro lugar en horarios de descanso pero ahora me importaba un rábano.

Me senté en las escaleras que se encontraban cerca de mi próxima clase, estaba tan jodidamente confundida con todo y con todos, no todos, con james.

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos, tenía apenas dos meses en la preparatoria y sentí que ya era un carga pesada, y sumándole a james, esto era un maldito desastre.

Sentí a alguien acercarse, seguro era Edward, sonreí tontamente mi amigo nunca me dejaba sola y lo amaba como a mi vida, cuando levante mi rostro la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Qué quieres? Mi voz sonó dos tonos más grave seguro venia a terminar de burlarse.

-a confesarte lo que siento- se sentó a un lado de mi y concentro su vista en los casilleros que se encontraban frente a nosotros.

-¿de qué hablas? Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, tenía un bonito presentimiento.

-desde hace nueve años que te conozco y sigues siendo un misterio para mi bella.- por primera vez en nueve años me llamaba por mi diminutivo y joder que se escuchaba hermoso de su boca.

-todo el tiempo sonríes como si de verdad todo estuviera bien, aprendes a conocer a la gente con solo observarla, te gusta cantar todo el tiempo al igual que bailar, despeinas tu cabello cuando algo no te agrada, te muerdes el labio cada vez que te pones nerviosa, finges que algo no te duele porque crees que eres una carga, pero aun sabiendo todo esto puedo decir que en realidad no conozco nada de ti.

Me quede viendo su rostro incapaz de digerir lo que decía.

Era él, el es mi bálsamo, el es a quien necesito.

-pues en todo caso yo podría decir que se que te encanta el café a todas horas, que disfrutas de la compañía de las personas pero te gusta más que sea en silencio, no has tenido ninguna novia porque temes salir lastimado, amas la música al igual que yo, se que te gusta salir a caminar solo, que no confías en mucha gente, se que finges que eres frio y dominador solo para no sufrir, se que estas herido y sé que por alguna extraña razón tu y yo somos más parecidos por ser tan diferentes, pero al igual que tu yo no conozco absolutamente nada de ti.

Ambos vimos en los ojos del otro la respuesta a nuestras preguntas, lo vi y todo era sencillo, estaba esperando que esto fuera todo, que después de hoy encontrara el lugar en la sociedad, pero más que en otro lugar en el corazón de james.

Tomo mi mano y entre lazamos nuestros dedos, por fin las estrellas me habían concedido mi deseo, por fin tenia a mi lado a quien yo quiero y eso, eso se sentía bien.

_Seis meses después._

Me odiaba, lo odiaba, odiaba y amaba el tiempo que me convertía en nada, el se iba a ir y otra vez estaría sola, no solo era el hecho de quedarme sola, no era el hecho de volver a empezar, era el hecho de que no quería hacerlo solo quería estar con él, mi vida mis pensamientos, mis planes y lo más importante mi corazón era de él.

Estaba recostada sobre el pecho de james, hace unas horas había llegado de sorpresa a mi casa, no hablamos el solo subió conmigo de la mano, entramos al cuarto él se acuesta yo me acuesto sobre él y él me rodea con sus brazos, y esa era nuestro ritual de las últimas cuatro semanas, esto era todo, ya no había más.

Los últimos seis meses había sido los mejores de mi vida, james había sido el primero en todo, mi primer beso, mi primer cita, mi primera pelea, y mi primer novio.

De todo había sido el primero excepto en hacer el amor, y no por qué no quisiéramos, de hecho muchas veces estuvimos a punto de hacerlo pero tanto james y yo éramos nuevos en esto.

El me entendía y me quería, me hacía sentir viva que yo valía la pena, vivía enamorada de las cosas que a mucha gente no les gustaba porque enamorarme de lo tradicional era salir herida, lo sabía y sabia que james era único, te provocaba amarlo porque era diferente, era frio pero cuando entrabas en su vida en su corazón era lo más hermoso que alguien pudo haber puesto en mi camino.

Y comprendí que ya era hora, que no quería darle mi corazón y mi castidad a alguien más.

Me levante y lo mire a los ojos.

-necesitamos hacer algo.

Tome su mano y subimos a mi coche, lo lleve al único lugar donde nadie nunca podría llevarse su lugar.

Pasamos los arboles verdes y frondosos, caminamos entre el bosque sin decir una palabra, el sabia que íbamos a hacer, nunca necesitamos palabras solo nuestras miradas y entendíamos lo que el otro quería.

Todavía era un poco temprano, el sol se encontraba en el punto más hermoso, en el que verlo no te encandila y el ambiente conspira para agradarte.

Llegamos al único lugar donde él y yo compartíamos risas y besos, donde nos escuchábamos, y era el único lugar donde sabía que no volvería nunca después de este día.

Por ahí amores que no necesitan de ser tan largos para darse cuenta que son verdaderos, yo lo necesitaba y james tampoco.

Gire para ver su rostro, y el sol en su cara las rosas en su espalda, me hicieron cegarme, estaba enamorada de lo que él era, es como descubrir que toda tu vida solo has estado ausente, esperando algo, algo que te haga sentir viva, y entonces comprendes que es el, que vas a dejar todo por él y que ya no habrá un mañana y que estas dispuesta a quemarte con tal de que se quede.

Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso apasionado, estábamos dando el todo por el nada, era una niña pero juro que lo amaba, que sentía por el algo que creía no volver a sentir por nadie.

Nos tumbamos al suelo y el quedo encima de mí, comenzó dando besos en mi frente, en mis mejillas, con sus manos acariciaba mis piernas y sentía como su toque quemaba, yo no quería juegos y tome su rostro y lo bese, comenzamos a quitarnos nuestras ropas, y sentí como su miembro hacia fricción con mi sexo.

Paso sus dedos por todo mi cuerpo, no había rincón o piel que no hubiera tocado, era tan lento, tan torturante y a la vez tan excitante que no podía detener el vaivén que mi cintura hacia por sí sola.

James saco su miembro y casi pierdo el equilibrio de mis pensamientos, era enorme y estaba hinchado, levante mis ojos para toparme con la mirada de james.

-¿estás segura de esto?- susurro en mi cara, junto nuestras frentes y solo eso basto.

-más que nunca.

Tomo su miembro con su mano y comenzó a esparcir mis jugos por todo mi sexo, estaba tan excitada que solo quería que desapareciera esa sensación de algo formándose en mi vientre.

Nuestros ojos chocaron y no dejamos de vernos, y nos dijimos en miles de formas un te amo.

De poco a poco introdujo su miembro y sentí como mis paredes se moldeaban a su tamaño, cuando llego a mi barrera, empujo un poco mas y sentí como unas lagrimas escurrían por mi cara.

-ya pasara princesa.

Yo solo asentí y cuando comprobé que el dolor había pasado comencé a moverme, el era tierno pero yo lo necesitaba más rápido más fuerte y duro, sabía que james también porque estaba siendo un martirio.

-mas rápido james.

Jadee en su boca y entonces comenzó a embestirme frenéticamente, sus embestidas nuestros jadeos y el placer eran lo único que se podía percibir en ese lugar.

Sabía que iba a volver y de hacerlo quería recordar esto por siempre.

El comenzó a besar mis pezones y a masajear mi clítoris y eso era la perdición.

-ja, james me vengooo.

Comenzamos a jadear mas y una embestida mas basto para venirme, el siguió moviéndose prolongando mi orgasmo, sentí como me lleno, sentí como el ya era parte de mi.

-te amo.

Susurro antes de abrazarme y mirar el sol irse y darle la bienvenida a la luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mire de nuevo la ventana hacia la calle, todo estaba oscuro, como yo, todo se había acabado, mañana a las seis de la mañana la persona que mas amaba se iba, a comenzar en un nuevo lugar, con nuevas personas, y eso me dolía horrible.

Comencé a llorar en silencio no quería despertar a nadie, irónico cuando era pequeña quería un poco de atención y lloraba, hoy lloraba pero no quería su atención.

Sentí la puerta abrirse, anoche habíamos celebrados como locos, pero él y yo solo estuvimos mirándonos, bailamos y solo eso, estuvimos juntos todo el tiempo sin decir nada, no lo necesitaba y no podía, sabía que si hablaba le iba a exigir que se quedara y eso era lo más putamente egoísta y lo mejor que podía hacer.

Comencé a ver como se acercaba y me abrazaba por la espalda.

-pídemelo bella, pídemelo y me quedo contigo te esperare dos años, pero dime de tu boca que quieres que lo haga, que necesitas que me quede porque me amabas y me necesitas a tu lado.

Baje mi vista a mis manos, dilo, solo dile que lo amas que se quede a tu lado.

-no, no lo vas a escuchar de mi y lo sabes, necesitas ir y crecer no solo por ti si no por mi tienes que hacerme sentir orgullosa ¿recuerdas?

Me gire sobre mis pies y lo abrace de la cintura, escondí mi cara entre su cuello.

-me voy a volver loca sin ti.

El rio y beso mi frente.

-¿pero cómo? si tu ya estás loca, eres la persona más loca que conozco y eso te hace la persona más hermosa, sencilla bonita y sobre todo la única que tiene mi corazón.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo, me odiaba por ser tan sensible en estos momentos, pero es que dejarlo ir, saber que ya no lo veré al día siguiente, ni escuchare su voz, que no lo tendré cerca de mí eso duele.

-hazme el amor de nuevo james y déjame sentir que de verdad me amas.

Y lo volvimos a hacer, y lo hicimos como lo hicieron los amantes una tarde de verano como cuando el sol hace el eclipse con la luna, como cuando la persona que mas amas te proclama suya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Actualidad.**_

Me quede mirando su rostro, había cambiado, había madurado y estaba más hermoso de lo que recordaba, pero de mi asombro salió a flote algo importante.

No se sentía como antes.

No sentía que lo necesitaba.

No a él.

Sentí como la respiración se me cortó.

Necesitaba a otra persona.

A otros ojos.

A otra sonrisa.

A Edward.

-bella.

Sentí como mis manos comenzaron a sudar, estaba aquí, frente a mí y yo pensando en otro, no supe de donde no supe cómo, solo sé que algo me hizo aventarme a sus brazos y abrazarlo como si quisiera fundirlo a mi cuerpo.

Me separe de él y comencé a despeinar mi cabello.

-estas aquí, estas aquí, ¡Oh por dios!

El y su amigo reían tontamente, el me veía tiernamente, y comencé asentirme bien, ¿Qué tan sola y miserable me sentía desde hace tiempo que con solo verlo a él me sentí renacer?

De pronto Alice llego acelerada y acalorada a un lado de mi.

-¿Qué haces porque te tardas tanto?

Giro su vista a donde yo veía y se puso pálida.

-¿ja, james?

El solo asintió y le abrió los brazos a la duende, ella gustosa se aventó a él.

-estas aquí, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Deje escapar una risita.

-son muchas preguntas Alice salgamos de aquí.

Ella se retiro de sus brazos y asintió, james se paro junto a su amigo y el nos miro avergonzado.

-chicas él es jasper, mi mejor amigo.

Yo lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-tú debes de ser bella, es extraño conozco de ti desde hace siete años y no me imagine que fueras tan hermosa.

Me sonroje rápidamente, ¿james le hablo de mi? ¿Nunca me olvido? Pero decidí dejar las preguntas para después.

-es un gusto jasper, mira ella es Alice

Entonces fue como una burbuja, solo se miraron, solo se sonreían.

Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos se ruborizaron, Alice, la insaciable Alice que nunca tenia pena de nada estaba sonrojada.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida y todos los hombres comenzaron a insinuárseme, pero yo no les prestaba atención mi atención la tenia james, el estaba aquí y no lo creía.

De pronto sus manos tomaron mi cintura posesivamente como cuando estábamos en la secundaria, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.

-bastardos te ven como comida.

Todo mi cuerpo vibro por su cercanía, gire a ver a Alice y ella se encontraba igual que yo, jasper la tenia bien sujetada y miraba feo a los demás.

Cuando salimos del lugar nos pusimos de acuerdo iríamos al departamento de james.

Alice y yo nos fuimos en mi coche mientras james y jasper iban en el suyo.

Íbamos siguiendo a james y nos dimos cuenta que Vivian muy cercas de nuestro apartamento.

-es hermoso bella.

Mire a Alice de reojo, ella veía la ventana mientras suspiraba.

-es tan extraño Alice, ver a alguien que se quedo en el pasado y verlo tan diferente pero a la vez tan él es extraño.

Ella toma mi mano que se encontraba en la palanca de cambios y le da un leve apretón.

-lo sé pero necesitas entender que ay cosas que nunca quedan el pasado, tu primer amor es una de ellas.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento y Alice se baja rápidamente, james y jasper ya nos esperan en el lugar.

-jasper y yo iremos por algo de beber ustedes pónganse al día.

Alice y jasper se fueron caminando, cuando regrese m vista a james el tenia una mano extendida hacia mí.

-¿vamos?

Tome su mano y subimos al elevador, todo estaba en silencio, como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando él sabía que yo lo necesitaba y el solo extendía su mano, sentía que lo necesitaba para bien o para mal pero estaba aquí y tenía que aprovecharlo.

Entramos al departamento y estaba todo ordenado, los colores gris blanco y negro resaltaban por todos lados, con su mano me invento a sentarme, y extrañamente cuando soltó la mía me sentí sola de nuevo.

-te preguntaras que hago aquí ¿cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-bueno hace cinco años termine mi carrera, me dieron trabajo en Londres y decidí quedarme no tenía a que regresar, pero hace dos meses nos dieron la oportunidad a mí y a jasper de manejar la empresa de aquí y ambos accedimos.

Baje la mirada al suelo, mentiría si digiera que no me dolió escuchar que no tenía por qué regresar.

El levanto mi mirada del suelo y me vio tiernamente.

-lo iba a hacer, iba a regresar por ti, durante tanto tiempo me cuestionaba si a verme ido estaba bien pero rosalie me contaba lo depresiva que estabas que estabas haciendo todo por salir a delante pero que ella sabía que una parte de ti me la había llevado yo, entonces pensé que era un maldito egoísta y decidí quedarme por ti porque quería hacerte sentir orgullosa.

Bajo su mirada a sus manos y rio tristemente.

-y me entere de todo, que eras la querida de Edward sabia que tu y ese pendejo terminarían juntos siempre te veía con amor se mataba de celos cuando nos veía juntos a pesar de estar con Irina, yo veía no era estúpido el te quería para él y no como amiga y entonces cuando te vio vulnerable decidió intentarlo.

Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta jure no llorar y hoy no iba a hacer la excepción.

-supongo que sabes todo ¿cierto?

El asintió con la cabeza.

-rosalie se encargo de decirme todo durante todo este tiempo, se que te juzgaron y que esta de mas decir que trataron mal ella lo hizo todos excepto Alice, yo no me trague ese cuento yo sabía que Luciana era rara pero no santa, lo grite cosas horribles a rosalie por el teléfono le grite que cuando ella supiera la verdad se arrepentiría de lo que hizo y no me equivoque cinco meses después me mando un correo en el que me explico todo lo que sucedió, estuve a punto de volver pero sabía que estabas con Alice y con Jacob entonces supe que estarías bien.

Con su mano tomo mi mejilla y me apoye en ella, el tampoco dudo de mi, él ni siquiera me reclamo el hecho de que estuviera con Edward después de que se fuera, y me mataba de impotencia el hecho de que siguiera guardando amor por Edward y no por él.

-¿y por qué no regresaste hace dos años?

El me miro triste y luego giro su vista a la ventana.

-porque si tú me habías podido superar con Edward ¿Qué caso tenia estar aquí? No te olvide bella, nunca en estos 7 años eh podido olvidarte, juro que pensé que solo sería una calentura algo del momento, pero lo que tú y yo teníamos no era para nada algo de eso y entonces cuando supe que estabas con él te odie, cada mañana me levanta por que jasper me obligaba pero el dolor seguía ahí y entonces comencé a acostarme con cientos de chicas pero ninguna era esa cabellera negra y ojos verdes que yo amaba y te odiaba mas o eso creía pero terminaba mas enamorado de tu recuerdo.

Era definitivo era una mierda de persona.

-no te supere james solo trate de que Edward borrara tu recuerdo, yo no creí que me fueras a esperar tanto tiempo y te necesitaba, te juro que te necesite tanto ese día a veces te culpaba porque si tú no te hubieras ido yo no hubiera andado con él y no me hubiera enamorado de él hasta perder la razón, pero no es tu culpa ni de él ni de Luciana siempre va a hacer mía porque accedí a eso yo sola me puse en ese camino, tu lo decías ¿recuerdas? Tienes el don de enamorarte de algo profundamente que lo haces esencial en tu vida, y me equivoque sabia que estar así me iba a lastimar pero te juro que nunca pensé que doliera tanto.

El nudo en mi garganta no me permitió hablar y el solo me abrazo, para hacerme para sentir que todo estaba de nuevo en su lugar que él estaba aquí para mí y entonces tenía que olvidar el recuerdo de Edward pero simplemente eso no sucedía no iba a suceder porque estaba enamorada del hasta la locura de una forma enferma, lo amaba muchísimo más que a mí y eso era horrible.

-ya estoy aquí bella y te voy a sacar adelante, volverás a creer en tu sonrisa te lo prometo.

Asentí y lo bese, lo bese despacio lento y amoroso tenía mucho tiempo queriendo hacer eso, no se sentía como antes pero se sentía bien.

Unas llaves nos dieron aviso de que jasper y Alice estaban aquí.

James solo me abrazo y los chicos entraron, Alice le dio una mirada cargada de amor a james, y este solo asintió con la cabeza, jasper se sentó en el otro sillón junto con Alice y comenzamos a platicar lo que había sucedió desde hace siete años.

James y jasper se conocieron en la universidad en Londres, ambos eran compañeros de cuarto y se agradaron rápidamente jasper ayudo a james con su depresión y juntos comenzaron a trabajar juntos en distintos proyectos, ambos eran arquitectos de una prestigiosa marca de constructora, la empresa decidió darles la oportunidad de manejar la cede que se encontraba en estados unidos y ellos accedieron.

Toda la noche hablamos de nosotros y de cómo habíamos salido adelante, james y jasper se alegraron de que manejara la empresa de mi abuelo pues ahora ellos podrían ser nuestros socios en las construcciones de nuevos hoteles.

De pronto Alice y jasper se quedaron dormidos acurrucados en el sillón y james y yo seguimos hablando, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si siete años nunca nos hubieran distanciado.

Cuando estaba ganándome el sueño el me invito a dormir en su cama, cuando estuvo a punto de irse le pedí que me abrazara como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección conmigo.

Ese día nos levantamos y salimos a comer los cuatro, mañana todos teníamos que ir a trabajar pero quedamos en hacer planes.

Y entonces una semana se convirtió en dos y después en un mes, hasta cuatro meses.

Siempre salíamos los fines de semana, salíamos a bailar a comer a caminar o simplemente a conocer nueva york.

Jasper y Alice se hicieron novios dos meses después, me recordaban mucho a james y a mí cuando nos metíamos en nuestra propia burbuja y nadie podía entrar solo nosotros y eso era muy romántico.

Era jueves y james me había invitado a comer, decidí ponerme un pantalón negro pegado a mi cuerpo, una blusa blanca de tirantes que se amoldaba a mi figura y unos tacones negros.

-señorita Isabela el joven james se encuentra aquí.

Me di una miradita rápida en el espejo.

-gracias Georgina, sal a comer ya es tarde para ti también.

Sentí como sonrió sobre el teléfono.

-claro que si niña bella gracias.

Me pare de mi asiento y tome mi celular y mi cartera.

Abrí la puerta caoba de la oficina de presidencia, mi tío se había dedicado a recorrer cada hotel que teníamos en el mundo junto con mi tía.

Salí y encontré a un james demasiado sexy y hermoso parado frente a mí.

Llevaba puesta una camisa de cuadros abierta de los primeros botones, un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado, unos zapatos negros y era el hombre más guapo que se encontraba el edificio.

-hola preciosa.

Me sonroje levemente y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola guapo ¿nos vamos?

El tomo mi mano y bajamos por el elevador, veía contándome como jasper y Alice parecían conejitos en su departamento, veníamos muertos de risa, cuando el ascensor se abrió y quede petrificada.

Ellos también me vieron sorprendidos y sentí como james apretaba su agarre a mi mano.

-con permiso.

Dijo james en un gruñido.

Mis piernas reaccionaron y comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta pero su mano me detuvo.

-Isabela.

La respiración se me corto, no podía estar pasándome tenía que ser una mala broma del destino.

-suéltala Carlisle ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo.

Me abrace fuertemente de la cintura de james, estaba demasiado tenso, esme me miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos, la mujer que considere una segunda madre estaba llorando frente a mi después de cinco años.

-Isabela.

Volvió a repetir Carlisle, no quería verlo sabia que lloraría y volvería a tener un ataque de nervios con solo verlo.

Escondí mi cara en el cuello de james y le susurre.

-sácame de aquí por favor.

El me tomo de la cintura y caminamos hacia la salida, nos subimos a su camioneta y acelero como un obseso, la respiración me comenzó a fallar, no podía ser posible, hacía años que no tenía uno.

Comencé a respirar forzadamente y james detuvo el coche.

-respira bella, uno dos, uno dos.

Comencé respirar mejor y entonces como si mi cuerpo reaccionara comencé a llorar desgarradamente, solo atine aventarme a los brazos de james.

-están aquí james, están aquí, ya me encontraron, no estoy lista no puedo volver a verlo me morí james no podre soportarlo.

Hablaba aceleradamente en el hombro de james mientras él me abrazaba y me daba círculos en la espalda.

-bella tranquilízate por favor estas helada y estas temblando.

Yo no podía percatarme de nada, todo regresaba en flashes.

Edward gritándome.

Mis padres juzgándome.

Emett.

Rosalie.

Mis amigos.

Edward besándome.

Todos mirándome con decepción.

Edward haciéndome el amor.

Todos señalándome.

Edward y yo desde siempre.

-no puedo james, no dejes que me encuentre, por favor sácame de aquí.

El me sentó de nuevo en mi asiento y condujo hasta mi apartamento.

Me bajo cargando mientras yo cubría mi rostro en su pecho.

Entramos al departamento y se dirigió a mi habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerro como pudo y me acostó en la cama.

El se acostó conmigo y lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-ayúdame a olvidarlo, ayúdame a sentirme amada de nuevo, lo necesito james por favor.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo y él me beso, beso mis parpados mojados mi frente mi nariz y volvió a mis labios, lentamente me quito la blusa y quede en sujetador, yo le quite la camisa y con mis manos comencé a delinear su torso.

El tomo mi trasero y me pego lo mas que puso a su miembro lo necesitaba ya.

-james.

Rápidamente comenzamos a desnudarnos, cuando no había ninguna prenda en nuestro cuerpo él me miro y yo me sonroje.

-eres la mujer más hermosa.

Me lance a sus labios y con mi cadera comencé a moverme para hacer fricción con su miembro, estaba sobre excitada y solo quería que entrara ya.

De una sola estocada me penetro hasta dentro y sentí como su miembro casi tocaba mi corazón, james era grande en cuestiones de todo tamaño, al igual que Edward pero todavía Edward era más grande en ese aspecto.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes, y eso siempre nos gusto a ambos, el sexo despacio era una tortura.

.-bella

Su cuerpo y el mío hacían un vaivén excitante, me giro y comenzó a embestir por detrás, yo ya no tenía conocimiento ni de mi nombre, el llevo una mano a mis pechos y otra a mi clítoris, sentí como una gran remolino se estaba formando, su pene se comenzó a agrandar y mis paredes solo se contrajeron.

Ambos gritamos nuestros nombres y quedamos desplomados en la cama.

Me beso de nuevo cuando nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron.

-te extrañaba tanto.

Me abrazo de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo.

-y yo a ti.

El beso mis cabellos y sentí como Morfeo me recibía gustosa.

…

Un sonido agudo y chillante se escuchaba en algún lado, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontraba desorientada, estaba en mi cuarto y un brazo me tenía fuertemente abrazada, el sonido volvió a retumbar.

¡Mi celular!

Me levante como pude y amarre una sabana a mi cuerpo, recogí mi pantalón del suelo y corrí a la sala, me deje tumbar en el sillón y conteste.

-¿bueno?

-señorita bella, el director del hospital central de forks se encuentra aquí desde hace tres horas, dice que no se irá hasta hablar con usted sobre la fiesta que este año organizara la empresa para los doctores del estado.

Estaba lo que seguía de tensa, sabía que no podía dejarlos plantados pero no me sentía con fuerza para encararlos.

-está bien en una hora estoy ahí.

Mire mi teléfono y apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, y yo sentía que eran las cuatro de la mañana y una manada de elefantes me había pasado por encima.

Regrese a mi habitación y james ya estaba despierto.

-hola dormilón.

Lo salude con un beso en los labios y él lo acepto gustoso.

-hola princesa.

Me senté sobre la cama y james se acostó en mis piernas.

-tenemos que regresar al trabajo rubio.

James frunció el ceño, cuando éramos pequeños y me molestaba le decía rubio oxigenado y le molestaba bastante. Bese su frente y sonrió.

-¿estás segura?

Asentí y luego él se levanto resignado.

-ven a cenar hoy a la casa princesa ¿Qué dices?

-solo si prometes comprarme una tarta de chocolate.

El se echo a reír y me abrazo.

-está bien tendrás tarta de chocolate.

…

James me dejo en la entrada del edificio y tome el elevador, tenía que hacer un maldito sacrificio para no salir corriendo de aquí.

Entre ala oficina, Carlisle y esme se encontraban sentados en el sillón tipo ele que se encontraba en la recepción.

Camine de largo a el escritorio de mi secretaria.

-Georgina cancela cualquiera compromiso de hoy y pásalo para mañana, comunícate con Ángela y ben y Jessica y Mike diles que su vuelo está reservado para este fin de semana que los quiero aquí sin ninguna excusa por favor, y cuando termines retírate a tu hogar te vez muy cansada y ya no ay nada que hacer aquí.

Le hable en un tono agradable, Georgina era más grande que yo por 10 años y era una persona excepcional.

-claro que si niña bella.

Con una mano les señale a ambos que entraran en la oficina.

Me senté en la silla y los invite a sentar e ellos en las sillas que se encontraban frente a mí.

-bella.

Susurro esme y entonces todo mi cuerpo entro en ira.

-soy Isabela para ustedes, de una vez les advierto que si no vienen hablar de algo profesional se pueden retirar tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Esme se encogió en su asiento y me sentí muy mal pero no necesitaba esto, no necesitaba su lastima.

-vine a ver cómo van los arreglos para la cena anual de doctores este año quedo a mi responsabilidad el que saliera bien la fiesta todo se ha manejado con tu secretaria pero me gustaría saber si hace falta algo.

Mire al monitor, el nombre del evento aparecía al nombre del doctor Gerandy.

-el evento aparece a nombre del Dr. Gerandy como todos los años.

El asintió y me vio con una mirada cargada de tristeza.

-si él es el responsable pero su mujer se puso un poco grave y yo accedí a encargarme de todo.

Asentí monótonamente.

-según el registro todo está en orden, la fiesta se realizara este fin de semana y todo los arreglos están listos solo hace falta un detalle.

Según el registro hacía falta el champan.

-no se ha escogido el champan ¿lo escoges tu o que se encargue la persona a cargo del evento?

El me miro sorprendido, ¿Qué esperaba? Que le hablara tiernamente cuando todos me habían hecho sentir una mierda y ellos nunca se preocuparon por mí.

-la persona a cargo del evento.

Asentí y marque el número que sabía de memoria.

Después de tres timbres Alice contesto.

-hola hermosa.

-hola pequeña, ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

-perfectos no pudiste escoger a alguien mejor.

Sonreí tiernamente.

-lo se Alice por eso te di a ti esa responsabilidad, acabo de hablar con el Dr. Gerandy y el no tiene idea de que champan escoger ¿te encargas tu?

Carlisle y esme me miraron sorprendidos y luego dudosos.

-claro, no me esperes a cenar iré a cenar con jasper.

Deje salir una risita.

-está bien mándale saludos y no lleguen a su departamento jame y yo estaremos ahí.

-está bien cuídate besos.

Colgamos y gire al monitor escribí unas cosas y luego los mire.

-todo está en orden y listo para el sábado, ¿alguna otra cosa?

Mi voz era fría y cortante, como necesitaba que fuera.

-¿Por qué le mentiste?

Entrecerré mis ojos y gire mi vista de nuevo al monitor.

-ella no tiene que saber que están aquí, ustedes tendrán su fiesta y eso es lo único que debe de importarles.

Esme agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, Carlisle la abrazo por los hombros y me miro decepcionado.

-¿Qué tal que nosotros queríamos verla?

Sentí mi corazón estrujarse y bombear como loco.

-pues búsquenla personalmente, no la van a lastimar, ni a ella ni a mí no necesitamos nada de ustedes, los necesitamos hace cinco años y nos dieron la espalda no se qué tipo de jueguito sea el de ustedes pero una cosa les advierto ni se atrevan a decirle a alguien donde me encuentro porque yo misma me encargo de que todo su teatrito de fiesta se vaya a la mierda ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron tristemente, y salieron de ahí sin decir nada.

Me deje caer en el sillón, todo estaba como la mierda.

Otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-

Llegue al departamento de james y toque dos veces.

Abrió la puerta y me beso eufóricamente hasta hacerme chocar con la pared de enfrente, cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos hable.

-si me vuelves a recibir así vendré más seguido.

Comenzamos a reír y me tomo de la mano.

-entremos la cena se enfría.

Toda la noche se nos fue en platicas de trabajo y chistes malos, cuando era hora de la tarta james se puso nervioso, lo sabía porque huía de mi mirada.

-¿todo está bien james?

Me tenía un poco asustada su actitud, el negó con la cabeza y me dio una rebana de tarta, seguimos hablando de todo y de nada cuando estaba a punto de terminar se levanto y se coloco a un lado de mi.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Se arrodillo solo con una pierna y saco un huevito de color azul cielo con puntos blancos, ¿un huevo?

-ay algo que quiero pedirte, todo este tiempo te eh amado y lo sigo haciendo, se que tu también pero ya no con la misma intensidad pero tengo que hacerlo ahora porque te amo y te necesito a mi lado.

Me entrego al huevito.

-rómpelo.

Lo rompí y de adentro un anillo y una hoja muy, muy pequeñita quedaron frente a mí.

-ábrelo.

Abrí temblorosamente y me quede quieta.

En una hermosa caligrafía las palabras "te quieres casar conmigo" me quemaron el corazón.

Gire mi vista y james me veía nervioso.

Era hora, tenía que dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo, tenía que aprender amar lo que era seguro para mi.

-¿Qué dices bella? ¿Aceptas?

Comencé a llorar y lo abrace fuertemente.

-sí, si acepto.

Y entonces esa noche hicimos el amor como solo él y yo sabíamos, y esa noche deje que james borrara todo rastro de evidencia de Edward.

* * *

**No tengo palabras ustedes díganme que opinan (: (no se recrear una ecena de sexo, matenme por ser tan virgen xD)**

**Besos Liz :***


	9. Mi ausencia tu pasado

**DISCLAIMER**

**Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.**

_**Gracias por sus comentarios bellas damitas (': Creo que imagine al hombre perfecto en james, la verdad es que Edward nunca fue de mi agrado, no me malinterpreten pero soy de las que se enamoran de los chicos malos$: **_

_**Saludos y besos :* Disfruten**_.

* * *

**Capitulo 8.- Mi ausencia tu pasado.**

Edward cullen era el típico hombre amado por las mujeres, bello carismático sencillo guapo y rico.

Desde pequeño fue considerado como el hombre prototipo para una relación, eso era para todas excepto para una, Isabela.

Todo comienza en el momento en el cual el pequeño de cabellos cobrizos distingue a lo lejos a una pequeñita niña de cabellos negros y ojos intensamente verdes, es desde ahí donde un amor que parecía un juego se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Conforme pasaron los años Edward cullen tuvo que conformarse con la amistad que bella podía proporcionarle, algo que no podía suceder en la vida de Edward ser conformista, el siempre quería mas quería lo mejor y lo quería para él, alguien demasiado egocéntrico para haber nacido en un lugar tan humilde.

Al paso de los años el amor y la amistad fueron creciendo cada vez mas pero el sabia que Isabela se guardaba cierto tipos de cosas para ella, cosas que ni siquiera ella se percataba, sabía que esa muchachita era especial encontraba en ella ciertos dones que la volvían única y especial, amaba todo a su alrededor podía estar rodeada de gente y aun así sentirse sola, aun cuando él estaba todo el tiempo con ella, esa chiquilla se sentía sola.

Intento por todos los medios hacerle saber sus sentimientos, pero su inseguridad su inestabilidad y vulnerabilidad eran cosas que solo le pasaban cuando estaba con ella, entonces las cuestiones sobre su amistad lo atormentaban el desidia dejarlo de lado y continuar con lo que ella le ofrecía.

Las cosas iban bien, aun cuando ella no estuviera con el no estaba con nadie más algo que agradecía infinitamente, hasta que apareció james hale.

El joven más codiciado interesante para todas el tipo que se la pasaba molestando a su pequeña, Edward sabia porque lo hacía siempre intuyo en la mirada que james sentía algo más que simple desprecio por bella, era algo más y eso era amor.

Edward por tratar de llamar la atención de Isabela, saber si ella sentiría celos de alguien más decidió andar formalmente con Irina, una chica molesta e irritante pero la única con la capacidad y cualidades que podrían molestar a su amiga Isabela.

Pero fracaso y en vez de hacerle sentir celos solo sirvió para que ella se diera cuenta más rápidamente que estaba sola.

Cuando james y Isabela comenzaron una relación rápidamente se convirtieron en la pareja a imitar, ambos eran reconocidos por ser amables y bellos, estaba de mas decir que ambos se eran la típica pareja que paso del odia al amor en un paso.

Entonces el mundo de Edward cullen se vino abajo.

Isabela dejo de frecuentarlo como antes, ya no hablaban mucho, no salían, ya no hacían pijama das hasta altas horas de la madrugada, no se abrazaban como antes, no cantaban ni reían mucho menos convivían como antes.

Edward fue obligado a adaptarse a lo que su amiga disponía, término con Irina se volvió alguien cortante y tirano, y cada vez que podía le insinuaba a su mejor amiga terminar con el bastardo de su novio.

Y entonces cuando pensó que la vida ya no le sonreía como antes, james se fue del pueblo.

Si bien era cierto estaba feliz por su partida, el ver a su mejor amiga inundarse en una depresión donde no comía, no hablaba, y en varias ocasiones provocarle cortarse fue el límite de la cordura.

Trato de volverla a traer al mundo, durante un año se concentro en ella y para ella, estuvo con ella en cada recaída y cada vez que ella se perdía en sus pensamientos el se perdía con ella.

Y entonces noto como ella comenzó a concentrar su amor en el, pronto Edward cullen se convertiría en lo más indispensable para Isabela pero su orgullo o la venda que cargaba en los ojos no la dejaban ver que estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de Edward.

Ella solo ocupaba un pequeño empujoncito algo que la hiciera que mirara a su mejor amigo como lo que era, su eterno enamorado, no se puede saber cómo ni cuándo el amor se convierte en algo tan obligatorio en tu vida, no sabes como sucedió solo paso y ya no puedes escapar, sabes que está ahí y por más que tratas de huir te acercaras mas hasta que te absorbe te envuelve y no te libera. Alguna vez amaste a alguien tanto que apenas puedes respirar Cuando estas con él Lo conoces y ninguno de los dos sabe que los golpeo y Tienes ese sentimiento raro y caliente sueles sentir esos escalofríos.

Edward creyó que la mejor idea para que su amiga abriera los ojos era darle celos, algo que funciono en un principio, pues solo bastaron tres meses para que ella accediera, y entonces la mente de Edward recreo la estúpida idea de que como él ya no estaba disponible era lo que le hacía Isabela desearlo más.

Así estuvieron durante un año, hasta ese trágico día que todos conocemos, donde el egoísmo y la ignorancia hicieron una brecha entre el amor y la confianza.

Después de conocer la verdad Edward cullen decidió ir a california a estudiar medicina era la única manera de dejar de pensar en ella todo el día, se había convertido en su droga, en su dulce favorito y ahora era un adicto y necesitaba encontrarla porque si no se volvería loco, la amaba, de una forma arrasadora egoísta dolorosa, una forma de amor que no se ve a simple vista que extrañamente se encuentra en estos días.

Y un año se convirtió en dos, y dos en tres y se dio por vencido, investigadores agentes y nadie daba con ella, y entonces la encontró, su pequeña se encontraba en new york trabajando y estudiando haciendo amigos renaciendo de lo muerto, y él como el egoísta posesivo y enamorado que era el mando una caja con todas sus fotos, esas que se encontraban en todos lados esparcidas por toda su casa.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta decidió darle más tiempo, y en el camino se encontró con una hermosa mujer, tanya denali, la segunda mujer más hermosa que Edward pudo haber conocido y cayó de nuevo en el mismo patrón convirtiéndola en su amante y cuando pensó haber olvídalo a Isabela le propuso matrimonio dos años después.

Y entonces creyó que todo estaba bien, que ya todo era pasado, que el recordar a bella solo era parte de la cicatriz, director del hospital central de california, rico, joven y comprometido con la mujer más hermosa.

Hasta ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos encontrábamos hospedados en el mismo hotel en el cual se llevaría a cabo la fiesta anual para doctores especializados, tanya se encontraba bañándose faltaban seis horas pero según ella apenas con ese tiempo alcanzaría a estar lista.

Conocerla en la universidad sin duda fue de las mejores cosas que me pudo pasar, de poco a poco me ayudo a sobrellevar el recuerdo de bella, ella no regresaría y yo no podía seguir estancado tanto tiempo.

Nosotros habíamos llegado ayer mientras mis papas hace cuatro días, era extraño pues después de hablar con la presidenta de la empresa y organizadora del evento ambos estaban ausentes y más de una vez pude ver a mi mama llorar en la cocina cuando creía que nadie la veía.

Desde que llegamos un fuerte presentimiento me tenia inquieto, tal vez por saber que estaba en la misma ciudad que ella, pero era realista new york era enorme como para volverla a ver.

Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, mientras escuchaba un programa de música.

_No ha podido olvidar mi corazón__  
__aquellos ojos tristes__  
__soñadores que yo amé.__La dejé por conquistar una ilusión__  
__y perdí su rastro__  
__y ahora sé que es ella__  
__todo lo que yo buscaba._

Me pare de ahí y me dirigí a la ventana, estúpidas canciones que describían mi vida.

_No hay brillo en las estrellas__  
__ya ni el sol me calienta...__  
__y estoy muy solo aquí__  
__no sé a dónde fue__  
__por favor dígale usted._

Comencé a ver hacia el horizonte ya no la vería más, ya no estaba aquí.

_Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé__  
__que siento sus caricias__  
__y su olor está en mi piel__  
__cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí__  
__la cubría de besos__  
__y entre mil caricias__  
__la llevaba a la locura.__  
__Y ahora estoy aquí__  
__buscándola de nuevo y ya no está__  
__se fue._

Una lagrima llego a la comisura de mis labios, la amaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto, no iba a poder olvidarla nunca.

Tanya termino de bañarse y comenzó a arreglarse, yo me di una ducha caliente y trate de tardarme lo más posible, tanya sabía leerme y sabia que si estaba mal era por culpa de bella.

Salimos y rápidamente se nos fue el tiempo, tanya llevaba un vestido negro hasta los tobillos, su cabello caído en pequeñas ondulaciones, simplemente hermosa.

Yo llevaba un smoking negro y una corbata azul neón, mi cabello era algo indomable así que no podía hacer mucho.

Bajamos a la recepción para ahí dirigirnos a la alberca donde se llevaría la ceremonia.

Íbamos en el elevador y tanya se me quedo mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué?

Ella me dio una miradita sexy y se me acerco rápidamente.

-nada.

Le sonreí de lado y bese sus labios, ella se soltó a reír pues su rímel se había quedado en mis labios.

La tome de la mano y cuando salimos del elevador mi cuerpo se tenso.

-me quedo maravilloso jasper, ¿verdad que si james?

James asintió, y yo me quede estático, estaban aquí y no solo ellas también james.

-¿Edward estas bien?

Tanya intercambiaba la mirada de mi a ellos y viceversa, y entonces como si hubieran sentido mi presencia voltearon a verme.

Alice se le borro la sonrisa y se puso blanca de inmediato, james me miro sorprendido, asustado y después enojado.

-tengo que irme, mi prometida me está esperando.

Alice miro asustada a james y asintió con la cabeza, ella tomo a su acompañante de la mano y se retiraron a la ceremonia.

Tanya tiro de mi mano para que le prestara atención.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos Edward?

Yo negué con mi cabeza ¿estaría ella aquí? ¿la vería esta noche? ¿Quién era la prometida de james?

-nadie amor los confundí con unos amigos.

Ella asintió y comenzamos a caminar hacia la ceremonia, había muchos doctores hablando y bailando, ubique a mis padres en una mesa en el centro del lugar, mi papa ya era muy conocido aquí.

Saludamos a todos y mi mama estaba pálida, giro su cabeza y a lo lejos pude ver a un grupo de personas hablando con Alice y todos incluyendo a Jacob me veían muy, muy mal.

Me senté en una silla entre mi madre y tanya, mientras tanya hablaba con un doctor de la clínica de mi padre aproveche para hablar con mi madre.

-¿Qué hace Alice aquí mama?

Ella me miro nerviosa y después desvió su mirada a la copa que se encontraba enfrente.

-ella decoro todo esto.

Con mi mirada inspeccione el lugar, la verdad es que todo estaba decorado en una forma antigua pero al mismo tiempo tenía ese toque moderno, obra de Alice.

Gire de nuevo la vista a mi madre y ella me miraba a mí.

-¿ella está aquí?

Mi mama miro al frente y asintió.

Entonces mi corazón se lleno de un calor que hace tiempo había olvidado.

Mi papa me veía tratando de inspeccionarme típico de Carlisle.

Todos comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades y de cosas sobre los nuevos aparatos y un sinfín de cosas que por ahora no me interesaban, quería verla, necesitaba verla y sacarme la duda de si estaría igual de hermosa que antes, si estaría con alguien, y que hacia aquí.

Pero conforme paso la noche ella no llegaba, entonces me di por vencido y comprendí que ella no vendría, que ella no quería verme y ese sería mi castigo por toda la eternidad.

Estaba mirando a la pista de baile cuando sentía tanya muy cerca de mí.

-¿vamos a bailar?

Asentí como monótono y comenzamos a caminar hacia la pista, cerca de donde se encontraba la tarima vi a james, y cuando giro para dejar ver a su acompañante mi alma escapo de mi cuerpo.

Hermosa.

Solo eso podía pensar.

Ella estaba ahí bailando con él, y le sonreía de la manera más encantadora, y entonces ella se paró un poco de puntitas y lo beso.

Ella estaba con alguien.

Y ese alguien era james.

Y estaban comprometidos.

Tanya tiro de nuevo de mi mano y nos coloco un poco cercas de ellos, comenzamos a bailar lentamente al ritmo de when i was your man de bruno mars.

Pero mi mirada estaba perdida con la mujer que se encontraba a unos metros de mí.

Ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, y yo juro que pude ver que era un ángel a quien veían mis ojos.

_Todo suena como ooooooooh__  
__Mmm demasiado joven demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de__  
__Que yo te he comprado flores__  
__y he sostenido tu mano__  
__te di todas mis horas__  
__Cuando tuve la oportunidad__  
__te lleve a cada fiesta__  
__Porque todo lo que quería hacer era bailar__  
__Ahora mi bebé está bailando__  
__Pero ella está bailando con otro hombre_

Comencé a susurrar la canción y ella abrió sus ojos, cuando me vio se tenso rápidamente.

Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades y mis caminos egoístas  
Causó una buena mujer, fuerte como tú para salir de mi vida  
Ahora ya nunca, nunca llegan a limpiar el desastre que hice ooh  
Y eso me atormenta cada vez que cierro los ojos

Ella me miro, con esos ojos verdes que amaba, su vista iba de mi a tanya, dos lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y entendí que nunca la había olvidado simplemente deje que el dolor fuera parte de mi.

_Aunque duela__  
__Yo seré el primero en decir que__  
__Me equivoqué__  
__Oh, yo sé que voy probablemente demasiado tarde__  
__Para tratar de pedir disculpas por mis errores__  
__Pero yo sólo quiero que sepas__  
__que espero que te compre flores__  
__Espero que te tome de la mano__  
__que te dé todas sus horas__  
__cuando tenga la oportunidad__  
__te lleve a cada fiesta__  
__Porque recuerdo lo mucho que amas a bailar__  
__Todas las cosas que debería haber hecho__  
__Cuando yo era tu hombre__  
__Todas las cosas que debería haber hecho__  
__Cuando yo era tu hombre ..._

La canción termino y ella tomo rápidamente de la mano a james y se lo llevo de ahí, se fue sin decirme nada, y supe que lo merecía que merecía el haber portado de una forma tan malditamente marica, que yo ya no era digno de ella.

Dieron aviso a que todos tomáramos asiento, que la encargada de todo esto sería la encargada de darle el premio a los nuevos directores en cada hospital, uno de ellos era yo.

Todos giramos hacia el Dr. Grenady que se encontraba en la tarima.

-démosle un fuerte aplauso a la jovencita encantadora que hizo posible este evento, a la cual felicitamos por su nuevo compromiso.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-un fuerte aplauso a Isabela dwayer.

Me quedo quieto en mi lugar, todos comenzaron a aplaudir mas fuerte pero yo solo podía ver a la mujer que se encontraba frente a mí, llevaba un vestido rojo que dejaba ver toda su espalda hasta la cintura y de la parte de enfrente tenía un enorme escote en v que dejaba ver sus hermoso pechos era largo hasta los tobillos, unos tacones enormes negros, y su pelo negro intenso estaba hecho un pequeño moño.

-muchas gracias a todos y espero que estén pasándola bien, a continuación seré la anfitriona encargada de entregar los cinco reconocimientos de este año a los doctores más destacados en su rama y hospital.

Era la persona más hermosa de todo el lugar del país del maldito mundo, todos los estúpidos hombres la miraban como algo para comer, y yo la veía como un puto drogadicto que solo tientan con darle un poquito de su dosis.

Comenzó a entregar los premios y los estúpidos doctores aprovechaban para tocar su piel y saludarme "amablemente" amable mis pelotas.

-y el ultimo pero no más importante es para.

Abrió el sobre y cuando vio el nombre su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Edward cullen- susurro

Todos comenzaron a palmearme y a aplaudir, pero yo no apartaba la vista de la mujer que me entregaría mi premio.

Subí la tarima casi corriendo, cuando llegue a saludarla ella solo acerco mi premio.

-felicidades.

Su aroma me inundo rápidamente y yo como el idiota enamorado que soy solo me lance a abrazarla.

La abrace como si la vida se me fuera en eso, como si quisiera hacerla unirla a mí y solo ser un cuerpo, yo sabía que estaba mal pero valía la pena sentirla conmigo, todas las sensaciones que creí olvidadas, que creí nunca volver a sentir me golpearon intensamente.

Ella no me abrazaba pero tampoco huía de mi agarre.

Entonces todo pasó rápido.

James me aventó de un puñetazo al suelo y me gire a ver a bella, estaba llorando viendo a la nada, solo lloraba y no veía nada no hablaba apenas y respiraba.

-bella ¿bella estas bien?

Alice y Jacob llegaron enseguida y entre el y el acompañante me comenzaron a sacar de ahí.

-llevémosla al cuarto.

James abrazo a bella y comenzó a llevársela, ella volvió a mirarme y las lagrimas salieron más intensamente pero ella no se movía, no estaba aquí se había vuelto ir a sus mundos.

Jacob me tomo del cuello y me aventó contra una pared.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces imbécil?

El golpe dolió fuerte pero me recompuse rápidamente.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Jacob lárgate de aquí.

Jacob me iba a volver a pegar pero el otro muchacho lo detuvo.

-suéltame jasper déjame despedazar a este cabron de una vez por todas.

El famoso Jasper solo alejo mas a Jacob y después de susurrarle algo Jacob se fue por donde se habían llevado a bella.

Jasper regreso y me miro detenidamente.

-soy el mejor amigo de james desde que entramos a la universidad, te voy a decir algo el peleara la guerra, si quieres recuperarla quítate ese anillo del dedo, empieza de nuevo y hazlo pronto si la quieres recuperar, pero si solo vienes a lastimarla desaparécete del país porque si te encuentro yo mismo te mato si le haces algo a bella y si imbécil ella aun te ama aunque lo niegue.

Sacudió sus manos y se fue con los demás.

A los pocos segundos tanya y mis padres llegaron.

Tanya solo me veía intensamente pero su actitud era neutra y eso me mataba.

-¿es ella cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza tristemente.

Ella sonrió igual y tomo el anillo de su dedo.

-entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Me entrego el anillo y beso mi mejilla, lo más normal es que saliera tras de ella pero no podía, yo necesitaba a bella solo a ella.

Mire a mis padres que solo contemplaban la escena y me miraron tristes.

-tienes que recuperarla Edward.-susurro mama antes de echarse a llorar, mi papa me dio una señal con la cabeza y salieron de ahí.

Me deje caer en la pared en la que antes me habían tirado rendido, necesitaba recuperar a bella lo más pronto posible.

* * *

_**Muchas, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios *-*! Solo le quedan 7 capítulos más a esta historia y llega a su fin C:**_


	10. Nota de autor

Nota de autora (la que es una egoísta)

Hola estoy un poco apenada, pido una gran disculpa porque eh leído los comentarios de cada una todas ustedes son hermosas y lo agradezco siempre me dan consejos en las cosas que fallo y me felicitan, me siento muy mal por haberle dado ese fin a la historia, ay dos comentarios que me han dejado claro dos cosas la principal (y es verdad) yo tenía un compromiso con cada una de ustedes, al leerme al compartir sus sentimientos al leer su historia yo adquiero una responsabilidad que me encanto pero que dolorosamente me estaba consumiendo ¿mi error? Por supuesto que sí y tal vez fue a la hora de acomodar mi tiempo, prometí un capitulo cada dos días, pero la verdad me era imposible ya que tengo cosas que realizar desde las 8 de la mañana a las 8 de la noche cosa que no es problema de ustedes y pido perdón, la segunda y se y siempre la eh tratado de aclarar y más de una vez lo he hecho pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía, es la cuarta historia que publico pero es la primera que le sigo un ritmo, perdón de verdad perdón.

Muchas gracias a Joe, y Hi ellas me han abierto los ojos.

Entonces así está la cosa, serán los 7 capítulos pero no actualizare hasta encontrar una beta, si actualizo será el martes y el jueves tal vez, ¿Qué dicen? ¿me dan otra oportunidad? :C

*Liz haciendo ojitos de cordero* porfis porfis C:

PD: háganme saber lo que piensan ¿si? En mensaje o comentario, si quieren mi facebook es Liz Sevilla mi foto de perfil es una horrible muchacha con una camisa naranja y un suéter azul marino$:


	11. Nuevas oportunidades

DISCLAIMER

Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.

muchas gracias a mi beta elvira eres una guapa :*

_**Así que a las bellas damas que gusten seguir leyendo la historia aquí el capitulo 10 *-***_

* * *

¿Cómo inicias una guerra cuando está de más saber que está perdida? ¿Cómo le dices a tu corazón que se resigne para que no luche? Todo el tiempo, todo este tiempo me había echado en cara el error que cometí ese fatídico día, perderla a ella fue doloroso, trágico y horrible; fue conocer una dimensión desconocida llena de miedo y soledad, de celos y de tristeza… mucha tristeza, pero cuando la volví a ver… cuando vi esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban y que me llamaban a gritos, supe que ella no lo amaba o tal vez si lo hacía… pero ya no con la misma intensidad de antes, me amaba a mí y ahora yo era esa persona que Bella necesitaba, tal vez con James las cosas eran tranquilas estables y programadas, pero conmigo era fuego, libertad y éxtasis… y sin dudas era eso lo Bella necesitaba.

Desde pequeña se caracterizó por ser cambiante y libre, ella no jugaba a la segura, y eso le fascinaba. Todo era un juego todo este tiempo, solo ha sido un maldito juego y James Hale y Edward Cullen solo hemos sido sus malditos títeres, sus naipes, éramos unos malditos esclavos a los pies de ellas, si ella quería agua, agua le dabas, si ella quería amor, amor le dabas y si ella quería contradicción se lo dabas… todo lo que ella quería se le daba, y eso en vez de disgustarme me fascinaba.

Me levante del suelo y me dirigí a mi cuarto, necesitaba hablar con Tanya, puede que no la amara como a Bella pero sentía la necesidad de hablarle ya que mis sentimientos eran puros hacia ella y además de todo lo que había pasado era ella la menos culpable, en este juego ella era solo mi prometida una mujer que se enamoro de alguien que había nacido destinado a otra persona.

Corrí como loco al pasillo y abrí rápidamente la puerta, Tanya se encontraba sentada en la cama, vestía con unos vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas y una sudadera.

─Tanya.

Levanto su mirada del suelo y me sonrió tristemente.

─ ¿Sabes? Si alguien me hubiera visto como tú la vez a ella, o me amara como la amas a ella, seria jodidamente feliz.

Cerré la puerta y me acerque a ella, pase un brazo por sus hombros y ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

─ Alguien allá afuera lo hace Tanya, de eso no me queda la menor duda… Quisiera decirte que ese hombre soy yo, y que sigamos adelante con la boda pero me mata saber vivirías atada a mí, dando todo por nada, estoy tan hundido en esto, tan malditamente asustado, sé que esto te duele y que soy un cabrón pero necesito sacarlo, la amo, la amo como un enfermo eh estado esperando por ella todo este tiempo siempre y cuando la tenía solo la deje ir, es tan extraño… Un día deseas tanto algo y cuando lo tienes solo quieres quedarte así para siempre y cuando menos lo esperas se va y lo necesitas de vuelta pero ya no está, no vuelve, pero ella lo hizo ella volvió y está aquí y necesito recuperarla porque me siento muerto no me siento vivo, no me siento feliz, soy una mierda, es una jodida mierda ser yo Tanya puedes tener ese consuelo, yo no soy una buena persona.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, ella lloraba en silencio y me abrazaba con fuerza, Tanya era buena, era tierna era la mujer perfecta, para cualquiera, excepto para mí.

─ No digas eso Edward, yo lucharía por ti sabes, como un damisela por su caballero, pero ese caballero ya tiene su princesa y no me puedo interponer en eso, seria egoísta y al final del día yo no ganaría la batalla… Pero has que valga la pena Edward, búscala, bésala como si no hubiera mañana, abrázala y déjale sentir que te pertenece pero que tu le perteneces más que nada en este mundo, hazla enojar y lucha por su perdón, enamórala ahora, mañana y siempre.. Has que valga la pena todo tu dolor.

La abrace más fuerte y me aferre a ella, bese su frente sintiendo que Dios se había encargado de mandarme ángeles y yo solo las destruía.

Empaco sus cosas en silencio, acordamos como serian los gastos de las cosas que ya teníamos organizadas para la boda y se marchó con la promesa de estar para mí siempre que la necesitara.

Me mire al espejo y el reflejo me sorprendió, era el mismo de siempre pero mis ojos, esos que siempre estaban opacos ahora brillaban, si brillaban al igual que mi corazón porque dentro de mí tenía la ilusión de ver a mi niña, a mi mejor amiga, a la mujer de mi vida… A mi Bella.

La iba a recuperar aunque la vida se me fuera en eso, aun si me convertía en su amante, en su amigo, en su marido no importaba lo que fuera... yo aceptaría siempre y cuando la tenga a mi lado, yo aceptare lo que sea.

Me di una ducha y después me recosté, miraba hacia la ventana pensando en que ella estaba aquí… tan cerca y no la podía tocar, me comencé a frustrar por no hacer nada para tenerla conmigo y me encamine al pequeño pasillo que daba hacia la piscina, pensando en algo que hacer; pero a los lejos divisé a una muchacha que caminaba lento y cada vez que se acercaba mi corazón latía más rápido

Era bella.

Su semblante era de una persona triste, su mirada estaba fija en la luna, siempre era así tan misteriosa tan ella.

La observe durante unos minutos hasta que ella se comenzó a retirar, y como si de alguien se tratara mi cerebro susurro "_Las oportunidades no se pierden nunca, si no las aprovechas tú, las aprovechan otros"_

Salí corriendo de la habitación y me subí al elevador, esta era mi oportunidad para hablar con ella para que me escuchara.

Mis manos sudaban y sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar, ella provocaba todo esto, solo ella tenía ese poder.

Un pequeño ¡Ding! Se escucho en la cabina y las puertas se abrieron, cuando estuve dispuesto a bajarme Bella estaba enfrente de mí con su mirada en el suelo, me quede estático sin hacer nada, mi respiración era entrecortada, ella dejo salir un suspiro y cuando levanto su mirada su característico tono de piel se hizo más pálido.

─ Edward. ─

Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios era la sensación más placentera del mundo.

─ Tenemos que hablar.

Ella me miro fijamente y asintió, subió conmigo al elevador.

─ Vamos a tu cuarto no quiero espectadores alrededor ya bastante tengo con que crean que eres mi amante como para que me vean hablando contigo.

Apreté el número 4 que era donde quedaba mi habitación, rápidamente su olor se esparció por el pequeño lugar alterando mis sentidos, tenía que distraerme si no empezaría a besarla.

─ ¿Y no sería más raro que te vieran entrar a mi habitación? ─ Dije mientras el elevador comenzaba su función.

Ella se giro a verme y si las miradas mataran yo estaría muerto.

─ ¿Y quién me va a ver entrar en tu habitación idiota?

Sonreí internamente por ella y su temperamento.

Bajamos del elevador y entramos rápidamente a la habitación, era de las más grandes ya que contaba con una pequeña sala y un jacuzzi.

Entre y con la mano la invite a pesa, ella dio unos pasos y después de entrar se quedó para observándolo todo.

─ Huele a ti y a ella ─ Musito despacio.

Trague en seco y la invite a sentarse, quedamos frente a frente.

─ Bella yo… ─ Comencé.

─ Antes de que digas algo dime ¿Cuánto hace que te casaste?

Yo lo mire incrédulo su tono era ¿celoso?

─ No me case estaba comprometido, me casaría dentro de cuatro meses.

Sus ojos se hicieron cristalinos.

─ ¿Estabas? ─ pregunto rápidamente.

La mire fijamente.

─ Ya no, me dejo. – Dije para los dos.

Me miro como buscando indicios de que le mentía, cuando no vio nada suspiro.

─ Lo siento ─ Dijo después de un momento.

─ ¿En verdad lo sientes? ─ Pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

Me miro molesta, pero pude notar que estaba más molesta consigo misma.

─ Sí.

Asentí con la cabeza.

─ Perdón Bella. ─ Musite, bajando la mirada.

Mi mirada ahora estaba en mis manos y escuche un jadeo salir de ella.

─ Lo siento, en verdad lo hago… Me equivoque de la manera más estúpida y no busco justificarme, solo… Solo quiero que pienses en mi dolor yo se que era muy joven y todo eso pero ¿Un bebe bella? ¿Un bebe? Yo estaba hasta los huesos de emocionado y aunque no amaba a Luciana si la apreciaba, me cegué Bella no te pido que te pongas en mi lugar solo que me perdones y olvides todo lo malo, tu y yo tuvimos una hermosa historia algo más que ese día y lo sabes, ¿Me puedes perdonar Bella? ¿Me puedes dar otra oportunidad? Desde cero, sin pasado, sin tristeza… Solo nosotros dos Bella.

Subí la mirada y me encontré con la suya incrédula, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y me odie infinitamente por hacerle daño.

─ ¿Qué es lo que te motiva cuando dices que no nos guiemos por el pasado, pero solo aplica en lo malo? ─ pregunto ella y yo solo suspire pesadamente.

─ El que te amé desde siempre y lo sabes, nunca hubo alguien más, novias de dos meses solo para tratar de darte celos, ¿Qué me acosté con Luciana? Fue porque estaba enojado por el hecho de que siempre nuestros encuentros eran de momentos y todo por mi maldita culpa lo sé, pero es que… ¡Carajo! Tú nunca me hiciste caso hasta tres meses después de que anduve con Luciana y yo estúpidamente pensé que era por ella que estabas conmigo.

Ella me miro fijamente.

─ Tu ─ me señalo con el dedo ─ Eres el estúpido más grande del planeta, claro que anduve contigo porque me dieron celos, entonces espere a que terminaras con ella cuando tu y yo comenzamos a tratarnos como más que amigos… Nunca quise que me hicieras tu puta durante un año, te amaba Edward─ Bajo su cabeza ─ Y aún te amo, más que a nadie en este mundo… Si, tal vez James fue el primero en todo, pero ¿Recuerdas la historia de Romeo y Julieta? Romeo tuvo a alguien antes de Julieta, yo tuve alguien antes de lo nuestro y tú también, el punto es… Edward, que tú fuiste, eres y serás a quien más ame, eras mi amigo sí… Pero eso nunca impidió que te amara como una estúpida, ese sentimiento estuvo ahí pero algo lo cambio, y tú, solo tú acabaste con todo.

Después de haber abierto mi corazón con Edward, podía sentir como mis lágrimas caían hasta llegar a mis labios.

─ _N__o pienses más allá_, eso dijimos siempre, ¿Verdad? y eso fue lo que en siempre hicimos, siempre nos vimos como algo mas ¡Carajo! Esto no me deja respirar, no puedo más, te amo tanto y pensé que ya lo había superado, pero el tiempo no borro nada, solo aprendí a vivir con eso.

Me quede petrificado en mi asiento, luego ella llevo sus manos hacia su cara y soltó un quejido que me partió el alma, me levante rápidamente y me hinque frente a ella tocándola suavemente y hablándole.

─ Te amo y me duele todo esto, entiéndeme que me muero por ti, que no soy nadie, siento envidia de todos los que te rodean de los que te pueden tenerte, si sigues siendo eso Bella, si me sigues amando dame la oportunidad de remediar todo, quiero que jamás se termine la ilusión que tengo cada vez que voy a escuchar tu voz, siempre siento como si fuera la primera vez, quiero guardar en un pequeño frasquito con tu voz, y así poder hacerme sentir que estás a mi lado aún cuando no lo estás… Deseo seguir soñando contigo cada noche como hoy, despertar y ver que es real, que no ha sido producto de mi propia imaginación, que estás conmigo, a mi lado… Deseo que nunca se acabe esta magia. Quiero y deseo muchas cosas… pero sobretodo, te quiero a ti…. Solo ti pequeña ¿Qué dices Bella? ¿Me das una oportunidad?

Ella se soltó de mi agarre se levantó, entonces me levante con ella lo que hizo que nuestros rostros quedaran a centímetros.

Subió sus manos y me tomo del rostro muy delicadamente, me miro a los ojos y nos unió en un beso.

Instintivamente la tome de su hermosa cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, ella enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y me comenzó a besar de una manera desesperada y pasional, después de un tiempo cuando el aire entre nosotros escaseo separamos nuestros labios y unimos nuestras frentes, mientras respirábamos entrecortadamente.

─ Atrasare mi boda dos meses, enséñame a volver a creer en ti, enamore de nuevo y pelea la guerra… Sabes que a mí no me enamoras con canciones ni poemas, actos Cullen, quiero actos.

La sensación del beso me tenía algo estúpido, y cuando termino de hablar solo atine a abrazarla más fuerte y hundí mi cabeza en su hermoso cabello.

─ Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance Bella ─ Susurre para ella.

Se soltó de mi agarre y me dio un beso casto, salió de la habitación y la sensación de pérdida me inundo de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ Felicidades─ susurre.

Todo pasó tan rápido, ya que de pronto me vi envuelta por sus brazos, su loción entraba por mis poros, su cuerpo y su olor me tenía en shock.

Él estaba aquí.

Y estaba tan hermoso tan diferente, pero lo único que podía hacer era llorar, de pronto un golpe seco se escucho y me vi rodeada por varias personas.

─ Bella ¿Bella estas bien? ─ preguntaban los espectadores a mí alrededor.

Yo solo deje que las lágrimas salieran, él estaba aquí y jure ya hace tiempo que lo había olvidado... Pero su recuerdo que llego con mayor potencia.

James me cargo al estilo novia, solo podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, entonces me gire para ver de nuevo a Edward y el estaba en el suelo con su nariz sangrando, cerré los ojos y me escondí en el cuello de James, imaginando que todo era una pesadilla.

─ Tranquila hermosa ya llegamos ─ Dijo James después de un tiempo.

Sentí una superficie blanda y supe que estábamos en la cama.

─ Está aquí james, él está aquí ─ Le dije mientras lo miraba confundida.

─ Shh…tranquila no dejare que te lastime, no de nuevo ─ musito en mi cabello mientras dejaba un beso en el mismo.

Cerré los ojos mientras la confusión y el dolor me hacían caer en un profundo sueño.

"_Te quiero Bella estaré contigo por siempre"_

"_¿Lo prometes?"_

"_Lo prometo"_

"_No se Alice, me siento extraña"_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_No lo se me duele estar lejos de él, todo el tiempo quiero estar con él y me pide que termine con James, pero yo amo a James."_

"_Tal vez estas enamorada de ambos"_

"_No, solo de James"_

Me levante exaltada, intentando alejar los recuerdos pero algo me decía que los recuerdos llegaran igual.

Me gire para buscar con la mirada james pero no se veía por ningún lado, me levante y decidí tomar un poco de aire, llegue hasta la piscina y me quede un momento a contemplar la luna, todo iba a dar un giro enorme las cosas cambiarían para mal o para bien lo harían y entonces me cuestione ¿A quién iba a elegir? ¿De verdad había superado a Edward? ¿Amaba más a James?

Me comencé confundir yo misma, esperando que con el paso del tiempo descubriera mis propios sentimientos, entonces sentí que alguien me estaba observando pero cuando me gire solo vi a unas personas caminar a su habitación, sopese mis elecciones entre regresar o no hacerlo, pero lo mejor sería regresar para no asustar a James, cuando pase a un lado de unas chicas, pude escuchar como en susurros comenzaron a chismear.

─ Es la amante de Edward. ─ Dijeron.

Me gire enojada y les di una mirada de "cállense perras" seguí caminando hasta el elevador, el típico ¡Doing! retumbo en mis oídos y estaba a punto de subir cuando una fragancia que yo conocía me invadió por completo, levante la mirada y me tope con unos ojos verdes.

─ Edward. ─ Pronuncie, y así comenzó todo de nuevo.

Después de hablar y de ese beso que le había dado estaba jodidamente confundida, mucho más que antes, salí de la habitación de él, y antes de llegar a la mía me deje caer en el suelo dolida y atemorizada.

─ ¿Y james? ─ Me pregunte, con una nota de dolor.

Deje salir un jadeo ahogado por mi garganta y tape mi rostro, las lágrimas fluían por mi cara de una manera estúpida, estúpida eso era… y ya no lo sería más. Me levante de ahí y me las seque lo mejor que pude, me fui directo a mi habitación y cuando llegue estaba vacía, tome el reproductor que se encontraba en la mesa de centro y me tire a la cama.

¿Por qué estaba tan confundida? ¿Por qué no me quedaba con James y punto? Pero no, quería darle una oportunidad a Edward, algo dentro de mi me decía que valía la pena, las lágrimas volvieron a salir y no dejaron de caer, maldita magdalena chillona me dije para mí misma… Simplemente no podía detenerme solo veía imágenes de Edward y James dándome sus mejores momentos y solo por un instante desee no ser yo.

Llegue a dormitar suavemente mientras esperaba por James, entonces una canción comenzó a sonar.

_No basta con que te ame y que de vuelta sonrías__  
__y respondas lo mismo aunque sea una mentira__  
__es algo que me está matando lento__  
__y tu sabes por qué__  
__porque de frente me miras y a mi espalda me olvidas__  
__sales corriendo buscándote dónde esconder__  
__es el momento de quedarnos solos y quieras romper._

Las lagrimas comenzaron a agolparse con más ímpetu que antes en mis ojos y ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que me había metido en esto a ambos! les haría daño, yo no era estúpida y necesitaba pensar en algo que no los lastimara, una cosa en la que solo yo saliera dañada a ambos los quería, no soportaría dañarlos, no más.

_Y bueno, el sol ha salido veo la risa en los niños__  
__y mi dolor que no sale y no sale jamás__  
__siento esa envidia por la gente que no está en mi lugar__  
__no sé si deba enfrentarte y que me digas qué pasa__  
__aunque es muy obvio que por mi ya no sientes nada__  
__si yo sé que nunca te he fallado, solo di por qué.__  
__El amor no se cuestiona_

Todo me hablaba sobre ambos sobre Edward y James ¡Dios ilumíname!

_Y convencerte yo sé que soy yo quien se hace daño por consecuencia a ti también,__  
__si tus razones caducan, aquí yo estaré__  
__pero no me hagas más daño, que yo a ti no te lo haré_

James entro justo en ese momento, su cara estaba triste y sus ojos denotaban el mismo sentimiento.

─ ¿Cómo estás? ─ pregunto intentando sonreír.

Limpie rápido las lágrimas que aún me quedaban y conteste con la voz ronca por el llanto.

─ Bien ¿Dónde estabas? ─ pregunte ahora curiosa.

El miro hacia el suelo y sonrió sin ganas.

─ Por ahí. ─ respondió simplemente.

Trague en seco, su tono no me gustó nada.

─ ¿Dónde es por ahí james?

El levanto su mirada y me miro con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

─ ¿Me vas a dejar bella? ─ pregunto sin un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Al verlo así tan vulnerable, al recordar el eco de las palabras de Edward, la música, recordar mi ser y mis inseguridades me pusieron al borde y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

─ No James, solo quiero tiempo... Solo eso te pido.

El apretó sus puños y miro de nuevo al suelo.

─ ¿Cuánto? ─ pregunto.

─ Dos meses ─ susurre despacio.

El me miro de nuevo y en sus ojos supe que él sabía todo, lo podía ver, sabía que necesitaba ese tiempo y que si me enamoraba de nuevo de Edward el pasaría a segundo plano.

─ ¿Tendré que pelear contigo y contra él… No es cierto Bella?

Mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora al ver su cara llena de tristeza, sus ojos despedían rabia, y de pronto unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Mi corazón se paró y la tristeza me inundo.

─ No llores por favor James, no me hagas sentir más miserable ─ Dije entrecortadamente a causa del llanto.

El limpio sus lágrimas, en ese punto yo me encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama y al levantarme me indico con su mano que no lo hiciera.

─ Te lo daré, no cancelare nada, solo…. Solo déjame digerirlo Bella.

Se acercó a mí y beso mi frente, antes de marcharse musito un ligero _descansa_.

Solo esperaba que mi corazón lograra decidirse por alguno de los dos, si no en definitiva me iría de aquí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Una semana después.**_

─ Te lo digo y te lo repito Bella eres una perra suertuda.

Mire con los ojos entrecerrados a Ángela y a Alice, las malditas se burlaban constantemente, mi casa estaba llena de flores peluches chocolates puesto que James y Edward habían iniciado una pequeña guerra y eso en vez de parecerme "suerte" parecía una condena alguno de los resultaría lastimado ¿Se supone que eso era una suerte?

Mis amigas se habían quedado toda esa semana conmigo y dentro de dos días regresarían cada una a su respectivo estado.

─ Yo no lo veo como suerte, groseras. ─Dije alto para que ambas escucharan.

Alice trono la lengua y Ángela me miran con burla.

─ Claro que es suerte, míralo de esta manera… Tienes a los dos hombres más sexys después de mi Ben luchando por ti, si eso no es suerte no sé qué es. ─ Dijo Ángela mientras gesticulaba con sus manos.

─ Yo apoyo a Ángela, Bella… seamos sinceras James y Edward son guapísimos, además de unos malditos maestros en la cama.-

Tape rápidamente mis oídos y mi característico sonrojo se presento.

─ Oh si querida, que no se te olvide que en más de una ocasión me toco escucharte sin querer.

En este punto, sentí mi cara arder.

─ Cállate Alice Brandon, que tú no te quedas atrás.

Alice palideció, entonces Ángela y yo nos soltamos a reír.

─ ¿Bueno y que haremos esta noche? – Pregunte sonriendo.

Quería ir a bailar ya que tenía tiempo sin hacerlo.

─ ¿No tienes una cita romántica o algo por el estilo, con alguno de tus hombres?

Me reí sarcásticamente y le levante el dedo.

─ No, este día es para mí.

Alice y Ángela comenzaron a dar saltitos estúpidos y yo me eche a reír.

─ Bueno hay qué hablar con Jessica, Vanesa y los chicos.- Anoto Alice y enseguida los planes comenzaron.

Hablamos con los chicos y quedamos en ir a Sevens un club con un ambiente genial que estaba de moda, James y Edward me hablaron para hacer planes, pero a ambos les cancele ya que no quería salir con ninguno porque me merecía un maldito respiro, después de las lágrimas y el drama.

Alice y yo nos arreglamos en mi departamento y a los demás los encontraríamos en el club.

Eran las once de la noche y todos estaban ya en la entrada, Alice conocía al dueño de Sevens pues ella le ayudo a decorarlo y gracias a eso las entradas saldrían gratis.

Entramos al lugar y la verdad todo estaba demasiado lindo, acorde a los gustos de Alice, pedimos una mesa grande en la que entráramos todos, los tragos comenzaron a llegar y el ambiente se calentó, después de una hora los tragos me estaban haciendo efecto y unas ganas urgentes de ir al baño me llegaron, el alcohol nunca logro subirse muy rápido a mi cerebro eso solo sucedía cuando probaba experimentos.

Alice bailaba de una manera muy lujuriosa con jasper, me acerque rápido y con la mano le señale que se acercara.

─ Tengo que ir al baño, ya vengo. ─ Le informe.

Llegue al baño que estaba lleno de chicas, por momentos mi mirada iba hacia los baños de los hombres ya que en verdad necesitaba usar los servicios.

Después de quince minutos salí del baño y me dirigí de nuevo hacia los chicos que se encontraban casi todos bailando, de repente unos ojos verdes me miraron cerca. Camine lentamente hacia Edward y cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a las personas que estaba a un lado de mí, gire mi cara y vista hacia la misma dirección, entonces quede estática, pude sentir como la sangre se congelaba en mis venas, las personas que Edward miraba se voltearon y cuando me vieron se quedaron estáticos casi o más que yo.

─ Bella.

Me quede mirando fijamente a ambos ¿Él les había dicho dónde estaba? ¿Me traiciono?, tan rápido como pude comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia los mi mesa, Edward hablaba a mis espaldas, Jacob me vio y corrió a abrazarme.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Pregunto preocupado.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

─ Emmett y Rosalie están aquí. ─ Grite a Jacob luchando contra el sonido de la música.

Y cuando pronuncie esas palabras mi corazón capto lo que pasaba y comenzó a acelerarse, las cosas se estaban complicando de nuevo.

* * *

nos leemos en el prox. :*


	12. Fraternidad

DISCLAIMER

Los personajes de twilight pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.

Gracias a mi beta Elvira que bueno no beteo este capítulo porque está arreglando los otros.

Gracias mil gracias por sus comentarios, son como juventud para mi *-*!

* * *

Después de quince minutos salí del baño y me dirigí de nuevo hacia los chicos que se encontraban casi todos bailando, de repente unos ojos verdes me miraron cerca. Camine lentamente hacia Edward y cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a las personas que estaba a un lado de mí, gire mi cara y vista hacia la misma dirección, entonces quede estática, pude sentir como la sangre se congelaba en mis venas, las personas que Edward miraba se voltearon y cuando me vieron se quedaron estáticos casi o más que yo.

─ **Bella.**

Me quede mirando fijamente a ambos ¿Él les había dicho dónde estaba? ¿Me traiciono?, tan rápido como pude comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia los mi mesa, Edward hablaba a mis espaldas, Jacob me vio y corrió a abrazarme.

─ **¿Estás bien?** ─ Pregunto preocupado.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

─ **Emett y Rosalie están aquí**. ─ Grite a Jacob luchando contra el sonido de la música.

Y cuando pronuncie esas palabras mi corazón capto lo que pasaba y comenzó a acelerarse, las cosas se estaban complicando de nuevo.

12.- fraternidad

**-te doy el maldito tiempo Edward, te doy una maldita oportunidad ¿y tú qué haces? Me delatas con el hombre que se hace llamar "mi hermano"**

En este punto estaba llorando, estaba gritando y si continuaba así estaría golpeando al imbécil de Edward.

**-no te traicione Isabela emett es tu hermano y yo se que esa tristeza en tus ojos es porque no tienes a tu familia a tu lado.**

Me quede callada, nos encontrábamos en mi departamento, después de ver a emett y rosalie Salí corriendo de ahí, Edward vino tras de mí y cuando llegamos a mi departamento no pude mas y solo explote.

**-¿y a ti qué? No puedes meterte en mi vida y pretender arreglar las cosas no funciona así Edward para ti es muy fácil traerlos y creer que si los escucho los perdonare a ti no te traicionaron, ni te humillaron ni mucho menos te hicieron sentir una maldita asesina que para rematar quedo como una prostituta solo por mantener en secreto el amorío que mantenía como su mejor amigo.**

Las lagrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos, no iba a llorar ya estaba harta de eso ya estaba cansada de llorar todo el tiempo.

-**se que no bella, se que yo no sentí tu dolor pero eso no quiere decir que no haya sufrido, pero tienes que aprender del dolor y seguir adelante no seas inmadura ni rencorosa tu nunca has sido así ¿Por qué no lo escuchas? ¿Te da miedo escuchar lo mismo que te eh dicho yo, Que todo fue un maldito error que juzgamos mal que te necesitamos en nuestras vidas?**

Solté una carcajada.

**-¿me estas jodiendo cierto? ¿Inmadura? Vete a la mierda Edward, a ti no te corrieron, no te golpearon, no te echaron a la calle como un maldito perro, tu no recibiste la cantidad de mensajes llamándote zorra ni asesina tu no vivías eso yo lo vive durante mucho tiempo, tu no viviste ni siquiera te das una maldita idea de lo que se siente que la persona que mas amaste te hiciera trisas con sus palabras.**

Me deje caer agotada en el sillón.

**-tú no sabes el maldito odio que sientes hacia ti misma por seguir amando con todo lo que queda de tu pobre corazón al ser que más daño te hizo.**

Se arrodillo frente a mí y tomo mi cara entre sus manos.

**-en eso te equivocas, yo conozco ese sentimiento jodidamente bien.**

Enfoque mis ojos en los suyos.

**-¿desde cuándo estabas enamorado de mi?**

**-desde que teníamos 12.**

Recapitule esos tiempos y no note algo diferente en la actitud de Edward, en ese tiempo me quejaba demasiado por parecer un niño y no una niña.

**-¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?**

Se sentó a un lado de mí y tomo mi mano, dejo un beso en ella y luego suspiro.

-por miedo, siempre será eso, miedo a perderte no necesito de saberte perdida para valorarte lo eh hecho desde siempre te necesito en mi vida.

Gire mi rostro y lo bese, ¿Por qué tenía ese efecto en mi? Porque lograba hacerme sentir tan bien con unas simples palabras, no lo sé y no me importaba sus labios con los míos era lo único que necesitaba.

Cuando el beso comenzó a ser más apasionado el timbre sonó.

¿Enserio?

**-es Alice debe de estar preocupada.**

Le dijo mientras me alejo hacia la puerta, cuando la abro un cuerpo grande y musculoso se encuentra frente de mi.

-**no no soy Alice pero si me encuentro preocupado por ti.**

Mi respiración comenzó a ser pausada, me quede a un lado de la puerta y con la mano lo invite a pasar.

**-creo que debo de irme. **– comento Edward.

**-¿nos vemos mañana?-** pregunto cuando estuvo a un lado de mi **–claro** – beso me frente y cerré la puerta, cuando gire mi cuerpo emett se encontraba sentado en el sillón en el que antes compartía con Edward, aspire con ganas y me senté a su lado, rápidamente su calor el que expiraba de su cuerpo abrumo mi mente, ese calor que me hacía sentir tan bien hace cinco años.

**-estas diferente**- susurro.

**-soy diferente**- susurre.

Se giro hacia mí y me miro intensamente, mi mirada estaba perdida en la mesa de enfrente, sabía que en cualquiera momento me echaría a llorar y no quería eso.

**-te extraño bells. –**trague de golpe el nudo en mi garganta.

**-lo sé y yo a ti.- **ya no iba a mentir, era hora de tragarme mi orgullo.

Emett dejo salir un jadeo y me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, rápidamente sentí jotas en mi cabello y en mis mejillas, estábamos llorando.

**-Perdóname, yo se que ya estas cansada de escuchar esa palabra pero por favor déjame estar de nuevo en tu vida por favor bells te juro que me estoy volviendo loco.**

Trate de separarme de su cuerpo pero afianzo mas su agarre a mi cuerpo.

**-NO, no escúchame te amo Isabela y eres mi hermana tu y yo tenemos una relación mucho más grande que un estúpido error, me equivoque lo acepto, estuve alejado de ti 5 años pero ya no mas, y no Edward no me dijo donde te encontrabas.**

Mi cuerpo se tenso rápidamente y levante la vista a sus ojos.

**-¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces como me encontraste?**

Bajo su mirada sin soltarme.

**-lo eh sabido todo este tiempo, se que vivías aquí se que trabajas con tío aro o que trabajabas ya que tú eras la dueña y señora nunca deje de buscarte ni de tratar que estuvieras bien, ese día cuando te marchaste mi corazón se estaba huyendo contigo y corrí como loco cuando te instalaste aquí y que al pasar los días vi que no me necesitabas que eras la mujer fuerte de siempre y regrese a casa, nunca le dije a papa y a mama dónde estabas y puedo decirte que no eras la única que no habla desde hace 5 años con ellos, la relación es tensa ya nada es igual, tú eras el pilar de esa casa bells ya nada es como antes ya todo…**

Me sujete fuertemente de su cuerpo, ya no podía ya era todo tanto rencor y dolor hacia las personas que una vez ame como a nada en este mundo que me sobrepasaba que me cegaba y no me daba la oportunidad de darme cuenta de que todos nos equivocamos yo lo hice ¿no? Yo estuve con alguien que era prohibido, que me humillo y maltrato pero aun así lo perdone ¿Por qué? Por amor, solo era por eso porque los amaba demasiado.

**-ya cállate y abrázame oso, abrázame como cuando era pequeña y me protegías de todo.**

Ambos comenzamos a llorar y abrazarnos fuertemente, cuando el aire comenzó a faltar nos separamos y comencé a reír aun con lágrimas.

**-eres una nena emett ya entiendo porque rosalie es tan agresiva ella tiene los pantalones en esa relación.**

El comenzó a reír y con su mano despeino mi cabello.

**-eso no piensan los vecinos por las noches.**

Rápidamente puse una cara de asco, que asco imaginar a mi hermano teniendo sexo con rosalie.

**-asqueroso.**

El comenzó a reír fuertemente al igual que yo, cuando limpiamos los residuos de nuestras lagrimas la puerta se abrió lentamente, ambos giramos a ver la puerta.

**-¿se puede?**

Una cabellera rubia se asomaba con mucho nerviosismo.

**-adelante**- susurre.

Rosalie entro y lentamente se acerco hacia donde nos encontrábamos cuando llego se sentó a un lado de mi, comenzó a jugar con sus manos señal de nerviosismo.

**-bells yo…**

Me lance a sus brazos y la abrace fuertemente.

**-shhh….ya no digas nada te perdono.**

Ella me envolvió en sus brazos y planto un beso en mi mejilla, después sentí como emett se unía al abrazo.

Nos separamos y me levante de mi lugar.

**-tenemos que volver a forks emett, es hora de hablar con nuestros padres.**

Rose y emett intercambiaron miradas y asintieron.

**-ahora tengo que preguntarte algo bells ¿es cierto que te casaras con mi hermano?**

Mi cara se tiño de un rojo intenso, y comencé a morder mi labio.

-**ese era el plan, pero las cosas han cambiado y las cosas están suspendidas por ahora.**

Rosalie me estudio detenidamente al igual que emett.

-**no lo hagas.**

Levante mi cara y vi raro a rose ¿de qué habla?

**-¿perdón?-**susurre

**-no lo hagas bella, de todos los que te hicimos daño el siempre creyó en ti, fue tu primer amor pero no el más grande, james no se lo merece.**

¿Pero qué….? ¿De qué hablaba rose?

-**¿de qué hablas rosalie? **

**-te eh visto bells, eh visto como miras a Edward, te eh visto cerca de él y con mi hermano no eres así, casarte con james sería un error para ambos le negarías el poder encontrar una mujer que lo ame como se debe y tú te negaras la posibilidad de estar completamente con Edward.**

Me quede estática en mi lugar, ¿hablaba enserio? Dijo tenía unas horas de saber que estaban aquí y ella ya deducía que yo no estaba enamorada de james, cuando iba a contestar su frase me corto el habla _"te negaras la posibilidad de estar completamente con Edward" _de solo pensar en eso sentía frio en mi piel, ¿quería eso? ¿Quería estar alejada de Edward? La respuesta era no pero tampoco me hacia la idea de perder a james.

Me deje caer en el sillón que se encontraba frente a ellos.

**-ya no se qué mierda hacer…. Es tan frustrante todo el tiempo el que compitan por ver quién es mejor para mí, sé que voy a lastimar a alguno de los dos eh pensado en dejarlos ir sabes, pero es como el aire para mí son importantes ambos, pero es hora de poner todo en claro.**

Limpie las lágrimas traicioneras que escaparon de mis ojos.

**-¿ya tomaste una decisión?-**asentí con la cabeza.

Miraba esa puerta intensamente, habían pasado minutos desde que rose había entrado y sentía que habían pasado horas, mire de nuevo el reloj.

_3:45 am._

Y por muy tarde que fuera no sentía el cansancio en mi cuerpo, los amigos de bella incluyendo a Alice y a Jacob se habían ido cuando les explique que ambos hermanos tenían que hablar, el cansancio era mental últimamente la única pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza era ¿me escogerá a mi? ¿Seré lo suficiente para ella? Y la respuesta llegaba en automática NO, yo no era suficiente ¿como yo el ser que mas la denigro y lastimo podía tener siquiera una esperanza? Después estaba james, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer todo, ¿y yo quien era? El mejor amigo el que la tuvo como amante.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a recrear mi vida si bella me eligiera, me casaría con ella la imaginaba en un hermoso vestido blanco con sus mejillas sonrojadas susurrando un hasta la muerte, imaginaba a nuestros hijos todos ellos con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo como el mío, me imaginaba haciéndole el amor hasta que nunca dejara de gritar mi nombre, tendríamos una casa juntos, una familia juntos y le compraría un perro si y la llevaría a las residencias más lujosas porque ella se merece eso y más, suspire frustrado, mi cabeza comenzó a jugarme una mala pasada, el que estaba con ella no era yo, era james.

Junte las rodillas a mi pecho, sentía tanto miedo, me sentía tan vulnerable ¿y si no me escogía a mi? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No me imagino en otro lugar que no sea con ella.

Después de unos minutos escuche la puerta abrirse y una persona inclinándose hacia mí, sabia quien era su olor lo llevaba tatuado a mis fosas nasales.

**-es hora de ir a dormir cariño**

Levante mi mirada y la imagen de bella era borrosa por el producto de las lagrimas que querían salir y no permitía.

**-¿Qué pasa Edward?**

El semblante de bella rápidamente cambio al de alguien preocupado ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por mi? No lo merecía, no merecía estar en el mismo lugar que ella.

**-tengo miedo bells.**

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acerco su rostro al mío, su respiración chocaba con mis labios.

**-no tienes porque aquí estoy ¿ves? Como siempre, para siempre.**

Junto su frente con la mía y dejo un beso casto en mis labios, cuando intente profundizar el beso ella se alejo, y dolió, dolió como si me quemara.

**-descansa cariño ya es tarde, ¿nos podemos ver mañana?**

Mi corazón se hincho rápidamente, limpie las lagrimas y me levante de ahí.

**-claro tu dime donde.**

**-nos vemos en la recepción del hotel, donde se llevo la ceremonia de los doctores a las 4:00 ¿está bien? **

Asentí frenéticamente.

**-claro ahí estaré.**

Se aventó rápidamente a mis labios y comenzó a besarme, su cuerpo pegado al mío y el vestido que traía fueron los provocativos de que mi erección hiciera acto de presencia, pegue el cuerpo de bella contra la pared, lleve ambas manos a sus nalgas y comencé a masajear su trasero.

Bella comenzó a gemir y pegue mas mi ya notada erección en su sexo.

**-basta Edward nos vemos mañana.**

Dio un beso rápido y se metió a su departamento, tenía dos serios problemas mi reciente erección y la duda de que hablaría mañana con bella.

* * *

Ujujujujuj *-* Perdón por el retraso :C no tengo perdón de dios pero les juro que la escuela me consume lentamente ahí no :'(.

Bueno basta de tanto pretexto les tengo un pequeño adelanto.

_Mi mirada viajo al acompañante que se encontraba frente a bella._

_**-¿tú qué haces aquí? **_

_Gire a ver a bella estaba nerviosa se mordía mucho el labio._

_**-siéntate Edward necesito hablar con ambos, querían una respuesta y ya la tengo**__._

Dije pequeño no exagere xD! Besos :*


End file.
